EL VIAJE DE KANAE
by ERIKA-CHAN207
Summary: Kotonami Kanae nunca ha sentido la necesidad de buscar a alguien en su vida ella solo quiere ser la mejor actriz de todo japón, pero un encuentro con cierto chico misterioso hará que inicie un viaje que cambiara su vida para siempre... lo se mal summary pero SE LOS SUPLICO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.
1. EL INICIO DEL VIAJE

CAPITULO 1

narracion.

 **\- dialogos -.**

 _pensamientos._

Era un dia normal en la ciudad de tokio (ya saben cielo azul, sol, aves etc etc...) mientras en un centro comercial dos chicas disfrutaban de un helado en una de las tantas mesas que habia en el lugar, ambas chicas llamaban la atencion de las personas del lugar y no por el hecho de ser muy hermosas sino era por que ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas junto con un joven caballero que era muy facil de reconocer por el publico, su nombre Tsuruga Ren.

la primera chica de cabello Rojizo corto era Mogami Kyoko y la otra ligeramente mas alta y de cabellos largo negro era Kotonomi Kanae;

- **mooo mokou-san, siempre me dejas atras y me quedo hablando sola** -

- **eso es por que siempre quieres abrazarme o pegarte a mi** -

ambas chicas discutian mientras Ren solo las veia con una sonrisa y es que para el joven actor era muy agradable pasar tiempo con ambas chicas por que le daban un momento de relax a su vida tan ocupada de actor...

- **Mogami-san creo que deberias escuchar mas a kotonomi-san** \- decia Ren con una radiante sonrisa que haria que cualquier mujer se quedara a sus pies.

- **Tsuruga-san tu no entiendes el nivel de amistad que existe entre mokou-san y yo** \- contestaba la peliroja mientras le sacaba la lengua...

- **Lo unico que logras es ponerme en verguenza** \- Refutaba la pelinegra con cara de molestia.

- **NOOOOO MOKOU-SAN NOOO TE ENOJES CONMIGO, NOOO ME ABANDONES POR LO QUE MAS QUIERASSS** \- Lloraba de forma dramatica Kyoko.

- **DEJA DE EXAGERAR TODO** \- la pelinegra ya sabia como era su mejor amiga pero no podia evitar desesperarse con ella, aun asi para Kanae, Kyoko era su mejor y unica amiga y la atesoraba mas que a nada en el mundo. sin embargo en un momento dado kanae desvio la mirada de sus amigos y pudo notar a una joven pareja que estaba sentada enfrente de ellos, los cuales disfrutaba de un helado pero de una manera mas romantica al verlos lo primero que vino a su mente fue Kyoko y Ren ya que a pesar que ambos lo negaran se notaba a lo lejos (mas a o menos unos 100000 km de distancia) que ambos se gustaban, si no fuera por las personalidades tan complicadas de ambos ya tendria minimo un año de novios (o de casados pal caso es lo mismo)

Kanae nunca fue una chica que soñara ser novia de alguien, ella siempre puso en primer lugar su carrera como actriz, ademas el ver experiencias como la de su hermana mayor (eso de que te deje el marido no esta bonito) y mas reciente ver la experiencia de su Mejor amiga con ( el que no debe ser nombrado) Fuwa Sho, hacian que Kanae no sientiera ni la mas minima gana o intencio de buscar pareja, aun asi ella queria mucho a su amiga y deseaba lo mejor para ella...

- **disculpenme ambos pero recorde que tenia que atender unos asuntos de mi familia si me disculpa** \- Se levanto kanae de la mesa tomando su bolso para retirarse del lugar y dejar a Kyoko y a Ren un rato solos.

- **Kotonomi-san si gustas te puedo alcanzar a tu destino en mi auto** \- Se apresuro a contestar Ren...

- **No se preocupen ustedes disfruten de su helado luego nos vemos** -

- **Mokou-san estas segura si quieres te acompaño** \- Sugirio la peliroja

- **Tranquila no pasa nada mas tarde me comunico contigo bye** \- se fue despidiendo la chica

 _en serio esos dos son tal para cual ninguno se dio cuenta que queria dejarlos para que pudieran tener una cita...en serio me hacen enfadar..._ Pensaba kanae

 _ademas esas miraras que se lanzan y el verlos como se ponen nerviosos el uno al otro me hace sentir incomoda no es como si yo quisiera tener a alquien asi...AHHH QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO, KANAE CONTROLATE TU ERES UNA ESTRELLA EN ASENSO NO PUEDES PERDER EL TIEMPO CON PENSAMIENTOS TAN RIDICULOS COMO ESOS CONCENTRATE, CONCENTRATE._

Mientras se auto regañaba no se dio cuenta que se habia desviado de su camino para la parada de bus (muy estrella en asenso pero no tiene ni para uber...maldito presidente explota a mi waifu)

cuando por fin reacciono se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una zona totalmente extraña para ella. empezo a tratar de recordar de donde habia venido para regresar por el mismo camino pero sencillamente no encontraba nada que le resultara familiar...

 _Ahhh muy bien Kanae estas perdida por eso te dije que dejaras de pensar estupideces ahora por eso no podras volver a casa y te quedaras perdida para siem...AHHHH YA SE TE ESTA PEGANDO LO DRAMATICA DE KYOKO concentrate, concentrate..._

Kanae seguia caminando por esas calles desconocidas hasta que a lo lejos vio que a solo dos cuadras estaba una avenida donde se veia que estaba la gente transitando y lo mas seguro es que podria conseguir un taxi, acelero el paso para llegar a la avenida pero cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros sintio que la jalaron del brazo de forma violenta.

- **Jejeje a donde vas hermosa tan rapido, no quieres divertirte conmigo un rato** \- expreso una voz rasposa y con olor a licor barato (aguas locas de seguro). al reaccionar kanae se dio cuanta que estaba acorralada por un sujeto que estaba pasado de copas. kanae intento escapar de ahi pero el sujeto le agarro los brazos con fuerza que hizo que kanae pidiera auxilio pero el sujeto le tapo la boca. kanae pensaba que le sucederia lo peor cuando de repente...

- **Disculpa podrias dejar a la señorita en paz** \- una voz suave se escucho

- **creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de aqui si no quieres meterte en problemas amigo** \- volvio a decir la voz suave

- **ahhh quien rayos te crees que eres largate de aqui si no quieres que te de una golpiza estupido** \- contesto el sujeto sin soltar a Kanae pero desviando la mirada al recien llegado, en ese momento Kanae le dio una patada al sujeto en la entrepierna, el tipo solto a Kanae y esta corrio lejos del sujeto el cual se puso de rodillas por el dolor.

- **ahhh maldita estupida como te atreves me las vas a pagar** \- se lanzo para golpear a Kanae pero fue derribado por el recien llegado que solo se limito a agarrar al sujeto del cuello levantandolo del suelo

- **mmmm creo haberte dicho que dejaras a la señorita en paz** \- la voz suave fue cambia por una mas gruesa y llena de intimidacion (otro que utiliza haki) Kanae se fijo mejor en la situacion y se dio cuenta que el borracho era ahorcado por un hombre de la misma altura que Ren pero ligeramente mas musculoso el hombre usaba una playera negra de manga corta y tenia una pantalon de color verde militar con bolsas en los costados y unos tennis convers de color rojo bastante perjuridos - **creo que deberia darte una leccion por querer lastimar una dama** \- en ese momento el hombre puso una mirada que haria que el mismisimo Ren se asustara y levanto el brazo listo para golpear al sujeto en la cara - **nos vemos en el infierno** \- dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Kanae por instinto quiso evitar que el hombre cometiera una locura - **DETENTE** \- dijo con voz entre cortada pero en ese momento el hombre solo golpeo a la pared junto al rostro del sujeto este acto provoco que el borracho se demayara del miedo que le provoco y literalmente el sujeto fue tirado por el hombre en el suelo

- **Ahh creo que exagere de nueva cuenta, a lo mejor solo debi darle un zape en la cabeza o simplemente empujarlo** \- suspiro y se dio la vuelta para verificar que Kanae se encontra bien.

Despues de tantas emociones fuertes sufridas las piernas de Kanae se debilitaron y dejaron caer a la chica, el hombre se acerco con rapidez para ayudarla y la tomo de los hombros en ese momento Kanae se pudo fijar mejor en el rostro de su salvador y se dio cuanta de algo...

- **jeje oye se que soy feo pero no es para tanto** \- Kanae vio un par de ojos negros en un rostro alargado junto con un cabello largo alborotado pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion es que su salvador de espaldas se veia como un hombre maduro pero de frente se veia el reflejo de un joven. - **Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es luis** -

- **Ah... soy kanae** \- contesto con cierta desconfianza debido a que el chico se encontraba demaciado cerca de ella. instintivamente Kanea quiso recuperar su espacio personal y se levanto rapidamente sin fijarse que le dio un cabezazo en la barbilla al chico que minutos antes la habia salvado - **ehhh...esto...no... DISCULPAME NO ERA MI INTENCION** \- Kanae se disculpaba de manera repetitiva mientras el chico tirado en el suelo se sobaba la barbilla

- **Oye en serio tienes la cabeza dura, podrias romper un muro con esa bola de hierro que tienes como craneo-** se lamantaba el chico... mientras Kanae solo ponia cara de pocos amigos por el comentario anterior.

\- **y dime como te encuentras, te lastimo ese estupido, si quieres podemos ir a un hospital a que te revisen** \- rapido cambio el tema luis

\- **no es nesesario me encuentro bien** \- cuando intento tomar su bolso se quejo debido a que su muñeca le dolia debido al agarre que el borracho le habia dado... luis solo se limito a suspirar y se dio media vuelta mientras se acercaba a una mochila que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban, Kanae solo se limito a ver como Luis empezaba a buscar algo; unos segundos despues regreso con Kanae junto con una crema desinflamatoria...

 **a ver dejame ver tus muñecas** \- se acerco Luis para aplicarle el medicamento cuando de repente fue interrumpido - **disculpa podriamos salir primero de esta calle oscura primero** \- le dijo la chica - **ahh si claro disculpa dejame ir por mi esposa y nos vamos** \- kanae solo se quedo con la boca abierta despues de escuchar esas palabras y solo pudo decir - **E..ES...POSAAAA** -.

pues aqui tienen chicos mi primer capitulo de el VIAJE DE KANAE soy Erika-chan y pues que les digo adoro skip beats y adoro mas el personage de Kotonomi Kanae es tan kawai me siento como en las nueves ok exagere pero la verdad es que apesar de ser fan de hiou-kun no siento que sea el mejor partido para ella y si existen fic donde la relacionan con shotaro y hasta con el manager de Ren pero no creo que den el calibre y exijo un verdadero personaje amoroso para Kanae-chan bueno pues luego nos hablamos cualquier comentario o sugerencia seran bien recibidos ( no abusen soy nueva en esto del fanfic porfavor los quiere Erika-chan ) sobre el Oc que cree hablare de el el proximo capitulo.


	2. PRIMERA PARADA

CAPITULO 2

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

\- **E..ES...POSAAA** \- fue lo que escucho Luis mientras se tapaba sus oidos y pensaba _ha buena hora me vine a encontrar con esta loca sabia que debia irme temprano pero no tenias que elegir un boleto de avion mas barato verdad_ - **Me refiero a mi mochila** \- Luis tomo su mochila y se la puso en la espalda. Kanae se puso roja por la reaccion que habia tenido... _le llama esposa a su mochila..acaso esta loco o de plano le di tan duro en la barbilla que ya esta delirando, para empezar quien rayos es este chico viendolo detenidamente no es japones es moreno y sus facciones no como la de las personas que eh conocido mmmmmm ademas esa mochila es de las de tipo de acampamento asi que lo mas seguro es que sea un viajero o turista..._ cuando salieron en la avenida fueron a un cafeteria cercana y luis le aplico la crema desinflmatoria.

\- **Gracias** -

\- **Tranquila no es molestia, mmm ya que estamos aqui te invito un cafe y me cuentas como rayos terminaste en esa situacion** -

- **No me recuerdes a ese cerdo desgraciado , ademas fuiste tu el que me ayudo asi que sere yo la que te invite el cafe de manera de agradecimiento** -

\- **Mmmm ok me parece bien** -

mientras esperaban su orden kanae le conto como es que se habia perdido y que desconocia por completo al sujeto que intento atacarla.

\- **Jajajaja entonces eres una chica distraida** \- se reia Luis agarrandose el estomago, Kanae solo se levanto y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Luis el cual se agarro la cabeza del dolor

\- **Asi me agradeces por haberte salvado golpeandome** -

\- **Jumm es tu culpa por reirte de una señorita en desgracia** \- Kanae le contesto golpeando la mesa con su puño - **Ademas tu igual estabas en esa calle oscura de seguro te perdiste tambien verdad** \- . Luis solo desvio la mirada afirmado de esa manera que el tambien se habia perdido Kanae se empezo a reir de el por lo mismo mientras Luis agachaba la mirada de modo de verguenza..

- **Ahora que lo pienso tu no eres japones pero lo hablas perfectamente -** hablo Kanae **\- ademas por la forma en la que vistes de seguro eres un turista o me equivoco** \- .

\- **Mochilero** \- Luis contesto de manera seria - **No soy turista soy Mochilero es diferente** -

\- **¿Mochilero?** \- pregunto Kanae al ser la primera vez que escucha ese termino

\- **Los turistas solo viajan de manera despreocupada y con todos sus gastos ya pagados y de manera superficial, el mochilero viajan de manera mas intima quiere conocer la verdadera cultura, gente y forma de vida de los lugaras que visita ademas los mochileros viajan por un motivo mas profundo no solo por placer -**

\- **Ya veo asi que Mochilero-san, ¿cual es su verdadero motivo para viajar?** \- Kanae pregunto con bastante curiosidad por la informacion recien aprendida,

\- **No creo que nesecites saberlo** \- Luis contesto de manera fria y sin mirarla. Kanae se dio cuenta que la pregunta le molesto a el chico pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion es el cambio en los ojos del muchacho, Kanae vio como sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y de una soledad que hizo que la actriz se preguntara como es que una persona que hacia unos momentos estaba riendo y bromeando podia sentir tanta tristeza...

\- **Disculpa podrias decirme tu hora** \- los pensamientos de Kanae fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Luis

\- **Eh son las 8:00 pm** -

\- **QUEEEEEEEEE...** -

\- **NOOO PUEDE SER MI VUELO SALIA A LAS 7:00 PM AHHHH MALDICION, CON ESTE ES EL 4 VUELO QUE PIERDO DESDE QUE SALI DE CASA** -

Kanae solo pudo pensar _el cuarto vuelo... acaso es idiota... desde que salio de casa, desde hace cuanto esta viajando este chico._ Luis solo se agarraba la cabeza mientras maldecia en su idioma, la gente lo veia extrañado, mientras Kanae solo lo veia con una estraña cara que decia EN VERDAD ES UN IDIOTA.

- **Ahh ni modo tendre que irme a dormir al aeropuerto de nueva cuenta** \- expreso Luis ya aceptando su mala suerte.

- **Dormiras en el aeropuerto acaso ya lo haz hecho antes** -

\- **Si desde que inicie mi viaje eh dormido en varios aeropuertos y terminales de autobus ya no es novedad para mi pero el problema es que ese vuelo me regresaria a mi hogar mmmm supongo que el destino me dice que aun no debo regresar pues que mas supongo que me quedare un poco mas de tiempo en japon** -

\- **Oye oye no crees que te tomas todo con demaciada tranquilidad** \- Kanae cuestiono al chico por la actitud tan relajada que tenia

\- **mmm tu crees la verdad es que no soy una persona que se preocupe mucho por las cosas, si me va bien que bueno si no pues mala suerte mi lema es vive al maximo y no te preocupes por lo demas las cosas buenas siempre llegan en su momento** -

\- **Me recuerdas a alguien** -

\- **A quien** -

\- **A mi mejor amiga** -

\- **Oh ya veo, bueno no te molesto mas tengo que irme al aeropuerto y creo que no debes estar tan tarde fuera de tu casa no crees... bueno fue un placer señorita Kanae trata de no volver a perderte no siempre estare ahi para cuidarte bye bye** \- Luis salio corriendo del local y tomo un taxi mientras kanae se quedaba pensando que en este mundo habia personas de todo tipo y que ella tenia la suerte de encontrar a personas locas en su vida.

Una hora mas tarde Kanae ya mas tranquila en su casa le conto a su familia la situacion que habia vivido mientras su madre estaba angustiada, su padre estaba furioso por que un extraño habia intentado atacar a su hija. de igual forma sus hermanos estaban indignados no podian creer que hubiera gente asi.

\- **entonces ese joven te ayudo verdad** \- dijo en tono serio su padre.

\- **Si asi es** \- kanae contesto

\- **Y no te pidio nada a cambio al contrario te proporciono primeros auxilios** \- volvio a cuestionar el Sr. kotonami

\- **Si** \- kanae agacho la cabaza

- **Y al final por estarte ayudando perdio su vuelo y se fue a el aeropuerto a dormir, mientras tu veniste a casa sin siquiera ofrecerle tu ayuda o hospedaje me equivoco** \- agrego el padre de Kanae.

\- **Ah... pues...si...pero** \- Kanae ya sabia a donde se dirijia la platica.

\- **ERES TONTA O QUE ... NO PUEDO CREER QUE TRATES A UN BUEN JOVEN DE ESA MANERA QUE CLASE DE EDUCACION CREES QUE TE DIMOS KANAE** \- exploto por fin el lider de la familia kotonami.

- **ASI ES KANAE NO PUEDO CREES QUE DEJARAS A UN JOVENCITO AMABLE IRSE A DORMIR AL AEROPUERTO SIN SI QUIERA OFRECERLE AYUDA ADEMAS ES UN EXTRANJERO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE PERDIDO O QUE LE PASE ALGO MALO** \- le regañaba su madre

\- **Un momento yo fui atacada acaso creen que le diria a un completo extraño que viniera a mi casa a dormir que tal si estaban confabulados esos dos y lo que querian era atacarnos a todos** \- Kanae se defendia.

\- **En serio Kanae ni tu misma te creiste lo que acabas de decir** \- dijo con burla su hermano mayor.

- **Creo que deberiamos ir a buscarlo despues de todo dijo que estaria en el aeropuerto asi que vayamos por el y listo** \- comento la hermana mayor.

\- **Ahh que flojera que vaya Kanae por el, ella fue la que lo trato mal** -

\- **POR QUE TENGO QUE IR YO** -

\- **iras por ese joven y lo traeras a la casa para que le agradezcamos de la manera correcta el haber ayudado a la tonta de nuesta hija entediDO** \- sentencio el padre.

\- **Pero... pero...** -

\- **AHORA MISMO SEÑORITA** \- le ordeno su madre.

Kanae al final salio a regañadientas en busca de el Famoso auto llamado MOCHILERO; cuando llego al aeropuerto empezo a buscarlo y preguntar a los guardias de seguridad si lo habian visto al final un guardia le dijo que habia visto a un chico con la misma descripcion que dio Kanea por la zona de vuelos internacionales asi que se dirijio hacia ahi, cuando llego vio como Luis estaba tirado en el suelo con su mochila amarrada a su brazo (por seguridad ya saben)...

\- **Oye tu vamos, iras a mi casa ahi podras descansar** \- le dijo en tono molesto Kanae.

\- **OYE ACASO NO ME OYES TE DIJE QUE TE LEVANTES** \- grito, cuando se acerco a el se dio cuenta que no dormia sino que estaba desmayado Kanae rapidamente le empezo a dar golpes en la cara para que reaccionara cuando abrio sus ojos Kanae quedo en shock por lo que escucho.

Grrrrrrrr... fue el ruido que escucho del estomago del chico el cual solo pudo decir "hambre" antes de volver a desmayarse, Kanae se puso roja por la verguenza y al final fue a comprarle una dona en un local cercano cuando se acerco a Luis para ofrecerla este literalmente revivio al sentir el olor del delicioso postre kanae se quedo viendo como este devoraba la dona.

\- **Acaso eres idiota como rayos te olvidaste de cenar** -

\- **No olvide cenar al parecer perdi mi cartera y no tengo dinero para comprar comida** -

\- **Quee acaso perdiste tu identificacion y pasaporte** -

\- **No solo perdi mi dinero y mis tarjetas de credito mis identificaciones estan dentro de mi esposa** -

\- **Y sigues con eso de la esposa en serio eres un idiota** -

\- **Y dime que haces aqui no sabia que vivias en el aeropuerto** -

- **Jajaja que gracioso, venga vamonos que se hace tarde** -

\- **Aja y que pensaste ya cayo este nooo. pues fijate que no no vas a llevarme a un lugar oscuro donde me quitaras mis organos para venderlos en el mercado neg...auchh OYE POR QUE ME GOLPEAS** -

\- **en serio que eres igual a ella son un par de locos, histericos, dramaticos** -

\- **¡No soy dramatico¡** -

\- **Lo que sea vamos mis padres quieren agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi ademas no haz comido y no creo que sea bueno que andes mendigando comida a la gente de aqui** -

\- **Yo no mendigo nada** -

\- **mira Mochilero-san no estoy de humor ya ok ASI QUE VAMONOS O TE IRA PEOR** \- (imaginen a kanae enojada)

\- **Yes sir** \- (tranquilo Happy)

- **No soy Mochilero-san me llamo Luis** -

\- **Dijiste algo** -

\- **No nada** -

durante todo el trayecto tanto Kanae como Luis no cruzaron palabra alguna cuando llegaron a la casa de los kotonami Kanae pago el taxi y le dijo a Luis que pasara dentro de la casa, ya que cerraron la puerta Kanae recordo el ciclon que se vuelve su casa cada vez que llegan visitas pero no le dio tiempo para advertir a su invitado de golpe que recibiria en ese momento unos fugaces niños se dirijieron hacia ellos, Kanae quiso empujar a Luis para que no fuera atrapado por sus sobrinos pero el chico sencillamente saco una bolsa de su mochila y literal la lanzo al aire de la bolsa salieron diferentes dulces los cuales fueron rapidamente atrapados por los niños, Kanae quedo impresiona por los reflejos de Luis ni siquiera Kyoko habia podido anticipar ese huracan cuando visito por primera vez la casa de su amada Mouko-san. Luis solo sonrio viendo como los niños degustaban los dulces , en ese momento aparecieron los padres y hermanos de Kanae.

\- **Ara Bienvenido** \- dijo la madre de kanae

\- **Muchas gracias por su amable invitacion** \- contesto con una reverencia Luis.

\- **Ohh que buen japones habla este chico** \- comento la hermana mayor de kanae

\- **Es cierto hasta parece que crecio toda su vida aqui** \- agrago el hermano

- **Bueno ya dejenme verlo** \- hablo el padre de kanae

\- **Mucho gusto joven mi nombre es Tatsumi kotonami soy el padre de kanae** -

- **Igualmente Sr es un honor conocerlo mi Nombre es Luis gabino** -

\- **Gabino, nunca habia escuchado un apellido asi, oh disculpa que modales los mios soy juiinichi kotonami soy el hermano mayor de kanae mucho gusto** -

\- **Yo soy akane kotonami y soy la hermana de kanae es un placer Luis-kun** -

\- **Mucho gusto a ambos y en realidad mi apellido tambien es algo inusual en mi pais** -

\- **Ara que curioso ohh que despistada de mi parte mucho gusto Gabino-san soy Ritsuko kotonami soy la mama de Kanae** -

- **El placer es mio mi fina dama mucho gusto** -

- **Ara ara que joven mas educado** -

\- **Hmm** \- exclamo el cabeza de la familia kotonami

\- **Mi hija me comento que la salvaste de un atacante y por eso mismo queriamos agradecerte de manera personal el que hayas protegido a mi hija, tanto yo como mi familia estamos en deuda contigo** \- se inclino el señor frente a luis mintras pronunciaba estas palabras.

- **Nooo porfavor Sr. levantese no es nesesario que haga eso no fue nada solo fue una casualidad el que yo estuviera ahi nadie aqui esta en deuda con nadie** -

\- **Aun asi jovencito pudiste ignorar el evento y pasar de largo y mi hija hubiera sufrido algo mucho peor,pero ayudaste a una deconocida con mucho valor como todo un hombre y en esta casa eso es respetado y admirado, aunque mi hija al final no te haya tratado como debio** \- .

\- **Oye por que yo soy la mala aqui** \- exclamo Kanae con enojo.

\- **Ehh cariño disculpa que te interrumpa pero no te haz dado cuenta de quien es nuestro invitado verdad** \- exclamo la Sra. Kotonami.

\- **Mmmm por que lo dices querida...** el Sr. Tatsumi se puso a observar mejor a su invitado **...** **un momento es verdad ¡tu eres el chico que nos llevo al hotel cuando nos perdimos en la selva de peru hace unos meses¡** -

- **Moo cariño siempre tan lento para recordar yo lo indentifique inmediatamente despues de todo el fue el unico que nos ayudo en ese momento tan desesperante jujuju** \- agrego la madre.

\- **¡YA LOS RECUERDO ERAN LA PAREJA QUE SE SEPARO DE SU GRUPO DE EXPERICION CERCA DE MACHU PICHU¡** \- Luis al fin pudo reconocerlos, en ese momento se levanto y se dirijio hacia ellos para abrazarlos como si de viejos amigos se trataran mientras los hijo y nietos de la familia solo veian de manera sorpresiva los eventos.

\- **¿Ustedes se conocen?** \- kanae interrumpio el emotivo reencuentro.

- **jejeje si recuerdan que hace unos meses nos fuimos de aniversario a viajar por el mundo bueno uno de nuestros destinos fue Peru, ahi quisimos ir a conocer Machu Pichu pero durante el viaje a esta zona tu madre y yo nos distrajismo y nos separamos del grupo cuando nos dimos cuanta que estabamos solo ya teniamos dos horas de habernos perdido asi que empezamos a caminar sin rumbo en la selva tratando de regresar al sendero principal pero solo nos perdimos mas y no teniamos señal de celular ya cuando estaba anocheciendo nos empezamos a preocupar y a tener miedo pero en ese momento salio Luis-kun y nos ayudo a volver al hotel pero jamas tuvimos la oportunidad de saber su nombre completo solo sabiamos que se llama luis** -

\- **Si recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos me lanzaron piedras por que pensaban que era un fantasma por la linterna que traia en la mano** \- agrego Luis.

\- **Lo siento jajjaa pero es verdad sobre todo Ritsuko fue la que te tiro la piedra mas grande** -

\- **¡Si¡ me sorprendio que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera levantar semejante tamaño de piedra sobre su cabeza y lanzarla de esa manera -** recordo luis con miedo de la señora.

\- **Ara ara dijieron algo ustedes dos** \- (inserte cara yandere aqui)

\- **Nooo nada de nada** \- contestaron a la vez Luis y Tatsumi.

\- **Pero quien lo diria muchacho aun sigues viajando solo por el mundo y mirate el mundo no es muy grande en realidad estas en Japon y en nuestra casa** -

\- **Ademas ayudaste a nuestra querida Kae-chan sin saber quien era ironias de la vida no crees cariño** -

\- **Asi es querida...bueno no se hable mas ¡familia hoy celebraremos¡ el rescate de Kae-chan y el reencuentro de viejos amigos viajeros...querida trae el sake que hoy sera hasta el amanacer** -

\- **¡por supuesto cariño¡...Kae-chan, ake-chan ayudenme a preparar la cena** -

\- **Por que tengo que preparle de cenar a este sujeto que solo me a causado problemas** \- susurro kanae.

\- **Ara ara kae-chan dijiste algo** -

\- **No para nada** -

\- **Mmm es curioso kae-chan estoy segura que dije que me ayudaran a preparar la cena de todos no que "tu" le harias de cenar a "el"...jujuju acaso mi pequeña kae-chan esta interesada en nuestro invitado** -

- **¡MAMA¡... que rayos dices moo ire a cambiarme no quiero ensuciar mi ropa** -

Kanae solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto mientras su hermana se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa y su madre estaba frente a la estufa sin moverse... _Kanae yo creo que tu puedes ayudar a Luis-kun a encontrar lo que perdio hace tanto no... ambos se ayudaran a encontrar lo que tanto les hace falta..._ pensaba su madre mientras empezaba a cocinar.

Bueno aqui tiene el cap 2 y pues espero que les este gustando el fanfic en lo que respecta a mi estoy disfrutando haciendolo se que no tengo la mejor ortografia y todo eso pero creanme cuando les digo que estoy disfrutando mucho hacer esto ya en el proximo capitulo contestare los comentarios que me dejen (asi que tenganme piedad no sean muy duros conmigo)

Ok el O.c. Mmmm bueno que tal si les digo una cosa el O.c esta basado en mi Ex novio ( impacto para todos ) siii lo se sonara algo triste y penoso pero es cierto incluso el nombre es el mismo ( estoy muy mal de la cabeza ) pero bueno a el no le gusta skip beats ni siquiera sabia lo que era un fanfic asi que nunca sabra de el , pero es una forma de tributo hacia el entonces si sera algo misterioso, pero muy chistoso, algo malhumorado pero con motivos espero sea de su agrado si sonara trillado una japonesa con un mexicano pero creanme lo eh visto y tal parece son parejas que se complementan bien asi que nos vemos en el cap 3 bye bye .


	3. SEGUNDA PARADA

CAPITULO 3

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche mientras en un pequeño cuarto estaba una peliroja apunto de explotar...

\- **Ahhhh moko-san donde estas, por que no contestas tu telefono, acaso le paso algo, que tal si fue secuestrada o si se perdio y esta en roma o si fue llevada por los yakuzas Ahhhhh Mouko-san juro que te vengare y hare pagar a todos...ZZZzzzzzz** \- (si, se durmio si saben como es ella para que me hacen meterla en la historia).

Mientras tanto en la casa Kotonami la familia festejaba y disfrutaban de los alimentos mientras Luis jugaba con los niños y Kanae lo veia detenidamente para Kanae era la primera vez que veia a un joven que disfrutaba de la cercania de sus sobrinos a parte de Kyoko y no es que no amara a su familia pero eran tan empalagosos que ella preferia estar alejados de ellos el mayor tiempo posible... pero algo que le llamaba la atencion es que Luis tenia una sonrisa que parecia que no tenia ningun problema pero vamos el chico viajaba solo por el mundo y habia quedado en un pais lejos de sus casa sin dinero y sin boleto de avion como podia sonreir de esa manera...

\- **Y como le haras para regresar a tu pais o mas facil como le haras para conseguir tu dinero** \- dijo Kanae.

\- **Luis-kun acaso fuiste asaltado** \- dijo Tatsumi.

\- **Ohh que terrible no puede ser** \- agrego Ritsuko.

\- **No lo que pasa es que perdi mi billetera sin darme cuenta asi que me quede sin efectivo por el momento** \- contesto.

\- **Y tus identificaciones como le haras** \- dijo Juinnichi.

\- **Ah no se preocupen estan dentro de mi es..** -

\- **No vuelvas a llamar esposa a tu mochila te lo advierto** \- dijo Kanae con un avena saltada.

\- **Ara Luis-kun todavias tienes a "esposa-chan" a tu lado si que resiste esa chica** -

\- **Siii ella es la mejor jamas estamos separados mucho tiempo** -

- **Ustedes conocen a su "esposa"-** replico Kanae

\- **Por supuesto su "esposa" es su mochila con la que lleva viajando hasta ahora** \- Tatsumi contesto

\- **Y NO LES PARECE RARO QUE LLAME A SU MOCHILA "ESPOSA"** \- Kanae empezo a desesperarse

\- **No le veo el problema despues de todo esa mochila siempre ha estado con el como si de una "esposa" se tratara** \- agrego Ritsuko

\- **En serio no puedo con ustedes por que tengo que tener una familia tan rara, y tu deja de estar comiendo que no haz contestado mis preguntas** \- Kanae dijo con firmeza

\- **Jejeje disculpa pero es que esta deliciosa la comida de Ritsuko-san, en cuanto a lo otro no debes preocuparte solo debo ir al banco para solicitar una nueva tarjeta y sacar algo de efectivo mañana a primera hora** -

\- **Ah ya veo, supongo que por eso no estabas tan preocupado** -

\- **En realidad no estaba preocupado por que ya me habia pasado antes esta situacion** -

- **No se por que no me sorprende, bueno entonces de donde es obvio que no eres japones pero no haz dicho de donde eres** -

\- **Tienes razon disculpa soy mexicano** -

- **¿Mexicano? ya veo eso explica tu color de piel y tus rasgos** -

- **Luis-kun aun ¿sigues trabajando desde tu computadora como cuando nos conocimos?** \- Tatsumi pregunto.

\- **¿Trabajas desde tu computadora no tienes una oficina? -** Juinnichi me mostro curioso.

\- **Hace algun tiempo si, pero cuando inicie mi viaje consegui que mi empresa aceptara que trabajara desde mi computadora** -

\- **¿A que te dedicas Luis-kun?** \- Akane se unio a la platica

\- **Soy consultor de mercadotecnia** -

\- **¿Mercadotecnia?, si no estoy mal esas personas se dedican a desarrollar planes de ventas y publicidad de empresas, pueden incluso rehacer una empresa si esta en mal estado** \- Juinnichi dijo con tono de sorpresa.

\- **En parte si en parte no** \- Luis contesto apenado

\- **Y como se llama la empresa a la que asesoras** \- Kanae pregunto sin mucho emocion

- **Mmm si mal no recuerdo Luis-kun nos dijo que asesoraba a mas de 30 empresas diferentes no solo mexicanas sino tambien extrangeras** \- Tatsumi comento recordando platicas anteriores con luis.

\- **Tienes razon cariño y si mal no recuerdo cuando estaba en su oficina asesoraba mas de 50 empresas o me equivoco** \- Ritsuko agrego.

\- **QUEEE... ESO ES INCREIBLE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE, ACASO ERES RICO O ALGO ASI** \- Akane dijo sorprendida.

- **No no no el hecho que asesore muchas empresas no significa que sean empresas muy importantes algunas son tan pequeñas como cafeterias locales** \- Luis estaba rojo de la forma en la que la familia Kotonami hablada de el.

- **No lo entiendo si eres tan exitoso en tu trabajo que haces viajando como un vagabundo por todos lados no deberias estar en una elegante oficina con un elegante traje. teniendo comidas con tus clientes y esas cosas** \- Kanae dijo de forma aburrida.

\- **Puede que si asi deberia ser pero por ahora no quiero eso** \- Luis contesto con una sonrisa.

\- **Ademas odio el tipo que era cuando hacia todas esas cosas** \- susurro con la mirada baja.

Sin embargo Kanae logro escucharlo mientras sus padres se veian entre si como si de unos complices se trataran, el ambiente se habia vuelto incomodo, los niños ya dormian y los hermanos de Kanae se habian levantado de la mesa para ir a dormir con sus respectivos hijos dejando a Kanae y sus padres junto a Luis.

\- **Bueno creo que mejor me retiro por hoy** \- dijo Luis levantandose de la mesa.

\- **Alto ahi jovencito ni creas que saldras de esta casa eres nuestro invitado y te quedaras aqui mientras se arregla tu situacion y no acepto un no por respuesta entendido** \- Tatsumi dijo de forma autoritaria.

\- **Agradesco mucho la invitacion pero no quiero molestarlos mas, ya con invitarme a cenar y reencontrarme con ustedes fue mas que suficiente Sr. Tatsumi** \- dijo Luis tratando imponer su decision.

\- **Luis-kun ya prepare tu futon y "esposa-chan" ya esta resguardada, no veo la nesecidad para que te vayas a dormir a otro lado** \- Ritsuko aparecio en la escena dandole unas sabanas a Luis el cual intento no aceptarlas.

\- **Pero Ritsuko-san acabo de decir...** -

\- **Ara ara acaso dijiste algo Luis-san** \- sin duda la madre de Kanae podria ser un angel pero en ciertos momentos Ritsuko podria convertirse en una monstro dictador que no aceptaba que fueran en contra de ella, Luis lo sabia debido a cierto incidente en Peru y el recordar lo que ocurrio aquella vez hizo que el chico se rindiera de inmediato.

\- **Ok ustedes ganan les agradezco su hospitalidad** \- Luis solo se agacho y decidio obedecer sin objetar nada.

\- **Tal vez no podemos ofrecerte mucho Luis-kun pero como te eh dicho antes tu nos ayudaste no solo una sino dos veces sin pedir nada a cambio y sin siquera preguntar quienes eramos por eso el que estes aqui y que podemos compartir lo que tenemos contigo nos hace muy felices; quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, entendiste** \- Tatsumi le daba un calido abrazo a Luis el cual solo se limito a responderle de la misma forma.

\- **Ademas para nosotros eres como un hijo** \- Ritsuko dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- **No creen que estan exagerando ambos jeje** \- Luis decia sonriente.

- **Mmmm quien sabe a lo mejor en poco tiempo si seras nuestro hijo** \- susurro Ritsuko.

Kanae estaba impresionada por que habia visto es cierto que sus padres eran muy bondadosos pero jamas habia visto ese nivel de compacion en ellos, desde pequeña habia visto como sus padres siempre apoyaban a sus semejantes pero debido a su actitud noble aveces habian sido engañados y eso hacia que Kanae se volviera desconfiada con la gente pero algo le decia que ese muchacho no era alguien no los engañaria y si fuera el caso ella misma se encargaria de hacerlo pagar.

\- **Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir Kae-chan podrias llevar a Luis-kun a tu habitacion cuando salga de bañarse para que descanse** \- Ritsuko hablo.

\- **Ehh... por que debo llevarlo a mi habitacion no creeran que dormira conmigo** \- Kanae contesto con rapidez.

\- **Tu eres la unica que tiene espacio Kanae o acaso crees que dormira en nuestra habitacion** \- dijo su padre.

\- **QUEEEE ACASO ESTAN LOCOS NO DORMIRE CON UN HOMBRE QUE NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO** -

- **Ara ara Kae-chan acaso crees que Luis-kun te hara algo mientras comparten la habitacion** -

\- **Papa no puedes permitir esto** -

\- **Mmmm sinceramente no le veo nada de malo ademas Luis-kun es alguien que tiene nuestra completa confianza y dudo mucho que quiera hacerte algo despues de todo tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en sea calle solitaria y no lo hizo y se que tu misma sabes que el no es un hombre que haga ese tipo de cosas** -

\- **Pero papa** -

\- **Pero nada es hora de ir a dormir y hasta donde se tienes libre este fin de semana de tus grabaciones y de la agencia asi que quiero que mañana acompañes a Luis-kun a arreglar su problemas en el banco entendido** -

\- **Papa no puedes hablar en serio** -

- **Buenas noches Kanae** \- Tatsumi se dio la vuelta dejando a su hija sin poder replicar.

\- **Tranquila Kae-chan, Luis-kun es un buen chico ademas creo que te hara bien pasar un tiempo con el Buenas noches** \- Ritsuko se despidio mientras cerraba la habitacion de ella y su esposo.

 _Es en serio como pueden hacerme esto a mi a su propia hija, dejarme que duerma con un hombre es que son tontos mis padres o que rayos, lo que me intriga es como mi papa puede decir que yo misma se que el no es esa clase de persona ahhh en serio deberia de buscar un departmento eh irme lejos..._

 _-_ **Y tus padres Kanae** \- dijo Luis a espaldas de Kanae

\- **NOO ME ASUSTES ASI** \- el sonido de un zape resono en el pasillo

\- **Por que solo te la vives pegandome que te hice para que me trates asi** -

\- **Callate y sigueme** -

Kanae dirigio a Luis a su habitacion cuando entraron Luis le pregunto a Kanea donde dormiria el cuando Kanae le dijo lo que sus padres habian dicho Luis no dijo nada solo se limito a obedecer lo que Ritsuko-san habia dicho y se acomo dentro del futon que le habian preparado pero antes se puso una venda en los ojos por ORDEN de Kanae

\- **Disculpa pero no tengo la mas minima intencion de verte mientras te cambias sabias** -

\- **Eso no lo se, tu duermete mañana debemos ir a tu banco y mientras mas rapido solucionemos esto mas rapido te iras de mi casa** -

\- **Ok ok buenas noches** -

El silencio reinaba en la habitacion mientras ambos chicos dormian separados por una mesa de centro que Kanae utilizaba como escritorio, en algun momento de la noche Kanae sintio deseos de tomar un vaso con agua, cuando regreso a la habitacion vio como luis se encontraba sentado mirando a la ventana la cual tenia una increible imagen de la luna y las estrellas.

\- **Acaso ¿no puedes dormir?** -

\- **Lo siento, sufro de insomnio en ciertas ocaciones** -

\- **En serio no logro entenderte sabes** -

\- **Uhh no sabia que tenias el deber de entenderme** -

\- **Vez, algunas veces eres amable y tienes una sonrisa sincera y otras estas con unos ojos de muerto y una actitud sarcastica y molesta** -

\- **Es posible siempre eh sido medio bipolar** -

\- **¿Medio?** \- dijo Kanae sarcasticamente.

\- **Ok soy bipolar, ¿feliz?** -

\- **Oye quiero que me respondas algo ... ¿por que usas tantos accesorios? no crees que te vez algo llamativo asi** -

\- **Ahh te refieres a estas pulseras y mi collar...mmm bueno lo que pasa es que yo creo que las personas generan diferentes tipos de energias y estas pulseras y collar me ayudan a evitar que esas energias se mezclen con la mia y puedan contaminarme** -

\- **Lo dices como si antes ya te hubiera pasado** -

\- **Es por que asi fue, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ademas... me veo ¡SUPER GENIAL ASI¡** -

\- **Ahh en serio es una molestia que nunca puedas actuar con seriedad** -

\- **Oh disculpe usted señora amargada y seria en todo momento** -

\- **¡NO SOY SEÑORA¡** \- Kanae empezo a patear a luis por lo antes dicho.

\- **Ya vete a dormir** -

\- **Ok disculpa si te hice enojar** -

\- **...** -

 _Asi que ya se fue a dormir jejejeje se nota que es hija de sus padres supongo que no deberia sorprenderme aunque es muy curiosa a lo mejor no siempre se topa con personas como yo creo que deberia descansar mañana sera otro dia y no quiero seguir molestando a estas personas... aun asi._

 _-_ **Me sorprende que haya ido por mi al aeropuerto en serio es una chica amable aunque algo agresiva... pero supongo que eso es parte de su encanto mmmm ya habia escuchado de las famosas "bellezas de oriente" aunque jamas pense que me toparia con una que tuviera una personalidad tan explosiva, en serio su rostro parece tallado en porcelana y su cabellos es muy hermoso y esos ojos azules parecen que pueden ver tu alma. jejeje debo pensar en como la molestare mañana** -

Luis no se dio cuenta que lo anterior lo habia dicho en voz alta lo cual fue escuchado por una Kanae que estaba mas roja que un tomate y hecha bolita en su cama...

 _Es un idiota como puede decir eso en voz alta que tal si mis padres lo oyeran la que se armaria en esta casa... pero es cierto que fue muy valiente al defenderme de ese tipo y la forma que que me cuido hizo que me sintiera mejor al instante... pero por que tenia esa expresion cuando le pregunte el motivo de su viaje... esos ojos negros tan profundos AHH maldicion que rayos estas escondiendo Luis Gabino... te juro que si intentas hacer algo a mi familia te mato. pero por que mi corazon se acelera cuando recuerdo su cara feliz jugando con los niños mejor me duermo y asi pienso mejor las cosas y ya vera no dejare que me moleste con sus tontas bromas de niño chiquito no por nada e lidiado con esos mocosos, hirou-kun y con la mas grande persona infantil de mundo MOGAMI KYOK...maldicion no le marque y conociendola debo tener minimo 500 llamadas y unos 2000 mensajes de ella ahhh mañana me va a molestar como nunca ahhh todo es culpa de este seudo aventurero IDIOTAAA..._

Kanae instintivamente le lanzo una almohada a luis el cual se desperto del susto y miro a todos lados no viendo nada extraño a su alrederor asi que siguio durmiendo...


	4. TERCERA PARADA

CAPITULO 4

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

¡La ciudad de Saltadilla¡... (sorry me equivoque de ciudad)

Era otra mañana en tokio (bla bla bla) Mogami Kyoko se levanto temprano (3 am si que madruga esa niña) para ir corriendo a casa de su "Mejor amiga" para saber el estado de ella, cuando llego a la casa de ella rapidamente saludo a la familia de Kanae y su madre le dijo que Kanae aun estaba durmiendo, pero que podria pasar a su habitacion y le dio una tarjeta de acceso de repuesto que ella tenia para que entrara... Kyoko rapidamente subio hasta el almacen que Kanae tenia adaptado como habitacion y entro sin siquiera preguntar, en ese momento vio como kanae estaba encima de un chico moreno mientras intentaba sacarle los ojos a este por que accidentalmente habia visto una panti de Kanae que habia olvidado guardar, cuando Luis lo descubrio solo se limito a decir "Sexy" y eso hizo que Kanae explotara en contra de nuestro amigo... sin embargo para la mente fantasiosa de Kyoko-chan lo que pasaba era que su querida Mouko-san estaba en un momento comprometedor junto con su Novio, Amante o Enamorado y estaban caramelados.

\- **Yo lo siento no sabia disculpenme los dejo solos** \- Kyoko se sonrojo y rapidamente salio de la habitacion de su amiga.

\- **Ahh Kyoko no espera NO ES LO QUE PARECE** \- Kanae se levanto de inmediato tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

\- **Asi que esa es la "mejor amiga" uff de la que me salvo, aun asi olvido guardar su ropa interior de nuevo** \- Luis solo se limito a salir de la habitacion y verificar que esta estuviera cerrada correctamente.

\- **Moko-san que cruel no me dijiste que ya tenias un novio, se supone que las mejores amigas se cuantan todo como pudiste esconderme algo asi** \- lloraba Kyoko amargamente y en su modo ardilla.

\- **EL NO ES MI NOVIO ES SOLO UN IDIOTA QUE ES AMIGO DE MIS PADRES** \- le regañaba Kanae.

\- **Moko-san te deseo la mayor de las felicidades, ah pero yo quiero ser la madrina de tu primer hijo entendido** -

\- **QUE NO ES ASI** \- Kanae al final le dio un zape a Kyoko para que deja de decir tonterias.

\- **Ya veo que golpear es un habito normal en ti eh Kanae-chan** \- aparecio luis detras de ellas con su pantalon militar y una playera color blanco y una camisa roja de cuadros negros amarrada a la cintura.

\- **Hola mucho gusto me llamo Luis** -

\- **El gusto es mio soy Mogami Kyoko... porfavor Luis-san Moko-san es mi primer y mejor amiga en el mundo le suplico la cuide por el resto de sus dias juntos y les deseo la mayor de las felicidades a los dos** \- Kyoko agarro la mano de Luis y se inclino ante el mientras lloraba dramaticamente.

\- **¿Moko-san?** \- dijo luis al no saber a quien se referia Kyoko-chan.

- **es la forma en la que me llama desde que nos volvimos amigas digamos que es un apodo** \- Kanae contesto de manera tranquila.

\- **Ah ya veo, entonces... no te preocupes Kyoko-san yo protegere a tu querida Mouko-san no debes tener cuidado puedes contar conmigo a partir de ahora yo recibire todos los golpes que Kanae nos lanze a ti y a mi** \- Luis dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- **¡ EN SERIO ¡... ARIGATOU LUIS-SAN ES USTED MUY BUENA PERSONA AHORA SE QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD SERA DURADERA HASTA EL FINAL** \- Kyoko lloraba de la emocion por tales palabras.

\- **Jeje creo que cierto par de personas nesecitan una leccion verdad** \- dijo Kanae con una sonrisa tierna mientras expulsaba una aura maligna a su alrededor y se tronaba sus nudillos.

\- **¡ SUPLICAMOS SU PIEDAD KANAE-SAMA¡** \- dijieron al unisono Kyoko y Luis mientras caian de rodillas e inclinaban sus cabezas hasta el piso.

Ya sentados en la mesa Luis y Kyoko tenian un enorme chichon en sus cabezas lo cual hacia que los sobrinos de Kanae rieran y se divirtieran con ambos jovenes. mientras en la cocina Ritsuko y Akane preparaban el desayuno en tanto Juinnichi y Tatsumi leian le periodico. ya Kanae le habia contado a Kyoko lo que le habia pasado la noche anterior y como es que sus padres conocian a su salvador y como este termino en su habitacion. sobra decir que para Kyoko la situacion era como una novela romantica y que el encuentro de estos dos era cosa del destino segun ella.

\- **Cuando terminemos de desayunar iremos a ver lo de tu banco entendido mochilero-kun** \- dijo Kanae aun enojada por el incidente en su habitacion.

\- **Claro aunque no es nesesario que me acompañes Kyoko-san esta aqui asi que supongo que tendran de que hablar** -

- **¿Mochilero-kun?** \- dijo Kyoko.

\- **Es la forma en la que me llama desde que nos conocimos digamos que es un apodo** \- dijo luis mientras lanzo una rapida mirada a Kanae la cual se atraganto por un momento al recordar que exactamente ella habia dicho lo mismo momentos antes.

- **Ya veo y disculpa Luis-kun de donde eres si se puede saber** -

- **Soy de mexico Kyoko-san** -

- **¡MEXICO¡ en la escuela hemos hablado de ese pais es muy hermoso y tiene una muy rica historia cultural y sus playas son de las mejores en el mundo** \- dijo Kyoko emocionada.

\- **Vaya si que sabes sobre el tema tal vez debas ir un dia de estos si quieres puedo ser tu guia** -

\- **Siii muchas gracias** -

\- **Bueno es tiempo de irnos ya platicaran en otro momento** \- corto Kanae la conversacion.

\- **Este... disculpen hay algo que me tiene intrigada** \- dijo Kyoko algo preocupada.

\- **Dijieron que irian al banco a ver el problema de Luis-san pero hasta donde yo se los bancos no trabajan los fines de semana** -

- **Es verdad** \- dijieron todos los Kotonami y Luis al mismo tiempo.

...

\- **MALDICION AHORA COMO RAYOS SOBREVIVIRE ESTOS DIAS SIN DINERO Y SIN TARJETAS... ah no me queda de otra tendre que hablarle a "esa persona" para que me ayude** -

\- **¿Esa persona?** \- dijieron Kyoko y Kanae.

- **Mi Madre...auque no creo que quiera ayudarme ella estaba encontra de que me fuera de viaje y sigue estando en contra pero supongo que no me queda opcion tendre que llamarle para pedirle ayuda** -

\- **Como crees que no voy a ayudarte Luis-kun, ademas no recuerdo haber dicho que estuviera en contra de que viajaras tu solo niño mentiroso** \- dijo Ritsuko con una tierna y angelical sonrisa.

\- **Perdon pero no entiendo de que habla Ritsuko-san** -

\- **Mooo eres un tontito Luis-kun tanto Tatsumi-san como yo te dijiemos que eres como nuestro hijo y si estas en apuros es nuestro deber ayudarte bobito** -

\- **Nooo puedo aceptar mas su ayuda Ritsuko-san ustedes ya me ayudaron mucho fue mi error el perder mi billetera y como tal es mi deber enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, ademas no quiero aprovecharme de su gentileza** -

Todos en la casa se quedaron impresionados por lo que habia dicho Luis y es que a pesar de su actitud despreocupada y tonta para el no pasaba desapercibido el que sus locuras podrian atraerle problemas y un joven maduro debia enfrentar sus problemas por si solo sin andar arrastrando a la gente con el. esto hizo que kanae se sonrojara pues no recordaba el haber conocido a una persona que estuviera tan consiente de sus actos y que fuera tan honesto para aceptarlos y enfrentar las consecuencias.

\- **Y si hacemos un trato Luis-kun que dices** \- Tatsumi interrumpio el silencio en la sala.

\- **¿Un trato?** \- Luis dijo curioso.

\- **Que tal si te presto el dinero que nesecitas para estos dos dias y el lunes cuando recuperes tus fondos me los devuelves con un 2% de interes que dices** -

\- **Mmmm suena bastante tentador pero no lo veo justo para usted este trato Tatsumi-san** -

\- **Ok entonces me firmaras un pagare por el dinero prestado y sera un interes del 4% que dices** -

Luis lo medito mucho y al final contesto:

- **Que el pagare sea por un 5% de interes y que me permitan invitarlos a comer a todos y sera un trato que dice** -

\- **Es justo me parece bien** -

\- **WAOOH jamas habia visto un negociacion asi se nota que en verdad es un empresario Luis-kun** \- Juinnichi dijo admirado.

\- **Ahora podremos ir a comer todos junto a un restaurante que bien -** Akane saltaba de la emocion

- **Y si no paga** \- dijo Kanae con desconfianza.

- **No creo que Luis-san sea un persona asi Moko-san** \- dijo Kyoko asustada de la actitud de su amiga.

\- **Pues si llegase a ser el caso solo lo envio a la carcel y listo fin del tema** \- dijo Tatsumi.

\- **Descuide Tatsumi-san nunca eh dejado mal un trato con ninguno de mis clientes** -

\- **Lo se en realidad no nesecito el pagare pero se que no aceptaras el dinero sin eso verdad** -

\- **Usted es muy listo** -

\- **Bueno no se hable mas aqui tienes el dinero** -

\- **Quiero que su familia se sienta segura de que pagare este dinero asi que aqui estan mis cosas como mi laptop, mi ipop y mis documentos personales asi esto sera una garantia de que cumplire con lo pactado** -

\- **Oye mocoso esto vale mas que lo que te estoy prestando...ahora soy yo el que siente que esta abusando de ti** -

\- **Esa era mi intencion usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que significan para mi estas cosas es obvio que devolvere el dinero para recuperarlas** \- dijo Luis con una sonrisa.

- **Ok tu ganas cuidare estas cosas mientras me pagas** \- dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa relajada.

- **Basta de tantos negocios me aburren; ahora ustedes tres salgan a divertirse** \- dijo Ritsuko en protesta.

\- **Ohh que buena idea Oka-san asi podremos seguir conociendonos Luis-san** \- se entusiasmo Kyoko.

\- **Si tienes razon adonde debemos ir no conozco esta zona en realidad** \- Luis agrego.

\- **que tal si vamos a el centro comercial nesecito ir por unos libros que me interesan** \- Kanae se unio a la platica.

Al final los muchachos salieron de la casa con rumbo a el centro comercial mientra los padres de Kanae los miraban irse.

\- **Conozco esa mirada papa algo estan tramando tu y mama verdad** \- dijo Akane con una mirada acusatoria.

\- **No tenemos la mas minima idea de lo que dices hija** \- Tatsumi sonreia.

\- **Ademas no esta mal que unos padres se metan en la vida de sus hijos si es para mejorarla** -

\- **Aunque lo mas seguro es que las cosas se complicaran a partir de ahora** -

\- ¿ **Por que lo dices papa**? - Juinnichi pregunto.

\- **Bueno eso es debido a la coraza de hierro en la que vive ese muchacho** \- dijo seria Ritsuko.

\- **Bueno para eso nesecitaremos un poco de ayuda creo que lo mejor seria comunicarnos con el no crees querida** -

\- **Si lo mejor es que el "presidente" sepa de esto lo mas seguro es que le gustara tener a un nuevo miembro en el LOVE ME jajaja** -

\- **Aunque no sea un actor, creo que a Luis-san le urge entrar en ese equipo cuanto antes** -

...

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Takarada este estaba en uno de sus típicos rituales culturales.

\- **Sabes Sebastian ultimante las cosas están muy tranquilas aquí ¿no crees?** -

\- **Es verdad "Presidente"** -

\- **Ahh quiero que algo interesante pase ahora mismo** \- hacia berrinche el excentrico presidente.

En ese momento sono el telefono de la oficina de Takareda, Sebastian fue a contestar y le comunico a el presidente que era una llamada para el de carcater urgente, despues de atender la llamada el rostro de Takareda solo brillaba igual que un niño que le habian complido su capricho...

\- **Jajajaja Sebastian tenemos mucho que hacer las cosas seran bastante entretenidas apartir de ahora, es cierto que mi principal objetivo era ayudar a Mogami-kun pero ahora nos enfocaremos en Kotonami-kun** -

\- **Entendido Presidente** -

Sebastian se retiro de la oficina para empezar con los preparativos de los planes de su señor el cual se quedo solo en su oficina mientras bebia un vaso de whisky.

 _Quien diria que ese chico esta aqui en japon no puedo creer que la persona que ideo la seccion LOVE ME podria ser parte de ella...Luis gabino "el genio mercadologico" debere mantener su perfil bajo si no quiero que las empresas locales empiezen a acosarlo despues de todo el puede convertir el plomo en oro mmmmm pero jamas imagine que conociera a los padres de Kotonami-kun. la primera vez que nos vimos solo era un jovencito de 17 años que acababa de graduarse de la universidad de manera adelantada y sus ideas no solo eran las mas buscadas por las empresas, en general su talento para los negocios es sin duda envidiable pero siempre tenia esa mira fria e inexpresiva que hacia que la gente se alejara de el... me pregunto por que ahora esta viajando como un mochilero. es nesesario que investigue un poco... pero si hago eso y llamo la atencion de su familia sera dificil tenerlo aqui mmmmm que hacer, que hacer..._

 _-_ **Bueno por el momento haremos que kotonami-kun se acerque a el, solo espero que esa mujer tiburon no se entrometa si no esto sera muy dificil para ambos, me pregunto que dira el chico cuando sepa que si aplique su idea , es cierto que lo dijo en broma pero para mi su idea fue la mejor del mundo** -

FLASHBACK...

New York (cinco años atras)

\- **Gabino-kun no crees que tu plan de trabajo es algo mmm despiadado -** Lory Takarada decia mientras bebia una copa de vino vestido con un elegante traje sastre.

\- **Oh asi que despiadado, lamentablemente para ti Sr. Takarada usted solo debe limitarse a proporcionarme las locaciones y modelos que nesecitaremos para la nueva campaña comercial, deje que yo me encargue de las cuestiones administrativas y de mercado, usted solo limitese a lo suyo** \- decia un Luis mas joven vestido de traje con el cabello corto mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- **Tu falta de compasion es de temer muchacho no deberias ser asi aun eres un niño que en mi opinion no deberias estar en este tipo de situaciones** -

\- **No estoy interesado en lo que piensas Takarada te recuerdo que tu socio me dejo a cargo de todo el proyecto y tu solo eres un mediador nada mas, no olvides cual es tu posicion en este negocio y en mi opinion deberias preocuparte mas en tus "Estrellas" que en mi** -

- **A que te refieres** -

\- **Es cierto que la moda actual son los actores japoneses y que su estetica y elegancia es de primer mundo pero no logran transmitir los sentimientos que deberian y aunque creas que soy un mounstro sin corazon mi trabajo es lograr que el publico se enamore de los productos que promociono y si tus actores no pueden siquiera demostrar genuinos sentimientos en sus tomas entonces no estan al nivel que yo nesecito** -

Iory Takareda se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que dijo un simple muchacho de 17 años, es verdad lo que el decia, incluso el mismo estaba conciente de ello pero no sabia como lograr que sus nuevas estrellas pudieran lograr eso y este jovencito como el lo llamaba le estaba dando la respuesta.

- **tal vez deberias enseñarles primero a sentir y luego a actuar, de esa manera serian los mejores del medio, bueno ya es tarde no quiero llegar tarde a mis demas citas asi que esta platica a concluido, espero resultados Takarada con permiso** -

Iory se quedo impactado por lo que le habian dicho la idea no era buena era fantastica el mismo haria que sus estrellas no solo tuvieran talento para actuar sino que tambien pudieran transmitir sus sentimientos a la gente... pero como un niño sin corazon como ese habia tenido una idea tan genial y util se cuestionaba, aun asi se prometio a si mismo que cuando llegara el momento utilizaria esa idea para apoyar a las nuevas generaciones de actores y actrices que salieran de su agencia.

Curiosamente la primera vez que puso en practica esa idea fue con un par de actrices novatas que a lo lejos se veia que no podian tener una verdadera conexion con el publico por falta de sentimientos como el amor.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

- **Jujuju ironias de la vida, pero si lo que dijieron Tatsumi-san y Ritsuko-san es verdad entonces ese chico logro abrir su corazon pero al final no solo volvio a cerrarlo sino que enterro para siempre la oportunidad de recibir y dar amor... jajajaja entonces no te preocupes Gabino-kun YO TAKARADA LORY lograre que puedas amar de nuevo lo juro por mi nombre y el de la SECCION LOVE ME jajajajaja** \- Lory salia saltando de su oficina mientras ideaba nuevos planes para unir a dos personajes muy singulares para siempre.

AHHH ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA TENGO COMENTARIOS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS LA VERDAD ESTOY INSPIRADA EN ESTA HISTORIA Y LES ADELANTARE YA ESTAN LISTOS LOS PRIMEROS 8 CAPITULOS Y EL 9 LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS

IVY-CHAN GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO SEGUIRÉ TRABAJANDO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	5. CUARTA PARADA

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

En uno de los tantos centros comerciales de tokio se encontraban nuestros queridos protagonistas, mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso helado.

\- **Esta delicioso esto Moko-san podria morir en este momento de la felicidad que siento** -

- **Eres una exagerada Kyoko, si no fueras mi amiga nunca saldria contigo** -

\- **Jajaja no crees que eres cruel con ella Kanae-chan** \- se unio Luis a la conversacion

\- **Es cierto lo habia olvidado...quien te dio permiso de decirme Kanae-chan ehh** -

\- **Bueno dado que tus padres ahora son mis padres eso te convierte en mi hermanita asi que desde ahora te dire Kanae-chan mi pequeña imouto** -

\- **Quieres que te golpee hasta que mueras verdad** -

\- **Por cierto Luis-san que edad tienes –** pregunto Kyoko.

\- **Tengo 22 años kyoko y ahora que lo pienso no se la edad de ustedes chicas** -

\- **yo acabo de cumplir 18 años** \- dijo kyoko emocionada

\- **yo tengo 20** \- dijo kanae indiferente.

\- **Y por fin nos diras el por que viajas tanto o seguiras escondiendolo de tu hermanita, onii-chan** \- dijo Kanae con tono de burla.

\- **En serio sigues con eso no te das por vencida verdad** \- dijo Luis con fastidio.

\- **La verdad es que yo tambien tengo curiosidad con respecto a eso** \- Kyoko lo dijo con tono suplicante.

\- **Mmm ok se los dire de cualquier forma no estare mucho tiempo aqui, asi que que mas da... el motivo de mi viaje es que estoy buscando algo que perdi hace tiempo** \- Luis contesto con seriedad en su rostro.

\- **Acaso perdiste otra billetera no, ah ya se fue tu sentido comun verdad** \- Kanae le respondio.

- **Moko-san no seas cruel, es obvio que lo que busca Luis-san es el amor ¡verdad Luis-san¡** -

\- **Jajajaja para nada Kyoko-san no estoy interesado en esas cosas, ademas el amor solo causa problemas y muchas muchas molestias** -

Kanae al escuchar esto sintio un ligero piquete en el pecho pero no le dio importancia, mientras Kyoko le decia a Luis que a pesar de ser una respuesta triste ella lo entendia y que ella pensaba igual a el.

- **Y entonces que es lo que buscas** \- Kanae retomo el tema.

\- **Sinceramente no lo se chicas pero se que es algo importante y tengo que recuperarlo a como de lugar y mientras no lo recupere seguire buscandolo aunque tenga que viajar hasta el fin del mundo** \- Luis dijo esto con una determinacion que no paso de largo para las chicas.

\- **Sigo diciendo que es el amor Luis-san** -

\- **Puede ser Kyoko-san, a lo mejor tu puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo de nuevo no crees pequeña gatita** \- Luis le dijo esto mientras tomaba la barbilla de Kyoko con delicadeza.

En ese momento Kanae sintio una furia inmediata y en el momento que estaba por darle un puñetazo a Luis, una mano jalo de manera violenta a Kyoko separandola de Luis en el acto.

\- **Alejate de Mogami-san en este mismo instante** \- dijo un voz masculina

\- **Disculpa pero creo que te esta metiendo en una conversacion privada amigo –** amenazo Luis.

\- **Ohh disculpa pero estas molestando a la señoritas "amigo"** -

\- **TSURUGA-SAN** \- dijo Kyoko sorprendida por la aparicion de la estrella

\- **Vete de aqui en este mismo instante si no quieres que haga algo al respecto** \- dijo Ren de forma amenazante.

\- **Tsuruga-san esta equivocado el es ami...** \- intento decir Kanae.

\- **kotonami-san, llevate a Mogami-san de aqui ahora mismo** \- Ren interrumpio a la chica.

Inmediatamente de haber dicho esto Ren fue directo a Luis y se puso frente a el con cara de pocos amigos, Luis respondio con una sonrisa burlona la cual hizo que Ren se enojara mas y empujara a Luis el cual dio unos pasos hacia atras por la fuerza de Ren, Luis sencillamente se volvio acercar y se puso frente a el con una mirada que podria matar.

- **Tsuruga-san es un tonto el no me estaba molestando, el es un amigo mio y de Moko-san** \- Kyoko se puso entre los dos protegiendo a Luis con los brazos extendidos.

\- **Mogami-san** \- contesto Ren impactado por el acto de Kyoko.

- **Es verdad Tsuruga-san el es un viejo amigo de mi familia disculpe el malentendido** \- Kanae se inclino para disculparse.

 **-Yo... lo... lo siento mucho no lo sabia disculpe la actitud que tuve con usted –** se apeno Ren.

\- **Tranquilo no pasa nada, no es la primera vez que me ataca un loco cegado por los celos –** Luis se acomodaba su ropa.

Ren se sonrojo por lo dicho por Luis mientras Kanae solo reia sutilmente por la reaccion de su sempai en cambio Kyoko temblaba del miedo que le provocaron ambos chicos que no presto oido a lo dicho por Luis. Ambos chicos se dieron cuanta de la actitud de Kyoko e inmediatamente se acercaron a ella.

- **Tranquila Mogami-san no vamos a pelear te lo prometo** \- dijo Ren apenado.

- **Es verdad Kyoko-san no vamos a pelear** \- Luis agrego.

- **Lo dicen en serio ambos** \- Kyoko modo ardilla decia con miedo.

- **"Lo prometemos"** \- dijieron ambos hombres.

- **Bueno, ya acabo este asunto ¿Tsuruga-san que hace usted por aqui?** \- Kanae custiono ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- **Yo...bueno lo que pasa... es que Mogami-kun me mando un mensaje diciendome que estarian aqui y como yo igual tengo el fin de semana libre decidi venir a verlas e invitarlas a comer a algun restaurante aqui cerca** -

\- **En pocas palabras queria ver a Kyoko verdad** \- susurro Luis a Kanea.

\- **Tan rapido te diste cuenta en serio eres buen observador** \- surruro igual Kanae.

\- **Casi peleamos por culpa de sus celos, es obvio que el esta interesado en ella pero o es muy timido o no sabe como decirlo o me equivoco** \- Luis razono.

\- **Para empezar... fue tu culpa por acercarte asi a Kyoko...idiota** \- Kanae empezo a tronarse los nudillos mientras recordaba la escena entre esos dos.

\- **Oye tranquila no quise hacerle nada a tu amiga, lo juro solo era una broma, Kanae ...Kanae deja de sonreir asi me das miedo... Alejate ahhhhhh** \- gritaba Luis mientras era molido a golpes por Kanae.

\- **Oh es cierto que tonta soy** \- dijo Kyoko interrumpiendo la paliza de Luis.

\- **El es Tsuruga Ren es nuestro sempai en el trabajo, Tsuruga-san este es Luis Gabino es amigo de la familia de Moko-san y esta de visita en Japon** -

\- **Mucho gusto Gabino-san** \- extendio su mano Ren para saludar.

Ren empezo a mirar a Luis con detenimiento dado que se le hizo conocido.

\- **El gusto es mio Tsuruga-san** \- Aceptando la mano de Ren.

\- **Entonces supongo que tu tambien eres un actor verdad Tsuruga-san** \- dijo Luis amistosamente.

\- **Como sabias eso nunca te dijimos que eramos actores** \- Kanae dijo de manera sorpresiva.

\- **En realidad no sabia que eran actores hasta hace unos minutos cuando vi ese comercial en la pantalla gigante con ustedes dos en el -** luis apuntaba una pantalla gigante que se encontraba en un edificio cercano mientras transmitian el comercial "KYURARA".

\- **Ya veo** \- dijieron ambas chicas con un tono curioso.

\- **Gabino-san es usted Mexicano ¿verdad?** \- Ren se metio en la conversacion.

\- **Supongo que estuviste en Mexico o en Estados Unidos cierto –** Luis miraba el comercial en la pantalla.

\- **Asi es visite Nueva York hace algun tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a varias personas de tu pais aunque nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de visitar Mexico en persona** -

\- **Lo suponia –** dijo luis con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- **Acaso tu tambien eres actor Gabino-san tu rostro se me hace conocido** \- dijo finalmente Ren.

 **\- No para nada aunque mi oficio tiene algo que ver con el suyo en realidad -**

\- **Luis-san es "mercadologo", Tsuruga-san** \- Kanae contesto.

\- **¿mercadologo?** \- Ren volvio a preguntar.

\- **Asi es Tsuruga- san y por lo que tengo entendido Luis-san es muy bueno en su trabajo, verdad Moko-san** \- alegremente añadio Kyoko.

\- **Eso dicen mis padres** \- Kanae se limito a decir .

 **\- Y si mejor vamos a ese restaurante a comer no se ustedes pero yo tengo algo de hambre** \- dijo Luis tratando de cambiar el tema.

 _Mercadologo...mercadologo...Luis gabino... por que siento que conozco a este hombre mmm pero de donde ¡UN MOMENTO YA RECORDE¡..._ pensaba Ren de manera insistente.

Luis que se encontraba mirando a Ren con detenimiento se dio cuanta que ya lo habian reconocido asi que se acerco rapidamente a el.

 _-_ **shhh no digas nada Tsuruga-san te lo suplico, ademas a Juliena-sama no le gustaria que estes metiendote en donde no te llaman** \- le susurro Luis al oido a Ren.

\- **Asi que en realidad eres tu** \- Ren dijo con voz baja mientras abria los ojos como platos.

\- **Asi es Tsuruga-san o deberia llamarte como Julie-san te decia... Kuon-kun** \- Luis dijo de manera retadora.

Ren se quedo paralizado por un momento al recordar por completo a Luis y mas por el hecho de que tenia conexion con su pasado el cual luchaba por mantener oculto pues no queria que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad.

\- **Oigan muchachos no se queden atras** \- grito Kyoko depertando a Ren de sus pensamientos.

\- **Ya vamos chicas... venga vamos Tsuruga-san** \- dijo Luis con una sonrisa y jalando a Ren de su saco.

Ya los chicos se encontraban sentados en el restaurante que Ren habia elejido mientras los chicos le contaban como es que se habian conocido y todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior... Ren solo se limitaba a reir de manera tranquila pero su mente estaba fija en el chico que los compañaba.

 _No lo puedo creer, recuerdo a un Luis Gabino totamente diferente a este, en ese entonces yo solo era un joven tonto pero el ya era toda una promesa en el mundo de los negocios a pesar de ser un año mas grande que yo. recuerdo que mi madre lo contrato para que diseñara las nuevas campañas de publicidad para sus botiques y organizara sus pasarelas y aunque siempre quiso que convivieramos mas el y yo... jamas me atrevi a acercarme a el ... siempre tenia una mirada fria y su expresion era seria como si no deseara que nadie se le acercara...mis padres solo se limitaron a decir que sentian mucha pena por el y me advirtieron que jamas me volviera asi._

Ren miraba por momentos como Luis platicaba animadamente y siempre sonreia con Kyoko y Kanae, no podia creer que el joven que conocio hubiera cambiado tanto en unos años.

\- **Disculpen chicas pero debo pasar al sanitario un momento con su permiso** \- dijo Luis mientras se levantaba.

 **\- Igual yo debo ir. Mogami-kun, Kotonami-kun coman no hay nesecidad de que nos esperen** \- dijo Ren con su caracteristica sonrisa rompecorazones.

Ambos chicos se dirijieron al sanitario y cuando entraron Ren cerro la puerta con seguro.

\- **Sabes podrian malinterpretar este tipo de situaciones Tsuruga-san** \- dijo Luis mientras se lavaba las manos.

\- **Dime a que estas jugando Gabino-san** \- Ren se apresuro a decir.

\- **No tengo idea de lo que hablas yo solo soy un viajero que esta visitando Japon y por casualidad me tope con unos viejos conocidos mios eso es todo** -

\- **Por que vistes asi? , siempre fuiste muy serio ahora vas por la calle como si fueras una especie de hippie –** cuestiono Ren.

\- **Y dime por que tu te teñiste el cabello y usas pupilentes Koun-kun** -

Ren y Luis se miraron retadoramente como si estuvieran esperando el ataque del otro mientras la atmosfera en el lugar era tan tensa que una simple brisa podria cortarlo.

 **\- Tranquilo Ren, no tengo la intension de meterme en tus asuntos tan solo no quiero que le digas a esas chicas quien soy no creo que sea buena idea meterlas en asuntos que ellas no entenderan ademas yo solo estoy de paso lo mas seguro es que el miercoles o jueves me vaya a otro pais a continuar con mi viaje** -

\- **No tienes inteciones de revelar quien soy –** dijo dudoso Ren.

\- **Para nada ni siquiera sabia que estabas en Japon supe que ya no vivias en Nueva York y fue todo; Pero jamas me preocupe por saber donde estabas aun cuando Juliena-sama me suplico por ayuda** \- Luis dijo esto con una mirada triste.

\- **Mi madre te pidio ayuda** \- dijo sorprendido Ren

\- **Si asi fue pero en esos momentos tu muy bien sabes que tenia las manos atadas literalmente con otros clientes y cuando por fin estuve libre ni siquiera le devolvi las llamadas –** dijo Luis con seriedad.

 **\- Tu madre fue la primera que confio en mi en el extrangero y me trato como si fuera parte de su familia y jamas pude corresponderle como debia en serio no la he visto desde ese tiempo y si te soy sincero me da verguenza ir a verla y pedirle perdon por la actitud que tuve con ella** \- Luis golpeo el lavamanos con frustracion al recordar como se habia comportado con la madre de Ren.

\- **Tranquilo tu mejor que nadie sabes que mi madre no le guarda rencor a nadie y si ella te considero como parte de su familia, aun es asi. lo sabes muy bien** \- Ren le puso su mano en la espalda a Luis tratando de consolarlo.

En ese momento Luis se levanto y le dio un golpe en el estomago el cual tomo por sorpresa a Ren.

\- **Eso es por abandonar a Julie-san idiota, sabes cuanto te ama tu madre y te atreviste a abandonarla tal vez no pude contestarle las llamadas pero escuche los mensajes de voz que me dejo y escuche como lloraba por ti y aunque pienses que soy un ser sin sentimientos me partio el corazon escucharla asi** -

Ren se levanto y se puso enfrente de Luis y rapidamente le dio un golpe en el estomago.

\- **Y esto es por todas las veces que rechazaste las demostraciones de afecto de ella hacia ti, ella te miraba con ternura y siempre quiso que fueras mas humano pero nunca la volteaste a ver solo te mantenias detras de tu computadora y cuando paso ese incidente ella fue una de las que mas sufrio. Lo sabes** -

\- **Lo se maldita sea, lo se** \- los ojos de Luis empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- **Venga debemos regresar con las chicas deben estar preocupadas** \- dijo Ren mientras le daba la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

\- **A pesar de tener cara de niño bonito golpeas bien** -

\- **Tu igual golpeas duro... pensaba que solo tenias fuerza en los dedos de tanto que tecleabas en tu computadora** -

\- **Jajajaja** \- rieron ambos mientras salian del sanitario.

- **Koun me alegra verte de nuevo en serio, descuida no dire nada sobre tu pasado** \- dijo Luis con un rostro amable.

\- **Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte sano y salvo lus-kun** \- dijo Ren con el mismo rostro.

\- **Sabes bien que no me gusta que me llamen asi , era una de las razones por las que ignoraba a tus padres siempre se empeñaban a llamarme asi** \- decia Luis con verguenza.

Ambos chicos salieron del sanitario tranquilos y riendo .

\- **Y cuando te vas a declarar "Tsuruga-san"-** dijo Luis con burla.

\- **No tengo idea de lo que hablas** -

\- **Vamos si se ve a lo lejos que Kyoko te gusta y mucho... ademas parece que ella puede controlar esos estados de animo tuyos** -

\- **Y tu que Gabino-san pareciera que te interesa Kotonami-san** – devolvio el golpe Ren.

\- **Buena broma la tuya Ren pero no estoy interesado en esas cosas** -

\- **mmm tal vez solo debes darte la oportunidad y ya** -

\- **Ya tuve la oportunidad y lo unico que hice fue arruinarlo todo** \- susurro Luis mientras agachaba la mirada.

Ren se percato de esto y quiso indagar mas en el tema pero fue interrumpido por Kyoko.

\- **Se tardaron mucho ustedes dos, su comida se va a enfriar** – regañaba Kyoko.

\- **Disculpanos Kyoko-san pero es que habia mucha gente en el sanitario** -

\- **Lo siento Mogami-kun** -

\- **Ok entonces comamos** \- dijo alegre Kyoko.

Kanae solo se limito a ver a ambos muchachos mientras sacaba sus propias conclusiones, despues de disfrutar de una buena comida invitada por Ren (es tan dadivoso el hombre) Kanae dijo que iria por los libros que nesecitaba y se llevo a Luis con ella para dejar a Ren y a Kyoko solos un rato.

\- **En serio eres una buena amiga** -

\- **Solo quiero que esos dos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos y asi Kyoko deje de molestarme** -

- **Jajajaja eres lo que llaman una tsundere no es asi** -

\- **Quieres que te golpee verdad** -

\- **Y que clase de libros buscas Kanae-chan** – cambio rapidamente la conversacion Luis.

\- **Y sigues con el "chan"... busco libros de Finanzas** – suspiro Kanae.

\- **¿Finanzas?** -

\- **Como sabes soy un actriz pero aun soy novata y no tengo un manager asignado asi que lo que gano en los pocos papeles que obtengo debo saber administralo para no quedarme sin dinero como le pasa a "ciertas personas"** -

- **Jeje eso fue un golpe bajo Kanae-chan, pero la verdad es muy buena idea la tuya en serio se ve que eres muy responsable por que no compras este dice "Finanzas para tontos"** -

Luis se hayaba tirado en el suelo de la libreria con un gigantesco chichon en la cabeza

\- **No se por que te cuento mis cosas si solo eres un grandisimo idiota** -

Kanae volteo a ver a Luis el cual tenia un libro en la mano que decia "Adulterio" del escritor pablo cohelo en version Ingles. Kanae se fijo que Luis veia el libro con nostalgia pero a la vez con tristeza y dolor, de repente vio como los ojos de Luis se llenaban de lagrimas.

- **Oye estas bien** -

\- **Ah... disculpa no es nada solo una basura en mi ojo lo siento...quieres que te ayude a elejir un libro** \- dijo luis mientras se limpiaba los ojos rapidamente .

\- **Ya tengo el que nesecito, por que no vamos y nos reunimos con esos dos** -

 **\- Yes sir -.**

BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 5 ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLOWERS Y LOS COMENTARIOS. SE QUE MI ORTOGRAFIA ES MALA PERO LES JURO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO TODO PARA CORREGIRLA, ADEMAS SE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE CON EL APELLIDO Y NOMBRE DEL PRESIDENTE PERO YA ESTA CORREGIDO EN SERIO UNA SUPER-MEGA DISCULPA POR ESTE BRUTAL ERROR.

OK EN OTRAS COSAS PUES LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LA FAMILIA DE KANAE ME BASE MUCHO EN VARIOS EJEMPLOS DE FAMILAS DE ANIMES PARA DESARROLLARLA, EN CUANTO A REN Y KYOKO YO SE QUE ELLOS SON LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y CLARO ESTA LES DEDICARE SUS CAPITULOS A ESTOS DOS POR QUE NESECITO QUE SEAN PAREJA PARA QUE LA HISTORIA AVANCE SEGUN ESTA PLANEADA **(LOS QUE PIDIERON KYOKO X REN LO TENDRAN)** LA HISTORIA TENDRA SUS MOMENTOS DRAMATICOS Y TRISTES ASI COMO COMICOS Y SOBRE TODO ROMANTICOS, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTE FIC SERA LARGO APROXIMADAMENTE UNOS 80 CAPITULOS **(ESPERO)**

 **PARA FINALIZAR QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE SUBIRE CAPITULOS DOS VECES POR SEMANAS (ANDAMOS SUPER MEGA INSPIRADOS AQUI) PORFAVOR REPITO SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS PARA MEJORAR EL FIC PORFAVOR HAGANMELO SABER.**

 **SALUDOS PARA MI PRIMER FAN IVA-CHAN.**

 **#FUERZAMEXICO.**


	6. QUINTA PARADA

CAPITULO 5

Narracion

 **Dialogos**

 _Pensamientos_

Ambos chicos salieron de la libreria mientras caminaban en busca de Ren y Kyoko, Kanea no dejaba de observar a Luis el cual solo estaba caminando con una sonrisa y tarareaba un cancion.

 _Que rayos paso hace rato por que se puso asi por un libro acaso recordo algo o significa algo ese libro mmmm no lo entiendo hace unos momentos parecia que se derrumbaria emocionalmente y ahora esta feliz y cantando como tonto... un momento ya habia escuchado de eso existen personas que usan una personalidad muy feliz y activa para esconder su depresion...acaso el esta deprimido ahh no sabria decirlo a lo mejor solo fue un recuerdo triste y ya ni siquiera se por que me preocupo tanto por el si en dos dias se ira y no creo volver a verlo ._

cuando Kanae penso en eso volvio a sentir un lijero piquete en el pecho y se pregunto si acaso se estaria enfermando o algo asi. pocos minutos despues vieron a Kyoko y a Ren este estaba cargando un enorme oso de peluche lo cual hizo que Luis y Kanae se preguntaran que paso.

\- **En el local de ahi atras estan haciendo un concurso de preguntas de cultura general** \- dijo Kyoko emocionada.

\- **Quisimos participar pero sencillamente no pudimos contestar nada** \- Ren dijo decepcionado.

\- **Kawaii** \- Susurro Kanae mientras acariciaba el brazo del enorme peluche.

Luis se fijo en esto y pregunto como es que habian conseguido el oso, Ren solo dijo que lo consiguio por que la esposa del dueño del local lo reconocio y le regalo el oso pero el premio principal era una computadora laptop de nueva generacion... Luis salio corriendo hacia el local y hablo con el dueño; Minutos despues hizo el cuestionario del concurso y literalmente saco una nota PERFECTA el dueño del local quedo impresionado por la velocidad con la que contesto el test, anuncio a el ganador y los otros concursantes se quedaron boquiabiertos pues algunos estaban apenas en la tercera o cuarta pregunta del test. despues de entregarle el premio a Luis este regreso con los chicos y le dio la laptop a Kanae pero cuando comenzaban a preguntarle que hacia este salio de nuevo corriendo al local y empezo a limpiar todo lo que habian utilizado para el concurso quito las sillas y mesas, desistalo el equipo de audio y lo guardo todo en la camioneta del dueño estacionada en el estacionamiento del centro comercial cuando los chicos salieron de la impresion que Luis les habia causado por la rapidez en la que hacia las cosas vieron como este estaba barriendo y finalizando la limpieza del lugar.

\- **En serio jovencito no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado** \- decia un señor gordito que era dueño del local.

\- **La verdad es que nos hiciste un favor al hacer todo esto ahora podemos ir a ver a nuestra hija** \- decia una señora que estaba junto al dueño.

\- **De que hablan** \- pregunto Kanae

- **Es facil, les pregunte que me interesaba uno de esos osos gigantes que estaba regalando pero me dijieron que solo eran para los participantes del concurso y que las inscripciones ya habian acabado asi que le dije si les interesaba hacer una apuesta** -

\- **Por suerte para el a mi me encanta las apuestas jejeje** \- reia el dueño del local.

\- **Cariño eres todo un caso** \- decia la esposa del dueño.

\- **El dueño y yo apostamos que si lograba contestar el test con una calificacion perfecta y limpiaba todo el desorden realizado por el concurso en menos de 1 hora el me daria el premio del concurso y uno de esos enormes osos de peluche gratis** -

\- **Jejeje y al final lo hiciste en solo 52 minutos jovencito –** dijo el dueño.

\- **No te interesaria trabajar aqui me seria de mucha ayuda alguien tan eficiente como tu** \- le propuso el dueño.

\- **Por el momento no estoy interesado pero agradesco mucho la oferta señor** -

\- **Aqui tienes...toma –** Luis volteo a ver a Kanae.

\- **¿EH?... que...que como** \- decia Kanae sin entender que ocurria.

- **Es un regalo de mi parte Kanae-chan** \- dijo Luis.

- **No yo no puedo aceptarlo...ademas no me gustan este tipo de cosas** -

\- **mmmm es curioso dijiste que era lindo antes o no** – cuestiono Luis.

Kanae se puso roja por que Luis habia escuchado ese ligero susurro mientras Ren y Kyoko solo sonreian de manera picara por la reaccion que tenia Kanae.

\- **Moko-san ahora tenemos un oso igual no es increible** -

\- **Yo no ... lo que pasa es que** \- tartamudeaba Kanaea.

\- **Jajaja que bien por ti Kotonami-san que tengas a Luis tan pendiente de ti** \- Ren decia con una calida sonrisa.

\- **Oye Ren no digas cosas raras Kanae-chan es mi hermanita y es mi deber cuidarla ademas es injusto que solo Kyoko-san tenga un oso de peluche ¿no crees?** -

Kanae ya no pudo resistir mas la verguenza y literal le tiro un gancho derecho a Luis que literalmente salio volando mientras gritaba POR QUEEEEEE...

todos los presentes reian mientras Kanae escondia su rojo rostro con su peluche y se dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya mas tranquilos todos decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse para ir a descansar despues de un divertido y cansado dia, Kanae aprovecho su ultima carta con Kyoko eh hizo que Ren la llevara a su casa en su auto mientras ella arrastraba un semi inconciente Luis por las calles...

\- **Este... podria ayudarme Kanae-sama** \- decia Luis con miedo.

\- **Quisieras, despues de todas las verguenzas que me hiciste pasar en el dia crees que te voy a ayudar, ademas ¿no es el hombre el que debe cargar las cosas de una mujer? insensible** \- decia una aun molesta Kanae.

\- **Pero es que es muy incomodo cargar semejante peluchote** -

- **Debiste pensar eso antes de ir corriendo a buscarlo para mi –** Kanae esta sonrojada.

\- **Ok tienes razon debi pensar primero las cosas disculpa** -

- **Mmm parece que si estas arrepentido de verdad ok te ayudare dame la bolsa de los libros** -

\- **Solo eso –** se quejo Luis por lo dicho.

\- **Creo que alguien no entiende verdad** \- dijo Kanae alzando su puño.

\- **Perdon no volvere abrir la boca** -

\- **Mira podemos descansar un poco aqui que dices** -

\- **te lo agradezco** -

Se dirigieron a un pequeño parque y ahi tomaron asiento en una de las bancas mientras descansaban un poco

\- **Ahhh que bien se siente estirar el cuerpo** \- decia luis mientras se estiraba.

\- **Exagerado** -

\- **Jejeje puede ser... oye Kanae-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta** -

\- **Que quieres** \- Kanae seguia enojada.

\- **¿Tienes novio?** \- dijo Luis sorpresivamente.

\- **EHHH QUE...QUE RAYOS ESTAS PREGUNTANDO IDIOTA** \- Kanae se sonrojo por la pregunta.

\- **No me malentiendas lo que pasa es que me llama la atencion eres una chica de 20 años bastante linda y con un gran futuro como actriz, pero no tienes muchas amigas, me atreveria a decir que solo Kyoko-san y Ren-san son tus amigos, en cambio otras chicas de tu edad estan siempre acompañadas de muchas chicas que la admiran y de chicos que quieren ser su pareja y tu no eres asi. me preguntaba el ¿por que la diferencia?** -

\- **No me gusta la gente hipocrita y en este mundo existe mucha gente asi -** contesto Kanae con mucha seguridad -

\- **Prefiero mil veces tener solo dos amigos en el mundo que tener un millon de falsos amigos que solo buscan sacar algo de mi –** añadio con mirada seria.

\- **Jajajaja en serio eres genial Kanae-chan nunca imagine que pensaramos igual tu y yo** -

\- **¿Ehh?** -

- **Si yo igual pienso lo mismo que tu, es mas yo me atreveria a decir que no tengo ningun amigo en el mundo siempre he estado solo. sobre todo ahora que viajo por todos lados , pero pienso lo mismo que tu sobre las personas** -

\- **No vas a decir que deberia ser mas social y tratar de mejorar mi actitud** \- cuestiono Kanae sin mirar a Luis.

\- **Para nada creo que tu forma de ser es completamente genial por que es tu verdadera esencia y no creo que debas aparentar ser alguien que no eres –** Luis dijo inocentemente.

\- **Mmm que curioso que tu digas eso sabes** -

\- **A que te refieres** \- Luis cambio de tono su voz

\- **A lo que paso en la libreria. te pusiste a llorar y cuando me di cuenta te pusiste a reir como tonto, yo siento que tu eres el que aparenta algo que no es** -

\- **Ya veo te diste cuenta, pero sabes Kanae no se trata de aparentar lo mio se trata de proteger** -

\- **¿Proteger?** -

\- **Asi es Kanae-san si tu en realidad supieras como soy de seguro huirias de mi despues de todo los seres humanos siempre le han tenido miedo a los Mounstros** -

- **Ahora me diras que eres una clase de vampiro o de alien verdad** -

\- **JAJAJAJAJA en serio eres genial Kanae-chan... pero no es broma lo que digo sabes –** Luis mantenia una mirada fria.

\- **Si si si ya entendi eres un Mounstro horrible venga vamos a casa que quiero darme un baño –** Kanae no quiso idagar mas en el tema.

\- **Yes sir** -

 _Quien dijo que los Mounstros no son tambien humanos Kanae, es cierto que aparento ser alguien que no soy pero lo hago por que no deseo lastimar nunca mas a nadie ademas los Mounstros no tenemos derecho a sentir amor de ninguna clase y eso es por que nosotros no sabemos dar amor..._

Luis empezo a caminar detras de Kanae mientras esta caminaba con un sonrojo bastante obvio en su rostro...

 _ERES UNA JOVEN DE 20 AÑOS BASTANTE LINDA... ERES GENIAL KANAE-CHAN...TU FORMA DE SER ES AUTENTICA Y GENUINA... Que rayos como puede decir esas cosas tan a la ligera no se da cuenta de lo que dice o que, ademas no es como si quisiera tener su aprobacion o respeto solo es un tonto que habla sin pensar eso es... pero por que me siento asi por que mi corazon brinco cuando dijo todo; eso no es la primera vez que me dicen linda siempre ha habido chicos que intentan ligar conmigo y me dicen cumplidos, cual es la diferencia con este chico y por que me siento asi AHHH maldicion._

 _-_ **Kanae-chan hey Kanae-chan estas bien** \- decia Luis mientras miraba muy de cerca el rostro de Kanae.

Cuando Kanae reacciono puedo fijarse mejor en el rostro de Luis, no era un galan como Tsuruga Ren pero el chico tenia su encanto Kanae se fijo en los ojos negros y en ese tono de piel caramelo que carecterizaba a Luis ademas noto que su piel tenia un hermoso cutis y que sus labios eran realmente bonitos ademas de un sexy pircing en la oreja izquierda. Kanae se sonrojo por la cercania que tenia del rostro de Luis y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo y ya saben Kanae sonrojada es sinonimo de...

- **ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO** \- y de esta forma Luis termino en el suelo por (ya perdi la cuenta) vez.

\- **Yo solo me estaba preocupando por ti no era para que me golpearas asi** \- se sobaba la mejilla por la bofetada recidida.

- **Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a la casa de una vez ya esta anocheciendo** -

\- **Si como digas** -

Al llegar a su casa Kanae se pudo dar cuenta que habian estacionado una limossina tipo hummer de color dorada, ella inmediatamente supo aquien le pertenecia el vehiculo y solo se limito a susurra "PRESIDENTE" a lo cual Luis solo puso un rostro serio por el comentario de Kanae, al entrar a la casa ambos chicos se dirigieron al comedor y fueron recibidos por la madre de Kanae.

\- **Bienvenidos muchachos parece que les fue muy bien el dia de hoy, verdad** \- decia Ritsuko.

\- **Ah bienvenida Kotonami-kun como haz estado** \- decia Lory con una sonrisa fresca.

\- **Presidente Takarada a que debo el que usted este aqui en mi hogar** \- decia Kanae dando una reverencia a su Jefe.

\- **En realidad venia a ver a tu inusual invitado Kotonami-kun** -

\- **Ahh maldicion debi imaginar que Kanae trabajaba para ti Lory** \- decia luis parado en la puerta de la habitacion.

\- **Jeje, ha pasado tiempo Luis-kun no nos veiamos desde hace años verdad** \- Takarada respondia.

\- **Lory si quieres hablar conmigo podemos hacerlo afuera; lo siento Tatsumi-san, Ritsuko-san pero ustedes entienden verdad** -

Ambos adultos solo asintieron con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa.

\- **Tan directo como siempre eh, me parece bien, pero antes...** \- dijo el presidente muy serio.

El lugar se quedo en silencio mientras todos esperaban escuchar lo que el diria...

\- **Ritsuko-san podria regalarme mas de estas deliciosas galletas estan riquisimas –** dijo Lory con tono infantil.

Todos cayeron de cabeza por lo que dijo.

\- **Maldita sea Lory hablemos de una vez porfavor** \- decia Luis ya enojado.

- **Ok ok no te desesperes** -

Ambos hombres salieron de la casa mientras eran seguidos por Kanae, se subieron a la limosina de Takarada y empezaron a hablar.

\- **Fue Ritsuko-san la que te dijo que estaba en Japon verdad Lory** -

\- **Asi es Luis pero no te enojes con ellos solo me dijeron que te metiste en problemas y vine para ver si podia ayudarte** -

\- **Sabes que no me interesa tu ayuda Lory el lunes arreglare mi situacion y me ire inmediatamente no quiero que otros "PRESIDENTES" se enteren de mi presencia aqui en japon** -

\- **Oh ya veo pero dime Luis-kun "tu situacion" se arreglara asi de facil el lunes –** Lory encendio un cigarrillo.

\- **A que te refieres Takarada** -

Kanae veia como Luis hablaba de igual a igual con su Jefe y se pregunto como era que el presidente conocia a Luis y por que parecia que este no estaba a gusto con la presencia de Takarada.

\- **Me refiero a TU VERDADERA SITUACION Luis-kun estuve investigando y se el motivo por el cual estas viajando. llevas mas de un años viajando por varios paises y jamas te quedas mas de un semana en cada ciudad que vistas es como si estuvieras huyendo no crees** -

- **Lory maldito** \- Luis se puso furioso y Kanae se puso nerviosa debido a que era el mismo tono que uso cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a aquel sujeto que la habia atacado la noche anterior.

- **Tranquilizate si, no estoy aqui para ser tu enemigo al contrario quiero ayudarte a librarte de esa maldicion que te persigue desde hace mucho** -

 _Maldicio a que clase de maldicion se refiere el presidente y de quien esta huyendo Luis por que no hablan claro..._ Kanae se desesperaba por dentro por respuestas.

\- **Conozco esa cara Lory algo estas planeando que es dime** -

\- **Es un secreto pero por ahora quiero que te quedes en japon por un tiempo** -

\- **Ahh... estas loco Takarada sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aqui** -

\- **Traquilo ya me encargue de eso ya hable con Carlo-san y esta de acuerdo conmigo en que te quedes un tiempo en Japon** -

\- **QUEE COMO RAYOS ES QUE HABLASTE CON CARLO CONTESTA –** Luis se levanto abruptamente.

\- **Jujuju mi querido amigo tu sabes que puedo hacer muchas cosas con mi posicion pero desgraciadamente tu no tienes el mismo poder que antes y Carlo-san esta de mi lado asi que solo te queda obedecer** -

\- **JA ni creas por un segundo que tienes control sobre mi Takarada yo soy totalmente independiente asi que no puedes obligarme a nada, esta conversacion se acabo** -

- **Ohh es cierto Kotonami-kun no te gustaria ver a Luis cuando era un niño pequeño tengo UNAS FOTOS MUY LINDAS AQUI proporcionadas por Carlo-san el antiguo jefe de Luis-kun** -

\- **Ok ok me quedare en Japon un tiempo pero no abras mas esa boca tuya** \- decia luis con cara de desesperacion.

\- **Jojojoj aun eres un niño que quiere jugar en un mundo de adultos** -

 _Yo mas bien vi como chantajeaste a una persona Presidente no le veo nada adulto a eso._ pensaba kanae con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

- **Por cierto Kotonami-kun aprovechando esta visita quisiera darte esto** \- Lory le entregaba un sobre dorado con un moño azul marino.

- **Disculpe Takarada-sama de que se trata esto** \- Kanae acepto el sobre y lo empezaba a revisar.

- **Es la invitacion para el Baile que tendremos por el 20 aniversario de la agencia tendremos un gran buffet y baile sera como un cuento de hadas** \- decia Lory con ojos brillosos.

- **Ya le entregue una invitacion a tus padres, desgraciadamente no puedo invitar a tus hermanos por que sera un evento sin niños y no creo que quieran dejarlos** -

\- **Muchas gracias Presidente sera un honor estar ahi –** Kanae hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- **Como siempre solo haces tonterias con tu agencia no Lory** \- se burlaba Luis con desden

\- **Es curioso que lo digas Luis-kun pues tu tambien estas invitado mira aqui esta tu invitacion** \- le entregaba un sobre igual al de Kanae.

\- **No gracias afortunadamente no soy parte de tu agencia y no tengo nesecidad de ir a una fiesta de una empresa con la cual no estoy relacionado** \- Luis devolvia el sobre.

\- **Mmmm pero si tu trabajaras en la agencia apartir del lunes como el manager de Kotonami-kun** \- dijo Lory de forma inocente.

\- **QUEEE ESTAS LOCO YO NO VOY A TRABAJAR PARA TI** \- gritaba Luis con bastante enojo

\- **Claro que si apartir de ahora seras el manager de los miembros de la seccion LOVE ME de nuestra agencia** -

\- **ESTAS BROMEANDO VERDAD JAJAJAJA SOLO TU PODRIAS LLAMAR A UNA SECCION LOVE ME JAJAJA –** Luis se reia con lagrimas en los ojos.

- **No le veo lo gracioso tanto Kotonami-kun y sus amigas son parte de esa seccion** -

\- **Queee Kyoko-san tambien es parte de esa seccion** -

\- **Oh veo que ya la conoces a Mogami-kun eso es perfecto asi solo te falta conocer a Amamiya-kun y listo pero podras platicar con las 3 el lunes a primera hora** – Lory volvia a tomar su cigarrillo.

- **Ademas quiero que tu seas el que organize la fiesta de aniversario con ayuda de tu seccion** -

\- **Ya te dije que no trabajare para ti Lory y no podras obligarme** -

- **Sabia que dirias eso asi que me tome la libertad de conseguir el numero de cierta persona que estoy seguro que hara que cambies de opinion** -

\- **JA no existe nadie que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinion –** Luis se cruzo de brazos.

\- **Oh apostamos que te parece si le marco y vemos si sigues pensando lo mismo** -

\- **Hazlo venga da tu mejor golpe Takarada** -

Lory marco y espero a que contestaran cuando lo hicieron le paso el celular a luis y dejo que escuchara la voz al otro lado de la linea cuando luis reconocio la voz se puso palido y empezo a sudar de forma exagerada.

\- **Ok que me decias Luis-kun** \- Lory sonreia victorioso

\- **Sera un placer trabajar con ustedes Kotonami-san, porfavor cuide de mi Takarada Lory-sama** \- decia luis con una sonrisa forzada.

\- **Kotonami-san estas bien te noto algo "ausente"** \- Lory pregunto con preocupacion.

\- **Kanae-chan...Kanae-chan estas bien** \- Luis se mostro preocupado.

\- **Ah...si disculpen es que tuve un sueño raro donde decia usted que Luis se quedaria mas tiempo en japon y que se volveria el manager de todas en el LOVE ME jajaja no es gracioso** -

 _Se encuentra en completo estado de negacion -_ pensaron ambos hombres.

\- **Pues asi sera Kotonami-san, Luis se volvera su manager a partir del lunes asi que espero que se lleven bien con el** -

\- **ACASO ESTA USTED LOCO PRESIDENTE** \- Kanae exploto finalmente.

Iory se quedo impactado por la forma en la que Kanae le habia hablado pero decidio no darle importancia pues la situacion era comprensible.

\- **NO PUEDE PONER A ESTE IDIOTA COMO NUESTRO MANAGER ES UNA PERSONA COMPLETAMENTE AJENA A NUESTRA PROFECION QUE TAL SI COMETE UN ERROR Y HACE QUE NOS DESPIDAN ADEMAS AMAMIYA-SAN YA TIENE MANAGER, LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO NO PUEDO ARRIESGARME ASI** -

\- **Creo que te estas equivocando Kotonami-kun, es cierto que Luis-kun no es un miembro del mundo del espectaculo pero el es sin duda un genio en los negocios y las relaciones publicas ademas el siempre ah estado relacionado con el medio pues el a sido el creador intelectual de muchos comerciales famosos alrededor del mundo asi que el esta sobrecalificado para el puesto. Con respecto a amamiya-kun ya fue avisada del cambio de manager** -

- **Pero y si falla** \- decia con desesperacion kanae.

\- **Tranquila Kanae-chan se lo profesional que eres en tu trabajo y ten por seguro que estare a la altura de tus estandares, ademas hoy tu misma me dijiste cual es tu mayor prioridad en cuanto a un manager se refiere asi que no te preocupes confia en mi** -

\- **Mmmm que rapido aceptaste la idea de trabajar para mi –** Lory interrumpio.

\- **Callate Lory sinceramente me sigo oponiendo a la idea pero no quiero que "ella" venga aqui a molestar, en serio no puedo creer que hayas conseguido su numero solo para chantajearme acaso eres un niño, que carajos pasa contigo** -

\- **Quien es ella** \- dijo Kanae con un rostro serio

\- **No te preocupes no es nadie importante** \- contesto rapido Luis.

\- **No señor no seguire aceptando que me sigas ocultando cosas, sobre todo ahora que trabajaremos juntos o me dices quien es ella o te hare sentir el peor de los infiernos** \- Kanae ponia un rostro que hizo que Lory y Luis se abrazaran del miedo que sintieron.

\- **Kotonami-kun tranquilizate no es nesesario que te pongas a si le marque a la madre de este niño tonto verdad Luis-kun –** Lory encubrio rapidamente a Luis.

\- **Siii asi fue es que mi madre es muy molesta y siempre me esta buscando –** continuo Luis.

\- **Mmmm no me estan mientiendo –** dijo Kanae dudosa.

- **Por supuesto que no** \- dijieron ambos.

\- **Bueno ...ya todos mas tranquilos que tal si descansamos ademas me gustaria que vayan mañana a mi casa para que Luis-kun y yo podamos ver los detalles del Baile que dicen** -

\- **Ok pero ni crees que ya te escapaste de esta Luis cuando estemos solos en la habitacion tendras que darme muchas explicaciones entendido** -

\- **Si lo se te prometo que te contestare todo** -

\- **Disculpen acaso dijieron "cuando estemos solos en la habitacion"** \- Lory se acerco y cuestiono.

\- **Lo que pasa es que estoy durmiendo en su cuarto, es el unico lugar donde puedo quedarme** -

\- **Eso explica todo,ya decia yo que ustedes parecian una pareja de enamorados –** Lory se burlo.

\- **PRESIDENTE NO DIGA ESO YO JAMAS ME RELACIONARIA CON ESTE TONTO DE ESA MANERA** \- grito Kanae.

\- **Lory en serio no quiero volver a escuchar una broma asi de tu parte nuevamente entendido** \- Luis dijo con una mirada mortifera que hizo que Takarada temblara por un momento.

\- **Tal parece que Kotonami-kun puede graduarse pronto, pero tu tendras que iniciar desde cero** \- Lory abrio la puerta de su limosina mientras los chicos bajaban de esta inmediatamente les recordo la invitacion del dia siguente y se despido.

\- **Ara... chicos acabaron sus asuntos con el Presidente** \- Ritsuko decia con su caracteristica sonrisa.

- **Siii** \- ambos chicos contestaron con cansancio.

\- **Alguien podria explicarme que hace un oso gigante de peluche en la sala** \- Tatsumi hablo.

\- **Lo siento es mi culpa es un regalo que le hice a Kanae-chan –** se disculpo Luis.

\- **Ara ara... Kae-chan que afortunada eres jujuju –** dijo Ritsuko con emocion.

\- **Nuestra hermanita esta creciendo tan rapido** \- dijieron Juinnichi y Akane al mismo tiempo.

\- **Luis-kun por favor te encargo a mi hija desde ahora porfavor cuidala –** Tatsumi se inclino frente al chico.

Luis penso que Tatsumi se referia al trabajo que Lory le habia impuesto asi que contesto de manera afirmativa a las palabras de Tatsumi, mientras Kanae se puso de nuevo roja de la verguenza y agarro a Luis de su playera y lo arrastro a su habitacion.

\- **Ara Kae-chan si que es impaciente ya no puede esperar ningun segundo mas a estar sola con Luis-kun** -

\- **Mmm... quisiera pedirles que vivieran aqui cuando se casen pero tanto Luis como Kanae son muy orgullosos no creo que acepten, bueno lo importante son los nietos espero que el primero sea un varon** \- Tatsumi decia ilusionado.

UHHH LISTO... ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO Y EL ANTERIOR ERAN UNO SOLO PERO CUANDO VERIFIQUE ME DI CUENTA QUE ERAN MAS DE 15 HOJAS WORD Y DIJE "CREO QUE MEJOR LO DIVIDO EN 2 ... AHORA BIEN QUISIERA COMENTARLES QUE CUANDO ESCRIBO LOS CAPITULOS ME INSPIRO CON "PRISIONER" DE FUWA SHO ES UNA CANCION QUE ADORO, ES CURIOSO CUANDO VI LA ESCENA DONDE KYOKO LLORA Y AHORCA A FUWA DIJE ESTO ES ARTE DE PRIMER MUNDO LA HABILIDAD DE KYOKO PARA ACTUAR ES IMPRESIONANTE PERO POR ALGUN MOTIVO KANAE SIGUE SIENDO MI FAVORITA.

SALUDOS PARA IVY-CHAN Y PARA BRENNAKA.


	7. SEXTA PARADA

CAPITULO 6

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

En la habitacion de kanae, Luis estaba sentado en el piso mientras Kanae estaba sentada en su cama.

- **Bien ahora mismo quiero que empiezes hablar y no quiero mentiras entendido** -

\- **Kanae en serio no te estoy mintiendo** -

\- **Quiero que me digas en este instante quien carajos eres Luis Gabino** -

\- **Te prometo que mañana te dire la verdad en casa de Lory lo juro por mi vida** -

- **No se si debo creerte solo me haz estado mintiendo** -

Luis se acerco lentamente a Kanae y tomo con suavidad su mano mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

\- **Te juro que mañana te dire absolutamente todo no pienso ocultar nada te lo prometo** -

Kanae se sonrojo e instintivamente puso su mano encima de la de Luis, este al sentir la mano de ella quiso quitarla pero no pudo algo dentro de el no dejo que su mano se moviera y solo se dedico a sentir la mano de la joven, en comparacion con la suya era pequeña y delicada pero aun asi Luis se sentia seguro con ese toque como nunca antes se habia sentido y sintio una paz como hacia mucho no lo hacia, pero inmediatamente una imagen llego a su mente.

 _ **...Te odio...**_ decia un rostro femenino que lloraba mientras sonria de manera perturbadora. ese recuerdo hizo que Luis rapidamente se alejara de Kanae de manera violenta como si hubiera tocado fuego .

\- **Lo siento disculpa no pienses mal no queria sobrepasarme, creo que mejor me meto a bañar o quieres hacerlo tu primero –** Luis hablaba nervioso.

\- **No esta bien puedes ir tu primero** \- decia Kanae con el rostro agachado.

\- **Ok supongo que tendremos que levantarnos temprano para ver a ese inutil de Lory** -

Luis salio de la habitacion.

 _Que rayos fue eso por que tome su mano de seguro lo hice sentir incomodo por eso se alejo asi... Kanae eres una tonta que tal si piensa que me gusta...eh que dije noo eso no es cierto el no me gusta solo es un idiota que me esta ocultando cosas no puedo sentir nada por una persona asi, pero por que me senti tan bien cuando me prometio que me diria todo la verdad por que mi corazon empezo a latir asi... esos ojos me hablaban con sinceridad... acaso me esta empezando a gustar Luis Gabino?..._

mientras tanto en el baño de la casa Kotonami Luis tomaba una ducha y mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo...

 _Que demonios fue eso, maldita sea Luis ni se te ocurra empezar a sentir cosas innesesarias en este momento...Ademas recuerda que tu no tienes derecho a sentir nada por nadie y muchos menos que alguien sienta algo por ti._

Luis empezo a recordar de nuevo **...** _ **En serio creiste que alguien podria sentir algo por ti, me das asco...**_ La imagen en la mente de Luis eran los pies de un hombre y enfrente de el estaba los pies de una mujer levantados del suelo. **...** _ **Nunca podras ser feliz eres un mounstro...**_

\- **No lo olvides Luis tu solo sabes destruir lo que amas** \- susurraba mientras salia de la regadera.

\- **Tal parece que esos dos tardaran en conectarse, tu que dices cariño** \- Ritsuko decia preocupada.

\- **No te preocupes amor ellos son jovenes aun y les daremos la ayuda que nesecitan** \- Tatsumi le dijo a su esposa.

\- **Tienes razon amor no debemos preocuparnos** -

Kanae se metio a bañar y mientras estaba en la tina...

\- **Mmmm ahora que lo pienso como sera la familia de Luis, solo se que tiene una mama pero nunca he escuchado si tiene papa o hermanos y como rayos conoce a el presidente Takarada, ahh no tiene caso si lo que dijo es verdad mañana sabre que rayos oculta ese tonto** -

El silencio reino en el baño hasta que...

\- **me pregunto que clase de chicas le gustaran a Luis** -

\- **Maldicion deja de pensar en esas cosas** \- se metio mas en la bañera.

En la habitacion.

\- **Se esta tardando mucho Kanae-chan, esa chica es muy extraña a veces esta de buenas y otras esta de malas la verdad el unico que sale perdiendo aqui soy yo solo se la vive pegandome no tiene ni la mas minima pizca de elegancia y feminidad no entiendo como puede ser actriz** -

\- **Ohhh asi que eso piensas de mi ja.. ja..ja** \- Kanae estaba detras de Luis con una cara que ni un demonio tendria.

\- **Perdoneme Kanae-sama solo soy un estupido que no sabe lo que dice** \- Luis estaba arrodillado frente a kanae mientras suplicaba por su vida.

 _En serio es un idiota... -_ **Pero aun asi se ve tierno** -

\- **Ahhh que dijste Kanae** -

Kanae se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo habia dicho en voz alta y se puso roja de la verguenza y empezo a patearlo con alebocia.

\- **NOOOOO PIEDAD SE LO SUPLICOOOOO KANAE-SAMAAAA** -

\- **SOLO CALLATE Y RECIBE TU CASTIGO COMO HOMBRE** -

 **\- NOOOOOO** -

\- **YA CALLENSE LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ** \- dijo la familia Kotonami con enojo.

\- **Lo sentimos** \- dijieron ambos chicos en voz baja.

Durante la noche en la habitacion Luis y Kanae platicaban de cosas sin sentido

\- **Oye Luis se que dijiste que me diras todo mañana pero quiero que me conteste algo** -

\- **Mmmmm quieres un adelanto ok esta bien puedes preguntar** -

\- **¿Como es tu familia? tu conoces muy bien a mis padres pero yo no se nada de los tuyos** -

- **Ya veo, bueno yo solo tengo a mi madre y bueno ella es algo complicada en cuento a mi padre fallecio cuando tenia 5 años, casi no lo recuerdo y no tengo muy buena relacion con su familia y en cuanto a la familia de mi madre la verdad es que no son personas con las cuales deseo estar relacionado** -

\- **Entiendo disculpa no quise incomodarte** -

\- **Tranquila no es un tema que me cause conflicto asi que no es dificil para mi hablar sobre eso** -

El silencio reino en la habitacion hasta que Luis empezo a quejarse y a moverse con desesperacion en el futon

- **Hoy hace bastante frio, no crees** \- dijo Luis.

\- **Ni creas que te dejare subir a la cama –** advirtio Kanae con un mirada seria.

- **Nunca dije que quisiera la cama** -

\- **Pero en serio hace frio debere sacar mi bolsa de dormir es mas caliente** -

- **Oye no empiezes a desordenar mi habitacion esta claro** -

\- **No pienso desordenar nada** \- Luis intento sacar su bolsa de dormir pero literalmente termino cayendo dentro del armario desacomodando toda la ropa de Kanae.

\- **Vez te dije que desacomodarias todo... en serio eres un inutil –** suspiro Kanae resignada.

\- **Lo siento ahorita mismo acomodo todo** -

\- **Dejalo mañana acomodo yo, ven sere amable contigo y te dare un pequeño espacio en la cama es bastante grande pero ni siquera pienses nada raro entendido** -

\- **No pienso nada raro ni me interesa** -

Kanae le dio un golpe con la almohada y se hizo aun lado para dejar que luis pudiera dormir en la misma cama (king side tranquilos)

\- **Te lo advierto que si solo llego a sentir que me rozas no solo te molere a golpes sino que dormiras en la calle entendido** -

\- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN ESO** -

Luis se acomodo en el otro extremo de la cama y se puso sus sabanas; literalmente cayo muerto de sueño, Kane solo se limito a suspirar e irse a dormir mientras pensaba que la situacion en la que se encontraba era demaciado cliche.

A la mañana siguiente Kanae desperto y cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que Luis no estaba en la Habitacion, inmediatamente se levanto y se dio cuenta que tampoco se hallaban sus cosas Kanae se asusto y salio corriendo de su cuarto buscandolo y pensando lo peor.

\- **Mama Luis no es...** -

Luis estaba desayunando con la familia de Kanae tranquilamente cuando Kanae bajo.

\- **Ara Buenos dias Kae-chan el desayuno ya esta servido** -

\- **Por que no estabas en la habitacion** -

\- **¿Ehh?** \- dijo Luis sin entender la pregunta.

\- **Por que no estabas en la habitacion y donde estan tus cosas** \- pregunto Kanae indignada.

\- **No estaba en la habitacion por que yo siempre madrugo para salir a correr y mis cosas no estan en tu cuarto por que tu mama me recomendo que dejara mi mochila en su bodega para no incomodarte mas, ademas el lunes despues del trabajo empezare a buscar un departamento para vivir** -

\- **QUEE dijiste... por que te vas a ir?** \- dijo Kanae sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado.

\- **Bueno es que apartir del lunes seremos compañeros de trabajo y no creo que sea buena idea que vivamos juntos y mas que compartamos cuarto** -

\- **Tambien creo que es lo mejor Kanae, Luis nesecitara su propio espacio y no seria bueno para ti que sigan viviendo en esta casa** \- Tatsumi decia con seriedad.

\- **Ademas no quiero que tu carrera se vea afectada; los medios pueden ser exagerados y no queremos que tu carrera se vea afectada por un rumor malintencionado, no darias una buena imagen y es mi deber procurar que tu carrera y la de las otras este sin mancha alguna** -

Kanae quedo boquiabierta por lo que habia escuchado. _El Presidente tenia razon ni siquiera a empezado a trabajar oficialmente y ya esta realizando su labor de manera profecional, puede ser que el si sea un buen manager despues de todo.._

- **Kanae, Lory-sama acaba de hablar por telefono y me pidio que les dijiera que la reunion en su casa sera al medio dia y que llevaran traje de baño** \- Ritsuko les decia a los muchachos.

\- **Ya me habia imaginado que Lory se encargaria de hacer algo asi** \- dijo Luis con desden.

\- **Es normal despues de todo hablamos de Takarada Lory** \- Tatsumi se unia a la conversacion.

\- **Pero creo que no ire a la casa del Presidente** \- decia Kanae timidamente.

\- **No es de buena educacion que hagas algo asi Kae-chan** \- Ritsuko regañaba a su hija.

\- **No tienes traje de baño verdad** \- decia Luis con los ojos cerrados.

- **No te importa idiota** \- Kane le sacaba la lengua.

- **Ma maa no peleen tan temprano por que no mejor aprovechas y comprar un traje de baño, Luis- kun podrias acompañar a Kanae-chan asi se pueden ir a casa de Takarada-san una vez que Kanae elija uno** -

\- **Mama no nesecito que Luis me acompañe yo puedo ir sola** \- Kanae protestaba.

\- **Kanae deja que Luis te acompañe me sentiria mejor si el va contigo porfavor hija** \- suplico Tatsumi.

\- **Esta bien papa... que no oiste tu vienes conmigo asi que deja de comer pareces un barril sin fondo -**

\- **Oye aun no acabo eso** \- protestaba Luis por que le habian quitado su plato de la mesa.

Ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo a el centro comercial, Luis llevaba una pequeña mochila color negro en la que llevaba su traje de baño y un cambio de ropa, mientras Kanae llevaba un bolso rojo grande para llevar sus cosas.

\- **No nesecito de un guardaspaldas** \- Kanae decia con rostro enojado.

\- **No te enojes tampoco es como si me la viviera pegado a ti** \- Luis se limitaba a contestar.

\- **Yo sola puedo defenderme, no soy una niña** -

- **Esto no tiene nada que ver con que seas niña o no, eres una mujer y es normal que puedas ser superada por la fuerza de un hombre** -

\- **Tu mismo sabes lo fuerte que puedo Golpear** -

 _Eso no es golpear eso es torturar..._ pensaba Luis con miedo de recordar como Kane lo habia tratado ultimamente.

Ambos llegaron a la tienda de trajes de baño, Luis se quedo en la entrada para no molestar a Kanae mientras esta buscaba uno.

 _Mmmm cual deberia escoger, no es como si no hayara alguno de mi talla pero no tengo la mas minima idea de cual elejir, tal vez debi decirle a Luis que me acompañara a lo mejor podia darme su opinion...NOOO MALDITA SEA NOOO recuerda que quedamos que ya no pensariamos tanto en el, ademas tal vez no sea un mentiroso pero a lo mejor si es un pervertido y no pienso arriesgarme... pero cual elijo maldicion._

\- **Mira amor es el jovencito de la otra vez** \- decia un viejo gordito.

\- **Ohh pero si es Luise-san** \- Un señora grande saludaba a Luis.

\- **Ah son ustedes me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo Señores. Furukawa** -

\- **El gusto es nuestro que haces aqui el dia de hoy** \- decia el simpatico señor.

\- **Vine a compañar a un amiga a comprar un traje de baño** -

\- **Ahhh te refieres a esa linda chica de cabello negro verdad** \- decia la señora Furukawa.

\- **Sabes es muy linda tu novia Luise-kun** \- la señora Furukawa agrego.

\- **Jajaja no es mi novia, es mi amiga nada mas** -

- **Mmmm pero ella te gusta verdad Jovencito** \- dijo el señor.

\- **No negare que es linda pero no tengo interes en una relacion amorosa por ahora** \- Luis sonaba apenado.

\- **Ahh la juventud de ahora es tan floja** -

\- **Disculpe?** -

\- **Niño eh vivido mucho mas que tu y eh visto ese rostro antes, es la cara de "No quiero volver a ser lastimado". asi que dejate de tonterias y sal con esa linda chica antes que sea demaciado tarde a leguas se ve que a ella tambien le gustas chico y dudo mucho que ella sea una mala persona ella no te lastimara te lo puedo apostar** -

\- **Jeje es cierto ella no es mala al contrario es una mujer increible, lo pensare pero no prometo nada** -

\- **Disculpa a mi esposo Luise-san es algo entrometido y no sabe cuando debe quedarse callado** \- decia la esposa amablemente.

\- **No hay problema agradezco mucho su consejo** -

\- **HAZLO O TE ARREPENTIRAS LUEGO** \- el Sr. Furukawa agarro a luis de su playera.

\- **Ya ya mejor vamos a abrir el local** \- la señora empezo a arrastrar a su marido.

Ambos viejitos se fueron dejando a un Luis con cara de POKER FACE.

- **Disculpenme señores pero para mi es imposible el volver a amar** \- susurro Luis.

Atras de Luis se hayaba Kanae con su rostro caido mientras caminaba hacia el ,habia escuchado toda la platica y en un principio se habia emocionado cuando escucho ... _No negare que es linda...Pero no estoy interesado en una relacion amorosa ..._ eso habia hecho que Kanae sintiera un hueco en el pecho no entendia que estaba pasando con ella.

\- **Kanae-chan ya terminaste?** \- Luis interrumpio los pensamientos de Kanae.

\- **Ah...si ya acabe** \- dijo Kane con el rostro caido.

\- **Ok pues vamos a ver a ese loco de Lory** \- dijo Luis con tono de mando.

El camino a casa del Presidente Takarada fue silencioso hasta que Luis...

\- **Rayos olvide decirle** -

- **Uh ... que paso?** \- Kanae contesto.

\- **Hace rato me encontre con unos conocidos pero uno de ellos me llamo Luise-san y olvide decirle que no soy Luise sino Luis jejeje** -

\- **Ah ya veo** \- Kanae dijo sin emocion.

\- **Que pasa Kane te veo triste, quieres un dulce?** -

\- **No me molestes** \- susurro Kanae

\- **Mmm que dijiste no escuche** -

\- **DIJE QUE DEJES DE MOLESTARME** \- Kanae golpeo a luis con su bolso lanzandolo unos metros.

- **Alguien anoto la matricula del auto que me arrollo** \- dijo Luis con espirales en los ojos (otro con rinnegan).

\- **JAJAJA tan temprano y ya estan romanticos ustedes dos** \- decia Takarada Lory.

- **De donde rayos saliste** \- Luis se levanto rapidamente.

\- **Estan en frente de mi casa es ovbio que este aqui esperando a mis invitados** \- decia Lory vestido con una camisa hawaiana color verde con un pantalon blanco, sandalias y un sombrero de paja.

\- **Buenas tardes Takarada-sama agradesco mucho su invitacion mi madre le envia esto** -

\- **Ohh muchas gracias Kotonami-kun de seguro son mas de esas deliciosas galletas** \- decia Lory asombrado.

\- **En serio eres una niño grande** \- decia Luis con cara de molestia.

\- **Si pero eso no cambia que mañana este niño grande se convertira en tu "J-E-F-E"** -

\- **No abuses Takarada no quieres que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda** -

\- **No puedes hacerme nada o si no ya sabes quien sabra que estas aqui** \- decia Lory con su celular en mano.

Luis solo sintio un escalofrio al recordar la voz que estaba al otro lado de la linea esa vez.

\- **Te juro que no se cuando ni como lo hare pero te juro que me cobrare esta humillacion** -

\- **Si bueno falta mucho para eso** -

\- **MOKO-SAN¡** -

De la mansion de Lory salio corriendo Kyoko para abrazar a su mejor amiga mientras de tras de ella venia corriendo de igual forma Maria Takarada, nieta de Takareda Lory.

- **Jajajaj Moko-san que bueno que llegaste ahora podremos divertirnos todos juntos verdad Maria-chan** -

\- **Si es cierto Onne-sama que bueno que llegaste Kanae onne-sama** \- dijo Maria con una linda sonrisa.

\- **Si disculpen el atraso** \- contesto apenada Kanae.

\- **¿mmm? quien es ese chico Onne-sama?** \- pregunto Maria.

\- **Ah es verdad disculpa Luis-kun no te salude** \- se disculpo Kyoko.

\- **Tranquila no pasa nada me da gusto verte de nuevo Kyoko-san** -

\- **Es cierto, Maria-chan el es Luis-san es amigo mio, de Moko-san y de sus padres** -

\- **Oh péro que hermosa señorita mucho gusto soy Luis Gabino** \- decia Luis mientras se inclinaba frente a Maria y le daba un beso en la mano.

- **Ahh m...mu...mucho gusto soy...soy Takarada Maria** \- Decia Maria sonrojada por el saludo de Luis.

\- **Bueno, bueno ya entremos que los otros invitados deben estar esperandonos** \- decia Lory mientras se dirijia a la puerta de la enorme mansion que era su casa.

\- **Bienvenidos sean todos les puedo ofrecer algo de beber** \- decia sebastian.

\- **A mi un jugo porfavor sebas-chan** \- decia alegremente Maria.

\- **Igual yo porfavor sebastian-san** \- Kyoko decia timidamente.

\- **Yo quisiera una soda porfavor** \- dijo Kanae.

\- **Entendido en un momento estara servido... disculpe caballero usted no desea alguna bebida?** \- le pregunto sebastian a Luis.

- **Yo me encuentro bien muchas gracias** \- Luis contesto tranquilamente

\- **Lory hablemos de negocios quieres** \- inmeditamente cambio el tema Luis

\- **Ma... tan desesperado como siempre, no quieres primero disfrutar de la alberca al menos** -

- **Lory yo no vine a jugar y lo sabes dime que quieres lograr con tu fiesta y yo vere que asi sea** \- Luis decia con desden.

\- **Humm? que tiene que ver Luis-san con la fiesta de LME presidente** \- pregunto Kyoko curiosa.

\- **Ah es cierto Mogami-kun no te eh dicho las nuevas buenas verdad?... ya tienes manager** -

\- **QUEE?... HABLA EN SERIO PRESIDENTE** \- decia Kyoko con ojos ilusionados.

\- **Asi es Mogami-kun te presento a tu nuevo manager Luis Gabino** \- dijo Lory con tono solemne.

\- **Que acaba de decir?** \- Kyoko quedo en trance.

- **A lo que se refiere el presidente es que Luis sera el manager de toda la seccion LOVE ME Kyoko** \- decia Kanae con indiferecia.

\- **NO PUEDE SER** \- Kyoko exclamo.

\- **Es cierto Kyoko-san apartir del lunes sere el nuevo manager de la seccion LOVE ME** \- Luis dijo con un rostro amable.

\- **Eso es increible sera todo un placer el trabajar con ustede Gabino-san porfavor cuide de mi apartir de ahora** \- Kyoko mostraba su respeto a su nuevo manager.

\- **No seas tan formal Kyoko-san con llamarme Luis es mas que sufienciente** -

\- **Ademas el sera el encargado de organizar la fiesta de la proxima semana** \- agrego Lory

- **No lo puedo creer eso es asombroso, un momento desde cuando el presidente y Luis-san se conocen?** \- cuestiono Kyoko

 **\- Es una larga historia en realidad -** decia Takarada dandole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- **Creo que es momento de que cumplas tu promesa Luis-san** \- Kanae dijo con seriedad.

\- **Ok ok... Lory nesecito que me ayudes con esto porfavor** -

\- **Mmmm ya veo asi que por fin hablaras, esta bien te ayudare** \- Lory dijo sonriente.

La sala quedo en silencio esperando que Luis empezara a hablar sin duda la mas impaciente era Kanae que habia ya agarrado mania por saber el pasado de Luis.

\- **Mi nombre completo es Luis Fernando Gabino Muñoz mucho gusto –** se presento Luis iniciando asi su historia.


	8. SEPTIMA PARADA

CAPITULO 7

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

- **Naci en la ciudad de Mexico y soy licenciado en Mercadotecnia ademas tengo una maestria en comercios internacionales** \- iniciaba Luis su historia.

\- **Mi madre se llama Graciela Muñoz ella es una mujer bastante seria y estricta** -

- **Yo mas bien diria que es Endemoniadamente seria** \- dijo Lory interrumpiendo a Luis.

- **Si como decia, mi madre me educo de manera no muy ortodoxa ella se empeñaba en que fuera el mejor en todo lo que ella me asignaba ya sea clases de musica, arte o mi educacion seglar -**

\- **Asi que desde niño el era considerado un genio como ningun otro en America , el detalle es que se volvio muy buscado por todo tipo de empresas verdad?** \- Lory volvio a interrumpir.

- **Asi es debido a mis calificaciones me gradue de la universidad a los 16 y a los 19 ya tenia mi maestria, pero al parecer resulte muy bueno en mi trabajo y empezaron a correr ciertos rumores que me causaron varios y serio problemas** -

\- **Rumores? que clase de rumores** \- pregunto Kanae.

\- **No quiero recordar eso porvafor** \- decia Luis con miedo.

\- **Presidente que clase de rumores** \- Kanae dirijio la pregunta a Lory.

 **\- Si mal no recuerdo lo empezaron a llamar "el midas de los negocios" no es asi Presidente -** decia un voz muy familiar.

Tsuruga Ren venia entrando en la sala junto con su leal manager Yashiro el cual habia dicho lo anterior ambos se sentaron en un sillon libre que estaba a la derecha de Kyoko y quedando enfrente de Luis.

\- **A pasado tiempo Luis-san no nos veiamos desde la universidad verdad** -

\- **YASHIRO... no puedo creer que seas tu, que rayos haces aqui y por que vienes con Tsuruga Ren** \- dijo Luis sorpredido por ver a su antiguo conocido de la universidad.

- **Soy el manager de Ren es logico que este a su lado en todo momento** \- contesto tranquilamente.

\- **No siempre estas a mi lado Yashiro-san** \- decia Ren apenado de la actitud de su amigo.

\- **Si que haz cambiado Luis-san cuando el Presidente me dijo que estabas aqui sinceramente esperaba encontrar a otra persona no a este "nuevo tu"** \- decia Yashiro con tono de burla.

\- **Lo mismo pense yo** \- Lory decia aguantandose la risa.

- **Rianse si quieren pero este es mi nuevo yo y no pienso cambiarlo para nada ENTENDIDO** -

\- **Si si ya entendimos** \- dijieron Ren, Lory y Yashiro al mismo tiempo.

\- **Dis...Disculpen pero usted tambien conoce a Luis-san?** \- preguntaba Kyoko timidamente.

\- **Asi es Kyoko-chan, Luis y yo fuimos a la misma universidad en el extrangero y bueno el era muy conocido en el campus pues era el mas joven en todo el instituto que estaba por graduarse con honores mientras la mayoria de nosotros apenas iniciabamos la carrera -**

 **\- Ademas eramos compañeros del club de anime y manga en la universidad no olvides eso Yashiro -** Luis decia con los brazos cruzados.

\- **Es verdad jeje lo habia olvidado** \- _mas bien no queria que dijieras esa parte de mi vida Luis idiota._

- **Es cierto queria saber donde aprendite a hablar tan perfecto japones** \- decia Kanae de manera acusatoria.

\- **Jajajaja si es cierto Luis-san ya no recuerdo donde aprendiste a hablar tan perfectamente el japones** \- decia Yashiro divertido mientras Lory se reia sonoramente y Ren apenas podian aguantar la risa de recordar esa historia.

\- **ehh... bueno... yo fui a una escuela de japones si eso es ...fui a una escuala de japones en Mexico hace mucho** \- decia Luis con nervios.

\- **Oye no acordamos que no me dirias mentiras es obvio que me estas mintiendo** \- Kanea traia un aura negra y maligna a su alrededor.

\- **OK TE DIRE LA VERDAD... aprendi viendo anime** \- lo ultimo lo dijo susurrando.

- **Disculpa no te entendi podias hablar mas fuerte** \- dijo Kanae

\- **DIJE QUE APRENDI VIENDO ANIMES** \- grito al fin Luis.

\- **Jajajajajajajajajajaja** \- reian Lory y Yashiro al recordar que en el pasado Luis les habia dicho lo mismo, mientras Ren solo reia de manera discreta pues el conocia a Luis de mas tiempo y no solo sabia eso sino que lo habia visto hacerlo.

- **Los odio a todos** \- decia Luis apunto de reventar de lo enojado que estaba.

\- **Ok luego me burlare de ti por eso ahora quiero que me digas que es eso de "el midas de los negocios"** \- dijo Kanae cambiando el tema de la conversacion.

\- **Eso te lo puedo explicar yo Kotonami-kun, Luis es tan bueno en su trabajo que literal cualquier proyecto en el que estaba involucrado resultaba un exito inmediato** \- decia Lory dando otro sorbo a su bebida.

- **Lo que significa que Luis hacia que los dueños de las empresas que el asesoraba se volvieran ricos** \- agrego Yashiro-san.

\- **Eh de ahi que me llamaran "el midas de los negocios"** \- decia Luis frustrado por el apodo que le diron.

\- **Ok entiendo pero no veo el por que un apodo inocente te causara problemas** \- Kanae siguia su interrogatorio.

Por un momento la sala se quedo callada tanto Luis como Lory y Ren pusieron caras serias mientras los demas solo se preguntaba que es lo que pasaba.

\- **Lory podrias hacerme el favor de contestar esa pregunta, no me siento listo para dar una respuesta** \- Luis decia con la mirada baja, mientras Kanae se empezo a culpar a si misma por haber hecho esa pregunta. Al parecer habia tocado un tema bastante delicado.

\- **Kotonami-kun, Mogami-kun, Maria-chan lo que van a escuchar es algo confidencial solo un pequeño grupo de personas saben esto y dado que Luis quiere ser honestos con ustedes les dire que paso , Yashiro-kun la misma advertencia te la hago a ti entendido** -

\- **SI** \- dijieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

\- **Bueno, como ya hablamos Luis es muy bueno en su trabajo y como recordaran dije que cualquier proyecto en el que estuviera involucrado se volvia un exito, debido a esto Luis empezo a recibir muchas ofertas de trabajo de empresas nacionales y extrangeras, en ese entonces Luis ya trabajaba en una empresa consultora llamada GSW la cual tiene muchas oficinas alrederor del mundo y aunque paresca increible de creer el era el director del departamento de marketing con solo 17 años de edad, fue en ese tiempo en que nos conocimos el y yo debido a un proyecto que realizamos juntos** -

- **Asi es como ustedes dos se conocieron entonces** \- razono Kanae y Kyoko.

\- **Asi es bueno a lo que queria llegar era que Luis diariamente era acosado por representantes de varias empresas que deseaban tenerlo trabajando para ellos, Luis como el profecional que era aceptaba ver las ofertas para poder considerarlas pero muchas de esas ofertas eran para trabajos que afectaban seriamente a otras empresas o lastimaban y dañaban a la naturaleza, Luis nunca acepto estas ofertas asi que las empresas mas desesperadas o necias empezaron a acosarlo en la calle incluso en su casa con visitas y llamadas a cualquier hora. el actual ex jefe de Luis; Carlo Tomassino decidio mandar cartas amenazando a las otras empresas que si seguian con ese juego el los demandaria por acosar a uno de sus empleados** -

\- **Un momento hace algunos años escuche en los diarios de cierto incidente en el extrangero, que un joven empresario fue privado de su libertad por una riña corporativa no sera acaso que se referian a Luis** \- dijo Yashiro con miedo.

\- **Asi es Yashiro-kun ese joven del que se refirieron los medios era Luis** \- dijo Lory con un rostro muy serio.

El lugar se quedo en silencio mientras Kanae, Kyoko y Maria miraban impactadas a Luis al saber que el habia sido secuestrado.

\- **S..se...cuestrado** \- dijo Kyoko en estado de shock.

\- **Abuelo creo que no esta bien que asustes a unas chicas como nosotras con esos cuentos** \- Maria regañaba a su abuelo con un tono temeroso.

Kanae solo se limitaba a estar en silencio y agarrar con fuerza su falda de coraje por haber tenido que hacer aquella pregunta.

\- **Tranquilas no fue para tanto solo me secuestraron unos dias nada del otro mundo, estoy vivio es cierto que mi madre se puso como loca pero es normal en ella no se lo tomen tan enserio jejeje** \- decia Luis con una sonrisa para relajar el ambiente.

- **Que tal si mejor nos metemos a nadar un rato y a divertirnos me apoyas Ren?** \- Luis miro con desesperacion a Ren para que le siguiera la corriente.

\- **Ah si ... si es mejor... hay que disfrutar nuestro ultimo dia libra Maria-chan , Mogami-kun** \- dijo Ren contestando la suplica de Luis.

- **Si vamos onee-sama hay que divertirnos** \- Maria jalaba del brazo a Kyoko la cual salio del shock en el que estaba.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala con rumbo a la pisina que tenia Lory en su jardin dejando atras a Lory, Yashiro y Kanae.

\- **Luis siempre hace lo mismo cuando la gente se entera que fue secuestrado a el no le gusta que sepan que durante su secuestro fue golpeado y torturado y que estuvo secuestrado mas de un mes** -

\- **Mas de un mes no es posible** \- dijo Yashiro con frustracion por lo que le habia pasado a Luis.

- **Cuando la policia lo encontro estaba en muy mal estado tenia varias costillas rotas y varias fracturas en el cuerpo ademas de desidratacion y anemia avanzada. todo por que se nego a realizar planes de venta para la empresa que lo secuestro** \- Lory agrego

\- **Torturado, golpeado... como es que puede sonreir asi despues de eso...no logro entenderlo yo me hubiera vuelto loca si sufriera una experiencia asi -** dijo Kanae mientras sentia como su cuerpo temblaba de imaginarse a si misma en aquella situacion y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- **Kotonami-kun si en verdad quieres saber la historia completa no debes exigirla debes ganartela, Luis es un chico que nunca a reaccionado bien a las ordenes si en verdad quieres saber todo de el debes conocerlo poco a poco el mismo te ira revelando su pasado y el como fue que termino aqui** -

- **Oigan ustedes no vienen a nadar** \- gritaba Luis desde la alberca mientras Kyoko y Maria jugaban con Ren.

\- **Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente asi que por que no van a divertirse un poco, yo ire a preparar las ideas que quiero para el baile que organizara Luis-kun -** Lory se dirijio a su oficina con su humor de siempre y junto a el sebastian tirando petalos de rosas.

 _Soy una tonta mis padres me dijieron que no debi desconfiar de el, pero no les hice caso, pero me cuesta creer que alguien que ah sufrido asi pueda sonreir de esa manera..._

En ese momento los ojos de Kanae miraron a Luis y Kyoko platicando animadamente y riendo.

 _En serio soy una estupida como pude olvidar que ese tipo de personas existen Kyoko es parecida a el, ella tambien sufrio por culpa de Fuwa Sho y de su madre y aun asi no se rindio e intenta ser feliz... deberia darme verguenza si pude aceptar a Kyoko a mi lado es obvio que puedo aceptar a Luis de igual forma...pero sigo sin entender por que mi corazon late tan rapido cuando lo miro..._ Kanae limpio sus lagrimas y sonrio tiernamente.

\- **Moko-san rapido ven a jugar con nosotros** \- gritaba Kyoko emocionada.

\- **Ven Kanae el agua esta deliciosa** – Luis grito igual.

 _Tiene razon el presidente, debo ganarme el derecho a conocer la historia de Luis y no solo exigir respuestas, ademas el se quedara aqui asi que tenemos tiempo para conocerrnos._

\- **Ya voy... en serio son un par de niños ustedes dos** \- decia Kanae con su tono de siempre.

A lo alto de la mansion en una ventana Lory se encontraba viendo la escena; veia como como los jovenes jugaban y reian.

 _Ellos cuatro tiene aun un largo camino por recorrer, pero hare hasta lo imposible para ayudarlos despues de todo existen muchas personas que quedran que esos chicos no sean felices y muchas otras que haremos lo imposible para que logren sus sueños._

 **\- Presidente Lory ya envie los emails que me pidio -**

 **\- Muy bien sebastian creo que ira a divertirme con esos niños un rato -**

\- **Entendido** -

NUEVA YORK.

En un hermoso departamento cerca de central park se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

\- **Amor tranquilizate, estas apresurando las cosas Lory dijo que la fiesta es en una semana aun tenemos tiempo para organizarnos** \- decia un hombre rubio alto.

\- **Tu no entiendes verdad Kuu, todos mis hijos estan reunidos en el mismo lugar y quieres que no vaya a verlos, recuerda que me queda poco tiempo de vida y es posible que esta sea la ultima vez que vea a mi querido Kuon-kun, a la tierna Kyoko-chan y a mi rebelde Lus-kun juntos. asi que apresurate a reservanos boletos para Japon de inmediato que ademas de ir a una fiesta debo organizar una boda, un reencuentro emotivo y un funeral** \- ordenaba una hermosa mujer rubia.

\- **Amor estas exagerando no puedes organizar tu propio funeral eso es pasarse de la raya** \- decia Kuu Hizuri inconforme.

\- **Quien dijo que es mi funeral ire a preparar el funeral de Takarada Lory jajaja** \- reia tetricamente la hermosa rubia.

\- **Ok lo que tu ordenes** \- dijo Kuu con miedo.

 _Por fin despues de tanto tiempo podre verte mi querido kuon no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte en mis brazos mi niño, te he extrañado tanto me pregunto si tu tambien tienes ganas de verme._ pensaba la hermosa mujer mientras revisaba su guardaropa.

CIUDAD DE MEXICO

En un moderno edificio de la colonia Polanco un hombre mayor esta mirando al horizonte desde la ventana de su oficina.

\- **Lic. Carlo, el sr. Takarada envio la invitacion de la fiesta de aniversario de su agencia LME desea que agendemos su viaje a Japon?** \- decia una secretaria muy hermosa.

\- **Si porfavor Betty quiero llegar dos dias antes del evento para platicar con ya sabes quien** \- decia el señor mirando a su secretaria.

\- **Entendido, Lic. Carlo hare reservaciones para usted y su esposa y si me permite, me gustaria pedirle un favor** \- dijo la secretaria con timidez.

\- **Que podria ser Betty** -

\- **Cuando lo vea digale que lo extrañamos mucho aqui en la oficina y que le mandamos saludos todos** \- dijo Betty con una calida voz.

\- **Ya veo, pero Betty creo que es mejor que tu misma se lo digas, quiero que nos acompañes a mi y mi mujer a Japon nesecitare una asistente para el evento sabes que no soy bueno recordando personas y es muy posible que regresemos con trabajo asi que requiero a mi segunda mejor empleada ahi -** dijo el señor sorprendiendo a la secretaria

\- **Yo le agradesco mucho la oportunidad señor le aseguro que no lo defraudare, y subire a ser su mejor empleado se lo prometo** \- dijo Betty con conviccion.

\- **Me parece exelente, entonces no se hable mas hay que prepar todo** -

La hermosa secretaria salio de la oficina del señor con una enorme sonrisa, mientras este volvia a mirar la ventana que le permitia ver toda la ciudad con majestuosidad.

 _Muchacho porfavor cuidate mucho... si el plan va como debe es ahora cuando los retos empiezan, y no podre mantener a tu madre lejos mucho tiempo. incluso es posible que ya sepa donde estas...maldicion Fernando por que tenias que irte antes de tiempo prometi cuidar a tu hijo pero no se como hacerlo si estuvieras aun aqui todo seria mas facil..._

CIUDAD DE MEXICO (A LAS AFUERAS).

En una enorme y moderna finca privada estaba una mujer vestida con un serio y elegante vestido negro con un fino chal blanco en los hombros, la mujer era morena con un largo cabello negro azabache no muy alta y entrada en años. disfrutaba de un Te en su sala privada, cuando sorpresivamente entro un hombre de traje negro y lentes mucho mas joven.

\- **Se puede saber el motivo por el cual estas interrumpiendo de esa manera en mi sala de estar, Santiago** \- dijo la mujer sin voltar a ver al recien llegado.

\- **Mis disculpa, mi señora pero queria informarle que hemos encontrado al joven Luis** \- dijo Santiago sin aire.

La señora se levanto de su silla tomo su baston y empezo a caminar con direccion a Santiago de manera solemne, elegante y a la vez amenazante.

\- **Y bien en donde se encuentra esta vez ese muchacho malagradecido** \- dijo con un tono amenazante.

\- **Se encuentra en Japon para ser mas precisos en la capital Tokio** \- dijo Santiago con miedo

\- **¿Japon? mmm no me sorprende desde niño siempre ha querido conocer ese pais ademas tiene algunos conocidos ahi si mal no recuerdo** \- dijo la señora mientras miraba una foto de un infante Luis vestido con traje y un trofeo en un portaretratos.

\- **Asi es mi señora el joven Luis es conocido de Takarada Lory el dueño y presidente de la agencia de talentos LME una de las grandes en toda Asia, incluso en el pasado el joven Luis trabajo con el mientras estuvo en Nueva York** \- Santiago solo miraba de reojo a "su señora".

El silencio reino por unos minutos en la habitacion cuando de repente la mujer azoto su baston sobre un jarron cercano a ella el cual quedo hecho añicos del impacto. Santiago se puso nervioso ante tal acto y sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

\- **Takarada Lory... lo recuerdo muy bien, ese maldito excentrico le metio ideas raras en el pasado y de seguro lo esta haciendo de nuevo, en serio que tan inutil puede ser Luis Fernando si se deja influenciar por gente estupida, no cabe duda Santiago ese mocoso es igual que su padre** \- decia la señora con una expresion llena de ira.

\- **Mi..mi señora debe mantener la calma recuerde su condicion** \- dijo el joven con preocupacion.

- **CALLATE... no tienes que decirme eso ve rapido y prepara hasta el ultimo detalle viajaremos a japon en cuanto termine de preparar todo para que Luis tome el control de la firma** -

\- **Si mi señora como ustede ordene** \- Santiago salio rapidamente de la habitacion dejando sola a la señora con sus pensamientos.

 _Ni creas que te dejare escapar esta vez Luis es tiempo que tomes tu lugar aqui y por fin me obdedezcas, ahora bien si lo que deseas es llevar nuestra disputa a Japon con gusto asi lo hare...despues de todo una madre debe cumplir de vez en cuando los caprichos de su unico hijo._

La señora sonrio tetricamente y salio de la sala mientras un grupo de seguridad compuesto de dos hombres y tres mujeres todos vestidos de traje negro la esperaban afuera y empezaron a seguirla de cerca.

\- **Preparen mi auto iremos a la oficina, que alguien le diga a Santiago que me vea aya** \- la voz de la señora sonaba con gran autoridad.

\- **De inmediato Señora Graciela** \- dijo el grupo de seguridad.

\- **Ya tengo ganas de volver a verte mi muchacho** \- dijo la señora con tono sarcastico mientras subia a su vehiculo y salia de su finca con direccion a la ciudad.


	9. AVISOS (no cancelare el fic)

A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES:

HOLA CHICOS SOY ERIKA-CHAN2017 Y VENGO A DARLES ALGUNOS ANUNCIOS.

PARA EMPEZAR TRANQUILOS NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC ES MAS EN UNOS MINUTOS SUBIRE "LA PARADA 9" PARA QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

OK PRIMERO EMPEZARE CON LO QUE MAS ME IMPORTA Y ES CHICOS PORFAVOR APOYENME CON MAS FOLLOWERS, SE QUE MI FIC NO ES DEL AGRADO DE TODOS POR EL HECHO DE NO SER UN (REN X KYOKO) PERO CREANME MANEJARE TAMBIEN LA RELACION DE ESTOS DOS HASTA CONVERTIRLOS EN PAREJA.

EL FIC ES SOBRE KANAE Y EL OC QUE INVENTE PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE OLVIDARE A LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES SOLO DENME OPORTUNIDAD Y EMPEZARAN A VER MAS DE ESTOS DOS.

LO SEGUNDO QUE QUERIA COMENTARLES ES QUE EH SUBIDO CAPITULOS MUY SEGUIDO Y SI SE QUE DIJE QUE SUBIRIA DOS A LA SEMANA PERO EN SERIO NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO ME PONGO CUANDO LLEGO A CASA LITERAL EMPIEZO A ESCRIBIR COMO LOCA Y CUANDO ACABO YA HIZE DOS O TRES CAPITULOS MAS. ES POR ESO QUE LES PIDO AYUDENME CON SUGERENCIAS QUIERO MEJORAR LA ESCRITURA Y SOBRE TODO QUIERO MEJORAR MAS LA HISTORIA PARA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO DEJENME MENSAJES EN FANFICTION O SI ASI LO DESEAN PUEDEN CONTACTARME AL SIGUIENTE FACEBOOK .(miren mi perfil de fanfiction para verlo) SI LO SE DICE LUIS PERO ES UN FACE QUE MI HERMANO ARMO PARA SU ANTERIOR TRABAJO Y AL CAMBIAR DE TRABAJO LO DEJO EN EL OLVIDO, YA LE HICE LAS DEBIDAS CORRECCIONES ASI QUE AGREGENME O MANDEN MENSAJES Y PLATICAMOS QUE LES GUSTA DEL FIC QUE NO LES GUSTA DEL FIN.

BUENO ESO ES TODO LES QUIERE ERIKA-CHAN2017 NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 9


	10. OCTAVA PARADA

CAPITULO 8

Narracion.

 **Dialogos.**

 _Pensamientos._

En la casa de Lory se encontraban los muchachos disfrutando de un relajante dia en la alberca. Kyoko llevaba un traje de baño blanco de una pieza con estanpado de flores a la altura de la cintura, Maria tenia uno de dos piezas color rojo con olanes color rosas en el pecho y Kanea llevaba un traje negro de dos piezas con adornos dorados en la cintura.

Los chicos en cambio solo traian sus respectivos bañadores tipo bermuda, Ren usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta abierta y un bañador color azul marino el cual dejaba ver su abdomen, no era en si muy musculoso pero si trabajado lo cual le daba un aire de elegancia y masculinidad unicas en la famosa estrella, Yashiro usaba una bañador rojo y una playera blanca sin mangas que dejaba ver sus largos y finos brazos asi como sus largas y blancas piernas, Luis en cambio usaba un bañador color negro sin camisa, kanae se pudo fijar bien en el cuerpo de Luis y descubrio que tenia tatuado el hombro izquierdo con una luna y un sol juntos y otro tatuaje mas en la espalda el cual era un simbolo de ying-yang aparte de esto se dio cuanta que tenia bien trabajado su cuerpo no muy musculoso pero si un poco mas tonificado que Ren a eso agregale un color de piel caramelo y un cabello lacio,largo y negro hacian que la vista de los tres chicos fuera la clasica triada de galanes; el tipo sexy REN, el tipo tierno y delicado YASHIRO y el tipo salvaje LUIS.

\- **Mouko-san soy yo o esos tres resplandecen demaciado** \- decia Kyoko en su ya conocido modo lalandia.

\- **No se de que me hablas en serio aveces no entiendo lo que sale de tu boca Kyoko** \- dijo Kanae haciendose la desatendida.

\- **En mi opinion Ren-sama es el mejor pero los otros dos no se quedan atras** \- decia tiernamente Maria.

- **KYAAA¡ Maria-chan que atrevida eres, aun eres muy joven para decir ese tipo de cosas** \- Kyoko abrazaba a Maria y la movia de un lado a otro.

\- **Kyoko-chan en verdad te vez linda en ese traje de baño** \- dijo Yashiro para despertar los impulsos de Ren .

\- **Ohh es verdad te vez muy bien en ese traje aunque tambien luciria bien en bikini no crees Yashiro-san** \- decia Luis uniendose al plan de Yashiro.

\- **Creo que ustedes dos ya estuvieron mucho tiempo en el sol** \- decia Ren con su sonrisa intimidante tan conocida por todos.

\- **Tu igual luces muy linda Kanae** \- dijo Luis inocentemente.

\- **No nesecitos los halagos de un idiota como tu gracias** \- Kanae se cruzaba de brazos.

 _Es una Tsundere_ pensaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

- **Aunque en mi opinion ese modelo de traje de baño te quedaria mejor en color blanco asi resaltaria tu hermoso cabello negro y esos ojos azules intensos ademas de esa figura tan hermosa** \- dijo Luis de manera profesional.

\- **En el caso de Kyoko le pondria un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul marino de esa manera resaltaria su delgada figura y su rostro** \- siguio opinando Luis.

Ren se puso a imaginar a Kyoko como la describio Luis y se sonrojo de manera inmediata mientras Yashiro y Luis se miraban complices de su plan para despertad a Ren.

- **Disculpe Luis-san y yo que deberia usar segun su opinion** \- decia Maria esperando una respuesta.

- **Mmm en tu caso creo que un traje de baño blanco con olanes y un lindo sombrero se verian muy lindos en ti pequeñita** \- decia Luis con seriedad.

\- **DEJA DE DARLE IDEAS A MI NIETA, ELLA AUN ES MUY JOVEN PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS MUCHACHOS** \- sorpresivamente hablo Lory dramaticamente.

- **Es culpa de Maria-chan** \- dijo Luis alzando los hombros.

\- **Mi culpa, pero por que acaso hice algo malo** \- Maria se preocupo

- **Creo que me malentendiste Maria-chan tu no haz hecho nada malo solo que eres muy linda y desde muy joven llamaras la atencion de los chicos y eso es por que hederaste la belleza y elegancia de tu madre** \- dijo Luis agachandose a la altura de maria.

\- **Acaso usted conocio a mi madre Luis-san?** \- se sorprendio la pequeña

\- **Por supuesto tu madre Erika fue y siempre sera una de las mejores modelos que tuve la oportunidad de conocer, ademas ella era una persona muy buena, amable y tierna tal vez no tuve la oportunidad de platicar mucho con ella pero siempre fue muy querida por todos** -

- **Abuelo escuchaste eso Luis-san conocia a mi mama** -

\- **Asi es Maria, Luis-san trabajo con tu madre en algunas ocaciones** \- Lory le contesto tiernamente a su nieta.

\- **Muchas gracias Luis-san por hablarme de mi mama me gustaria poder hablar mas de ella en otra ocasion si es posible** -

\- **Por supuesto para mi sera todo un placer platicarte de tu mama cuando tu gustes aunque no creo saber mucho** -

\- **Gracias Luis-onii-sama** \- Maria le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras los demas solo sonrian por el hermoso momento.

\- **Mmm se ve que eres todo un galan verdad?** \- Kanae dijo con un tono molesto.

\- **Jajaja exageras Kanea yo solo queria contarle a Maria-chan el como conoci a su madre** -

Los chicos empezaron a platicar de varias cosas entre ellos, Lory les aviso a todos que la comida ya estaba lista para que todos salieran de la pisina y se diriguieran al enorme comedor para disfrutar de los alimentos. en la mesa habia muchas variedades de comida, sushi, cortes de carne, pastas y ensaladas todos empezaron a comer pero de repente alguien se fijo en algo.

\- **Onii-sama ¿Acaso solo comeras pasta y ensalada?** \- Maria pregunto inocentemente.

\- **Asi es despues de todo yo no como carne** \- contesto Luis con una sonrisa.

\- **Quee no comes carne Luis-san como es eso posible si es tan deliciosa** \- Kyoko estaba sorprendida por la respuesta.

\- **Si eso lo se Kyoko-san, pero yo soy vegano desde hace un año y pues no como absolutamente nada de origen animal excepto leche y queso** -

\- **Si que haz cambiado, tienes el cabello largo, tienes tatuajes, usas pircing y eres vegano solo falta que me digas que te volviste surpertisioso** \- dijo Yashiro mientras levantaba su tenedor.

\- **El cree que las personas tiene energias que pueden contaminarlo** \- Kanae se metio en la platica.

- **Kanae eso es algo privado..sabes** \- Luis tenia una vena saltada.

\- **Mmm no me dijiste eso y por eso usas esos collares y pulseras; ni siquiera te lo quitas para dormir** \- Kanae sonreia victoriosa de saber que su comentario habia molestado al chico.

En el comedor reino un silencio incomodo mientras todos los presentes veian a Luis con cara de decepcion, para ellos el saber que un chico tan inteligente como Luis pudiera creer en esas cosas parecia patetico. De repente Sebastian se acerco a Luis y le entrego una carpeta.

\- **Luis esas son algunas ideas para el tema de la fiesta de aniversario quiero que le des un vistazo** \- dijo Lory mientras seguia degustando sus alimentos.

\- **Ok dejame ver... todas son ridiculas Lory como siempre** -

- **Que cruel Luis-kun que tiene de malo el tema del viejo oeste para el baile** \- Lory volvia a su modo dramatico.

Todos en el comedor volvieron a quedarse callados sin siquiera pestañar y con rostros de pena.

\- **Ok a lo mejor no es mi mejor idea entonces dime tu que idea es buena "niño genio"** -

\- **Solo haz un baile de gala y listo recuerda que tus socios y compañeros del medio no son tan excentricos como tu ademas hay que invitar a todos tus provedores y patrocinadores y dudo mucho que ellos tengan los mismos gustos que tu, ademas un evento como este debe guardar la seriedad que nesecita pero no por eso debe dejar de ser divertido asi que tendre que buscar no solo una orquesta para musica clasica y de salon sino tambien un Dj que ponga musica moderna para los mas jovenes** \- dijo profecionalmente Luis.

\- **Mmm ya veo entonces tu te encargaras de todo por los costos no debes preocuparte puedes utilizar el dinero que nesecites** -

- **Y sigues con la excentricidad Lory, solo nesecito que apruebes un presupuesto que realizare en base a las cotizaciones que cubran lo nesesario y tengan la calidad nesesaria** -

\- **Presidente creo que Luis-san tiene razon debemos demostrar que somos los mejores pero sin exagerar** \- Ren apoyo.

- **Ok entonces no dire mas dejare todo en manos de Luis-san, solo quiero recordarte que el baile es la otra semana** \- Lory se rindio ante la mirada de los jovenes que le decian que siguiera el consejo de Luis.

- **Que demonios dijiste** \- dijo Luis con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- **Que el baile es la otra semana para ser precisos el sabado proximo** -

\- **Y hasta ahora vienes a decirmelo, eres un idiota Lory no entiendo como rayos es que manejas tu agencia en serio no se como ha sobrevivido contigo como lider** \- Luis habia reventado.

\- **Olvida la cotizacion no encontraremos varieda de propuestas en ese tiempo tendre que irme a los provedores que puedan hacer todo en unos cuantos dias asi que el costo de tu irresponsabilidad sera muy caro, entendiste Takarada** \- Luis apuntaba a Lory con su dedo de manera acusatoria.

\- **Por eso te decia que no te preocuparas por el costo pero sigues siendo tan serio cuando se trata de tu trabajo, relajate Luis es una fiesta de aniversario el principal motivo del evento es festejar a todos los miembros de LME y darles las gracias por su exelente trabajo sin ellos no seriamos la agencia numero 1 en el continente** \- dijo Lory despreocupadamente.

\- **Puede que tengas razon pero eso no es excusa para que dejaras todo el planamiento a ultima hora y dime ya sabes cuantos seran los invitados para el baile de gala** \- Luis seguia discutiendo.

\- **tengo calculado unos 500 invitados** \- Lory decia esto mientras miraba al techo.

\- **Es todo me voy de este pais, no puedo estar cerca de este sujeto ni un minuto mas** \- Luis se levanto abruptamente de la mesa.

\- **Maa... ma tranquilizate Luis-san, con tu talento podras hacerlo posible** \- Yashiro animaba.

\- **Yo tambien creo que puedes hacerlo Luis-san** \- dijo Ren sonriendole.

\- **No se supone que eres el mejor entonces demuestralo** \- Kanae hablaba retadoramente.

\- **Nosotras te animaremos Luis-san, verdad Maria-chan** \- dijo Kyoko alegremente.

- **Claro que si onne-sama** -

\- **Ahh maldicion, esta bien lo hare pero nesecitare que asignes a algunos coloboradores para que me asistan, entendido** -

- **No hay problema puedes usar a Kotonami-kun, Mogami-kun y Amamiya-kun** \- dijo Lory .

\- **Estas loco Takarada, ellas tienen sus ocupaciones es mas ni siquiera podre cumplir con mis deberes de manager con las tres por estar organizando tu fiesta, asi que olvidalo lo hare solo** \- dijo Luis aceptando el reto.

\- **Bien como tu quieras, solo espero que no me falles** \- advirtio Lory con mirada seria.

\- **Siempre me haz subestimado "Presidente", por eso nunca haz podido mantener mi nivel** \- Luis sonrio retadoramente.

\- **Eso lo veremos el sabado, por el momento me retiro tengo algunos asuntos que atender ustedes sigan disfrutando, sebastian porfavor atiendelos** \- Lory se levanto de la mesa y se retiro.

\- **siempre es lo mismo con el, pero bueno tengo que cumplir con su reto despues de todo es mi "nuevo jefe"** \- suspiro Luis.

\- **Chicos que tal si vamos a cine para cerrar con broche de oro este fin de semana** \- Kyoko se animo a decir.

\- **Mmmm creo que es un exelente idea que dices Yashiro-san nos acompañas** \- Ren pregunto a su manager.

\- **Lo siento, tengo que prepararme para mañana recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer pero tu disfruta ok** -

\- **Es una pena, tu si vienes verdad Moko-san** \- Kyoko miraba a Kanae con ojos de borrego.

\- **No lo creo quiero regresar a casa temprano para descansar y estar lista para mañana tengo la ligera sospecha que sera un dia muy dificil** \- Kanae miraba de reojo a Luis lanzando su indirecta.

\- **No te preocupes mañana solo me limitare a presentarme oficialmente como su manager a ustedes tres en la sala de la seccion LOVE ME** \- dijo Luis mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- **Algo te preocupa verdad Luis-san** \- Ren se acerco a Luis.

\- **No en realidad solo estaba pensando en como organizare mi tiempo esta semana, supongo que tendre que pedirle ayuda a una vieja amiga mia** \- dijo Luis pensativo.

\- **Ahh Luis-sama aquien le va a pedir ayuda si no es mucha molestia nos gustaria saber** \- decia Kanae con un aura maligna rodeandola y una sonrisa tierna pero a la vez mortifera.

\- **Eh... no solo se trata de mi antigua secretaria ella trabajo conmigo mucho tiempo asi que sabe muy bien como administrar mi tiempo pero no se si debo llamarla ella pertenece a mi antiguo trabajo ahora soy parte de LME no se si sea correcto pedirle ayuda** \- Luis parecia indeciso.

\- **Si me permites opinar creo que en base a la situacion en la que estas seria la mejor opcion que le marques despues de todo ella sabe como trabajar contigo en cambio no creo que encuentres a alguien que pueda llevarte el ritmo** \- decia Ren con detenimiento.

\- **Supongo que tienes razon Tsuruga-san, disculpa Sebastian podrias prestarme un telefono de la casa para hacer una llamada** \- Luis le pregunto a el fiel acompañante de Lory.

\- **Por supuesto, permitame un segundo** \- en dos segundo aparecio Sebastian con un telefono inalambrico ofreciendoselo a Luis.

\- **Gracias Sebastian eres muy amable** -

\- **No se preocupe tome su tiempo porfavor** -

Luis tomo el telefono y marco, todos los demas veian atentamente lo que ocurriera de repente la llamada de Luis fue contestada.

\- **Ah bueno betty como estas... si lo se lo siento mucho...en serio perdoname se que debi comunicarme contigo antes pero no tuve oportunidad...porfavor betty me puedes regañar mas adelante pero nesecito que me ayudes con algo urgente... te lo imploro eres la unica que puede ayudarme en estos momentos...como rayos sabias sobre eso... queeee no lo puedo creer entonces vendras a Japon, increible podremos vernos de nuevo...no creo que sea nesesario eso, sabes ya tengo aqui a alguien que me golpea...ok te dire lo que pasa nesecito que me consigas los numeros de los provedores que utilizamos para el aniversario de GSW en canada si mal no recuerdo esa agencia de eventos tiene oficinas aqui en japon...en serio exelente espero** -

Todos miraban a Luis extrañados por esa peculiar llamada puesto que Luis hablaba en español y no entendia que decia mientras Kanae no sabia por que pero sentia unas ganas horribles de golpear a Luis pero no entendia la razon del porque.

\- **Si aqui sigo... ok te prometo que te recompensare por este favor... si tengo donde apuntar ok ... listo oye muchas gracias por esto betty en serio eres la mejor ...eso no era nesesario sabias...ok estamos en contacto si ya quiero verte yo tambien cuidate mucho y saludame a todos cuando estes en la oficina bye** \- Luis termino su llamada y colgo.

\- **Listo ya tengo lo que nesecito para iniciar el lunes. ehhh donde estan todos** \- decia Luis buscando a los chicos.

De repente Luis sintio una sed de sangre en su espalda, lentamente volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se dio cuenta que era su mayor temor... Kanae atras de el estaba tronandose los nudillos mientras sonreia tenebrosamente.

\- **Se puede saber con quien hablabas Luis-san** \- Kanae hablaba con dificultad y con una sonrisa forzada.

\- **Hablaba con mi ex secretaria en mexico para pedirle el numero de una agencia de eventos con la que trabaje en el pasado** -Luis decia temeroso.

\- **Umm Ex secretaria en Mexico ahh ya veo jajaja que bien que puedas comunicarte a tu pais** \- Kanae dejo su maligno humor y volvio a la normalidad con una linda sonrisa.

 _Dios sentia que moria que carajos le pasa a esta mujer por que se puso asi..._ pensaba Luis con el corazon a punto de salirse.

- **Jeje Moko-san entonces ya te vas a tu casa cierto, que mala yo queria que fueramos al cine juntas** \- se lamentaba Kyoko.

\- **Otro dia sera Kyoko este fin de semana fue muy extraño y sobre todo cansado nesecito recuperar energias para el lunes** \- Kanae se daba golpes en los hombros.

- **Ren por que no acompañas a Kyoko al cine, tu no estas cansado verdad** \- Yashiro hablo.

\- **Eh...yo lo que pasa ... yo creo que Mogami-kun deseaba ir con Kotonami-san** \- decia Ren apenado.

\- **Kyoko podrias hacerme un enorme favor** \- dijo Kanae seria.

\- **Claro que si Moko-san sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea** -

\- **OK Kyoko yo no puedo ir a ver la pelicula por que estare ocupada asi que quiero que vayas con Tsuruga-san y vean la pelicula y luego me platicas sobre ella puedo contar contigo?** \- dijo Kanae con tono autoritario.

- **HAI Moko-sama, vamos Tsuruga-san no debemos fallarle a Moko-san nesecito que me acompañes al cine** \- dijo Kyoko con seriedad mientras miraba a Ren a los ojos.

Ren se quedo mirando el rostro de Kyoko y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Yashiro, Maria, Luis y Kanae solo miraron la escena y esperaban oir la respuesta de Ren.

\- **Si a ti te parece bien entonces estoy de acuerdo en acompañarte Mogami-kun** \- dijo Ren derrotado por las miradas de todos, sin embargo no pudo evitar mostrar un ligero sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para los presentes.

\- **En serio muchachos ustedes son de temer** \- decia Luis sorprendido por como habian confabulado todos para que Ren y Kyoko salieran a una cita sin que ellos lo supieran.

\- **Un momento Maria-chan no quieres acompañarnos al cine?** \- invito Kyoko a la pequeña .

 **\- Ahh.. yo este ... no puedo Onne-sama lo que pasa es que yo... voy a ir a visitar a los sobrinos de Kanae onne-sama** \- mintio la niña para no estorbar a la pareja.

\- **Aaahh ok diviertanse** \- dijo Kyoko mientras llevaba a Ren y salian de la mansion para ir al cine.

\- **Oye como es eso de que iras a mi casa Maria-chan** \- dijo Kanae en forma de regaño.

- **Maa..ma no te enojes con la niña ella solo buscaba una forma de apoyar su plan** -

\- **Bien hecho Maria-chan, yo me retiro chicos nos vemos mañana en la oficina adios** \- se despidio Yashiro.

\- **Bueno nosotros tambien nos debemos ir cuidate Maria-chan** \- se empezo a despedir Kanae

\- **Si esta bien, cuidense mucho nos vemos mañana** \- decia Maria con un rostro ligeramente triste.

Luis se quedo mirando esto y empezo a recordar su infancia. el tambien se quedaba solo no tenia amigos y mucho menos hermanos asi que entendia lo que pasaba con Maria.

\- **Maria-chan quieres venir con nosotros hacer una pijamada** \- dijo Luis inclinandose frente a la pequeña niña.

\- **No quisiera molestar a Kanae onne-sama o a ti Luis-san** \- Maria se avergonzo.

\- **No pasa nada verdad Kanae?** \- pregunto Luis con una mirada suplicante a Kanae.

Kanae estuvo apunto de objetar pero vio el rostro de Luis y empezo a recordar lo que habia dicho sobre la forma en la que habia sido educado tambien recordo lo que dijo Lory sobre su secuestro y al imaginar a Luis en esas situaciones no tuvo corazon para decirle que no a el o a la pequeña .

\- **Claro no hay problema** \- dijo Kanae derrotada por las miradas de los dos niños.

- **SIIII eso es todo Maria-chan ve a preparar tu maleta mañana te llevaremos a la oficina yo ire a decirle a tu abuelo** -

\- **Si muchas gracias** -

Luis subio las escaleras y se dirijio a la oficina de Lory cuando entro se fijo que Lory estaba en una llamada al terminar este Luis empezo a hablar.

\- **Lory llevaremos a Maria-chan a casa de Kanae ella dormira con nosotros espero no te moleste** -

- **Hablas en serio?** \- dijo Lory asombrado por lo dicho por Luis.

\- **Dejala ir no pasara nada yo me encargare de protegerla te lo puedo asegurar** -

- **No me molesta confio en ti, lo que me asombra es que seas tan mmm tan –** Lory no sabia como terminar.

\- **Humano?** \- dijo Luis acompletando la frase de Lory.

\- **Tranquilo Takarada yo tambien me asombro por las cosas que hago ahora** \- dijo sarcasticamente Luis.

- **No lo entiendo Luis tienes un gran corazon pero no entiendo por que no te permites amar nuevamente** \- cuestiono Lory.

\- **Basta, no nesecito esto ahora yo solo no quiero que Maria-chan este sola como yo lo estuve** -

- **Luis-kun, no fue tu culpa ella te orillo a eso, en mi opinion tu reaccion era justificada** -

\- **CALLATE... no lo entiendes, dijiste que sabias el motivo de mi viaje verdad, entonces sabes que soy un ser despreciable no importa el daño que me haya hecho no justifica lo que le hice y jamas podre perdonarme lo que paso** \- Luis miraba sus manos con horror y empezo a temblar.

\- **ESO NO ES CIERTO TU HICISTE MUCHO POR ESA PERSONA Y AL FINAL TE TRAICIONO LO QUE TE HIZO ES IMPERDONABLE TU SOLO FUISTE UNA VICTIMA NO TIENES POR QUE CERRAR TU CORAZON PARA SIEMPRE ... llevas mucho tiempo sufriendo. primero tu padre, despues lo que te hizo tu madre, luego el secuestro y luego lo de Joana TU TAMBIEN MERECES SER FELIZ MALDITA SEA** \- Lory exploto.

Sin saberlo los dos hombres, Kanae escuchaba toda la discusion que tenia Lory y Luis escondida detras de la puerta de la oficina de este, Kanae estaba sin habla a que se referia el presidente como traicionaron a Luis por que el se sentia tan culpable pero sobre todo la pregunta que hacia eco en la cabeza de Kanae era QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA JOANA?


	11. NOVENA PARADA

CAPITULO 9

Narración.

 **Diálogos** **.**

 _Pensamientos._

En la oficina de Takarada seguía la discusión entre este y Luis mientras tanto Kanae se mantenía escondida cerca de puerta escuchando todo.

 _¿Quien demonios es joana?... es su ex novia de seguro pero que fue lo que paso entre ellos para que hasta el presidente este discutiendo de esa manera necesito sab... no Kanae que acordamos esperaríamos a que Luis nos contara todo no pediríamos respuestas, pero por que Luis esta temblando que pudo hacerle esa tal Joana para que le tenga tanto miedo._

\- **Luis discúlpame no quise ponerte así, olvide que es un tema delicado para ti por favor olvida lo que dije, es mas olvida todo lo que te propuse no es necesario que trabajes para mi** \- Lory decía con arrepentimiento.

Kanae se quedo en shock al escuchar lo que dijo Takarada y sin darse cuenta se puso a llorar, quiso salir corriendo de ahi pero pateo la puerta de la oficina y así llamo la atención.

- **Quien esta ahí, eres tu Maria** \- dijo Lory con tono molesto.

\- **Kanae sal de ahí** **por favor** \- dijo Luis tranquilizándose y secándose las lagrimas.

\- **Yo lo siento no quise escuchar su conversación pero no pude evitarlo** \- decía Kanae llorando.

- **Kanae yo, lo siento es mi culpa no quise asustarte con mis gritos perdóname** \- Luis sostenía la mano de Kanae

\- **Eh?** \- Kanae levanto el rostro para mirar a Luis.

\- **Lo se Kanae soy un estúpido mi voz molesta es de temer pero no quise asustarte lo juro** \- decía Luis con un rostro de arrepentimiento.

\- **Luis-san no creo que eso haya sido el motivo de que llorada Kotonami-kun** \- decía Lory desconcertado.

\- **Es tu culpa Lory solo dices tonterías sin sentido, como eso de que no trabajare contigo después de todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar solo haces que me enfurezca** \- Luis cruzo sus brazos y puso una mirada indignada.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA en serio eres un idiota** \- reía Kanae con algunas lagrimas en los ojos mientras se tapaba la boca para que su risa no sonara tanto.

\- **Jajajaja lo se soy un completo idiota solo hago que te preocupes por mi verdad?** \- Luis se unía a la risa de la chica.

Lory solo se quedo mirando al par de jóvenes y se limito a suspirar, regreso a su escritorio y de un cajón saco un folder.

\- **Lamento mucho interrumpir este lindo y extraño momento pero quiero entregarte esto Luis** \- Lory entrego el folder a Luis y este empezó a revisarlo.

\- **Son lo que creo que son Lory? mira Kanae son mis tarjetas del banco** \- Luis se sorprendía y le mostraba a Kanae las tarjetas.

- **Para tu fortuna el gerente del banco que usas es amigo mio y desde ayer logre que hicieran esto por ti pero no pude entregártelas por que me dijiste que no necesitabas mi ayuda** \- Lory encendía un cigarrillo.

\- **Lory solo lo diré una vez así que escucha con atención... Gracias** \- Luis mostraba su agradecimiento haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- **Santo dios no es posible esto, ahora entiendo tu no eres Luis Gabino eres un alíen que lo esta suplantando verdad** \- Lory puso cara de terror.

\- **Ya te di las gracias no volveré a repetirlo, ahhh que feliz soy puedo usar mis fondos de nuevo que alegría** \- Luis daba saltos y vueltas demostrando su felicidad mientras Kanae lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

 _En serio es un idiota, el sabia que empece a llorar por lo que dijo el presidente y en unos segundos logro hacerme reir para que olvidara todo...ahora entiendo por que mi corazón empezó a reaccionar así con el, es una persona que no quiere ver a los demás sufrir y esta dispuesto hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo... primero mis padres en su viaje, luego a nosotras tres cuando nos impacto lo de su secuestro, de nuevo Maria-chan al quedarse sola y de nuevo a mi...pero lo que paso hace un momento no me gusto para nada esa voz debil y triste, ese miedo tan profundo y esos ojos llorosos... no los acepto no quiero volver a ver eso en el... sin duda es lo mismo que paso con Kyoko. Pero mientras este en mis manos poder evitar que esos dos sufran o se sientan tristes hare lo que este a mi alcance._

\- **Maria-chan ya estas lista hay que irnos... apresúrate** \- Luis salio saltando de la oficina en dirección a la habitación de Maria dejando a Kanae y Lory solos.

\- **Kotonami-kun que fue lo que escuchaste** \- cuestiono Lory con una mirada preocupada.

\- **Eso no importa, solo quiero seguir conociéndolo, es la primera vez que deseo conocer a alguien por mi misma y tiene razón Presidente debo ganarme el derecho a conocer a ese Bobo** \- Kanae tenia un mirada llena de confianza y una sonrisa amable.

- **Ohh ya veo, entonces te gusta Luis-kun o me equivoco** \- dijo Lory para molestar a Kanae.

\- **Aun no estoy segura Presidente pero quiero averiguarlo, por el momento solo siento admiración por el. pero quien sabe a lo mejor termino enamorándome de el mas pronto de lo que se pueda usted imaginar** \- kanae sonrio y salio de la oficina para buscar a Luis y Maria.

\- **LO VEO Y NO LO CREO** \- Lory estaba con la boca abierta por la declaración de Kanae.

\- **No se supone que Mogami-kun seria la primera en graduarse del LOVE ME que rayos esta pasando aquí , Ren y Kyoko en un cita sin darse cuenta, Kanae empieza a enamorarse ahora solo falta que Amamiya-san consiga novio para que el apocalipsis llegue** \- Lory no podía creer como las cosas estaban ocurriendo.

\- **Achuu¡** \- estornudo Chiori Amamiya mientras se encontraba en su habitación

\- **Alguien debe estar hablando de mi. Mmm mañana conoceré a mi nuevo manager me pregunto como sera?** \- decía Chiori mientras leía una revista de espectáculos.

De regreso en la mansión Takarada, los muchachos estaban despidiéndose de Lory acompañados de Maria.

\- **No creo que deba recordarte que tenemos que comprar bocadillos para la casa, verdad –** Kanae le decía a Luis.

\- **No se por que, pero creo que no sera necesario esta vez tenemos un "escudo" muy especial** \- Luis contestaba mientras miraba a Maria.

\- **De que clase de "escudo" te refieres –** curiosa se quedo Kanae.

\- **Mmm lo veras cuando lleguemos, podrías recordarme que necesito pasar por un cajero automático quiero sacar un poco de dinero –** cambio el tema Luis.

- **En el centro comercial cerca de mi casa hay uno seguro te servirá pasemos antes de sea mas tarde** -

\- **No primero iremos a tu casa para que tu y Maria-chan estén a salvo no quiero que anden en la calle tan tarde** -

\- **Onii-sama es todo un caballero verdad Kanea onne-sama?** \- Maria se metía en la conversación.

\- **Eh... si supongo que si –** Kanae se sonrojo por lo dicho.

Al llegar a la casa Kotonami los chicos se quedaron frente a la puerta mirandola con duda mientras Maria solo se preguntaba que pasaba. De repente Luis tomo a Maria de la cintura y la puso como escudo frente a ellos.

\- **Onii-sama, que sucede por que me levantas –** Maria empezaba a asustarse.

- **Maria-chan te prometo que no pasara nada solo pon la mas tierna sonrisa que puedas y te prometo que no te pasara nada** – Luis decía con determinación.

\- **Maria-chan tu puedes estaremos atrás de ti** **animándote** – Kanae seguía el plan de Luis.

- **Lista Kanae abre esa puerta y enfrentemos la tormenta los tres juntos –** el tono de Luis era dramático.

Al momento de abrir la puerta una corriente de niños pequeños aparecieron amontonados hacia ellos con una velocidad frenética. Luis rápidamente puso a Maria frente a Kanae e inmediatamente Maria recordó las palabras de Luis y sonrió tierna mente al momento de hacerlo la estampida de niños se detuvo inmediatamente y se quedaron viendo a Maria con cara de asombro.

\- **Es una linda niña** \- dijo un sobrino de Kanae.

\- **Es preciosa** \- dijo otro sonrojado.

Los niños varones de la estampida literalmente salieron corriendo en dirección a su habitación y se encerraron llevándose consigo un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, mientras las niñas solo se calmaron y se presentaron con Maria de manera educada y halagando lo hermosa que era.

\- **Esa fue una increíble idea no puedo creer que haya salido de ti** \- Kanae decia asombrada.

\- **Oye no necesitas ser un genio para darte cuenta, es obvio que unos niños se pondrían tímidos en frente de Maria. es cuestión de hormonas** \- Luis solo cruzaba los brazos .

\- **Oigan ustedes dos que le hicieron a los niños están encerrados en la habitación y temblando como si hubieran visto un fantasma** – dijo Akane.

\- **Yo creo que mas bien vieron un ángel –** respondió Luis.

\- **Y la imagen fue mas de lo que pudieron soportar** – Kanae agrego.

\- **Ara muchachos se ve que se la pasaron bien, ohh quien es nuestra pequeña invitada?** \- apareció Ritsuko.

\- **Mucho gusto señora soy Maria Takarada es un placer conocer a la madre de Kanae onee-sama** -

\- **Ara que hermosa niña bienvenida siéntete como en casa por favor** -

\- **Y papa donde esta?** \- cuestiono Kanae.

\- **Esta jugando béisbol con sus amigos ya sabes que le encanta hacer eso los domingos** -

\- **Bueno con su permiso saldré un momento Ritsuko-san tengo que atender unos asuntos privados** – Luis interrumpió.

\- **Por favor no llegues muy tarde no olvides que cenamos a las 8 pm entendido** – dijo Ritsuko con preocupación.

\- **Por supuesto, estaré aquí antes de las 8 no se preocupe** – sonrió Luis.

Luis salio de la casa en dirección al centro comercial, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir al cajero que Kanae le recomendó saco dinero suficiente para pagarle al padre de Kanae y para comprar unas cosas que necesitaría, después de eso visito a los señores furukawa y termino ayudándolos a cerrar su local de regalos, al final paso a el supermercado y compro algunas cosas que el considero que podrían faltar en la casa Kotonami.

Mientras tanto en la Habitación de Kanae...

- **Kanae onne-sama, a ti te gusta Luis-san?** \- Maria lanzo la pregunta sin pena.

\- **QUEEE ESTAS DICIENDO MARÍA-CHAN...YO JAMAS PODRÍA FIJARME EN UN HOMBRE TAN INÚTIL COMO LUIS –** Kanea contestaba toda nerviosa.

\- **A mi me parece que el te agrada bastante por eso actúas así con el es como si quisieras que el solo te prestara atención a ti y cuando no lo hace te enojas –** Maria razonaba.

 _Como es posible que esta niña me haya examinado mentalmente en solo unos minutos acaso es una especie de genio super dotado o que rayos?... ahh que tonta es la nieta de el Presidente es lo lógico que haya hererado esa intuición de el_

\- **No es eso solo quiero que cumpla con su deber como mi manager eso es todo no te hagas ideas erróneas –** trataba de defenderse Kanae.

\- **Amamiya-san es muy linda sabes? , ademas onne-sama puede cautivar el corazón de muchos hombres como lo hizo con ren-sama, aunque claro sin darse cuenta** \- seguía razonando la pequeña.

\- **...** \- Kanae no sabia que decir.

\- **Eso sin olvidar que el es extranjero y bien parecido no como ren-sama obvio esta, pero de seguro sera muy popular en la agencia su manera de ser le permite ser admirado por muchas personas y no sera raro que varias de las chicas quieran intentar estar cerca de el no lo crees, Kanae onne-sama –** Maria no dejaba de meter ideas en la cabeza de Kanae.

\- **Tu..tu...c..crees que eso pueda pasar?** \- por fin Kanae sedio a los argumentos de Maria.

- **Por supuesto Kanae onne-sama, pero tu misma lo haz dicho el no te interesa para nada, es posible que ahora mismo este siendo abordado por algunas chicas en el centro comercial, pero no le veo el problema verdad** \- Maria contestaba sarcásticamente pero sin dejar su dulzura.

\- **QUE DIJISTE** – Kanae se altero mas.

En el centro comercial Luis trataba de escapar de un grupo de chicas que lo habían estado siguiendo tratando de entablar conversación con el.

\- **Achuu!... como estoy en japon supongo que alguien esta hablando de mi** – se limpiaba la nariz.

En la habitación de Kanae.

 _Como puede una niña hablar de esa manera y como es que puede hacer que tenga tanto miedo...no es como si me gustara pero si las chicas de la agencia lo empiezan acosar no seria bueno para mi, siii!... eso es no quiero que el desatienda su trabajo por culpa de esas lagartonas que solo quieren platicar con el, es cierto que es guapo pero el no tiene esa aire que posee Tsuruga-san para mantener a la gente a raya...lo mas seguro es que quedra ser amable con todos y empezara a seguirles el juego es mi deber como... un momento que se supone que somo el y yo Amigo?, conocidos? solo seremos compañeros de trabajo así que no debo meterme en su vida... pero no quiero volver a verlo como en la oficina de Takarada-sama, que puedo hacer?_

\- **Kanae onne-sama si lo que te preocupa es que el se vaya con alguna otra chica por que no lo reclamas como tuyo** – Maria interrumpió los pensamientos de Kanae.

\- **QUEEE... ESTAS LOCA NUNCA HARIA ALGO COMO ESO** – Kanae seguía en su modo tsundere.

- **Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer espero que pueda llevar su ritmo de trabajo como corresponde –** termino suspirando la pequeña al ver que Kanae era muy necia.

\- **Maria-chan, solo por curiosidad si en el remoto caso...repito muy remoto caso quisiera hacerte caso que se supone que deberia hacer ... solo para saber no es como, si lo fuera hacer –** Kanae empezo a meterse en el tema.

\- **Ohh entiendo, ok te dire mira lo que hay que hacer...** \- sonrio triunfantemente Maria al ver que su plan si funciono.

Minutos despues llego Luis a la casa lleno de cosas y bastante cansado.

\- **Ara Luis-kun mira cuantas cosas haz traido pareciera que te vas a mudar a esta casa** – Ritsuko recibía y ayudaba a Luis con las compras que había hecho.

\- **A mi no me engaña Ritsuko-san no pienso quedarme a vivir aquí solo traje un poco de comida para que todos puedan disfrutar... ya llego Tatsumi-san ?** -

- **Aquí estoy muchacho que ocurre –** entro el hombre al comedor.

\- **Perfecto quería entregarle esto es el dinero que me presto, muchas gracias ya están los intereses incluidos** – Luis entrego un sobre con dinero a Tatsumi.

- **muchacho esto es mas de lo que te preste no puedo aceptarlo –** se sorprendió Tatsumi al ver la cantidad recibida.

\- **Solo estoy pagando mi estadía aquí. quisiera que me dejaran vivir dos días mas, en lo que busco un departamento –** explicaba Luis tranquilamente.

- **En serio muchacho o eres demasiado bueno o demasiado tonto, pero esta bien puedes quedarte los días que pides** – veía Tatsumi a Luis con detenimiento y al final sonriendo.

\- **Luis-kun que es eso que traes en la espalda?** \- Ritsuko cuestiono.

\- **Ahh... esto es un traje que compre para ir a la oficina después de todo mis trajes están en mexico y dudo mucho que mi madre permita que me sean enviados –** Luis explicaba.

\- **Tienes razón, una cosa mas Luis-san... tu madre sigue** **buscándote** – Tatsumi pregunto seriamente.

- **Estoy seguro que así es ella es muy insistente y no se detendrá hasta que regrese a casa después de todo ella quiere que tome el control de su empresa** – Luis trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

\- **La vida de los ricos siempre es una molestia** – sentencio Tatsumi.

\- **Luis por que no te pruebas el traje me gustaría verte con el puesto** – Ritsuko se metía en la conversación.

- **Ritsuko-san mañana podrá verme con el puesto** – se apeno Luis.

\- **Ara Luis-san acaso escuche un No salir de tu boca** – Ritsuko tenia su modo yandere activado.

\- **NOOO. en un momento me cambio** **permita me** -

Luis salio corriendo hacia el baño para cambiarse, mientras Kanae y Maria bajaban y se sentaban en la mesa junto a Tatsumi que no paraba de decir lo linda que era Maria y como le gustaría tener una nieta tan linda como ella mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a Kanae que simplemente no prestaba atención.

\- **Eh disculpen...que tal me veo** – Luis decía con pena.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Luis usando un saco gris con una camisa y pantalón de vestir negros y para complementar una corbata color vino, ademas Luis se había amarrado el cabello con una cola de caballo sencilla, y unos lentes de aumento completaban el conjunto.

\- **Increíble te vez muy bien muchacho nada que ver con el de hace unos minutos –** Tatsumi felicitaba a Luis.

- **Luis-kun que elegante te vez y muy sexy** **también** – Ritsuko se sonrojo por el cambio de imagen .

\- **Onii-sama te queda maravilloso ya sabia que eras alto pero con ese conjunto te vez mas alto y apuesto –** Maria estaba maravillada.

\- **Creo que exageran todos. solo compre algo que me gusto no soy de usar trajes de un solo color me gusta combinar los colores para darle un toque mas moderno y relajado a mi presentación –** decía sonrojado Luis.

\- **Kanae tu que opinas verdad que Luis-kun se ve muy bien?** -Tatsumi le pregunto a su hija.

\- **...** \- Kanae miraba a Luis sin decir nada.

- **Kanae onne-sama ,recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace unos momentos** – le susurro Maria al oído a Kanae.

Kanae solo volteo a ver a Maria alarmada por las palabra de la niña, ambas se miraron y al final Maria solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Kanae se puso roja como tomate y regreso a mirar a Luis.

 _Maldita sea... me tomo desprevenida jamas imagine que el podria verse tan guapo con ropa formal...supongo que no queda opcion tengo que hacerlo por mi carrera aunque no quiera admitirlo por todo lo que eh escuchado el puede lograr que llegue a la cima y no pienso perder esta oportunidad pero... hacer eso es demaciado para mi... si no lo hago mi carrera estara en serios problemas ademas otra mujer podria... No Kanae NO ES MOMENTO DE DUDAR ACTUA YAAAA._

Todos en la casa estaban esperando la respuesta de Kanae, de repente esta se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Luis lentamente sin mirarlo cuando estuvo frente a el lo que salio de su boca simplemente dejo a todos en shock.

\- **Luis-san puedo hacerte una pregunta** – Kanae mantenia una mirada baja.

\- **Ehh, si por que no... que pasa Kanae?** \- Luis empezo a preocuparse.

\- **Soy bonita?** \- alzo la mirada con unos ojos suplicantes.

\- **Ehhh! que rayos estas diciendo Kanae...claro que eres muy bonita es mas yo diria que eres muy hermosa** – Luis se sorprendio con la pregunta pero no perdio la calma.

\- **Sabes tu tambien eres muy guapo** – contesto Kane con una sonrisa.

\- **Ok... esto empieza a asustarme pero gracias** – Luis decia nervioso pero por dentro estaba aterrado por lo que sucedia.

\- **Hablo con seriedad demonios** – Kanae puso una cara de enojo.

\- **NO ME MATES!** – grito Luis esperando el golpe de Kanae.

\- **Solo callate y escuchame tu piensas que soy hermosa verdad?** \- volvio a preguntar Kanae.

\- **si** – contesto mas calmado Luis.

- **Y yo pienso que tu eres muy guapo** – Kanae mantenia una mirada seria y profunda.

- **A...ja** – Luis empezo a temblar por lo que le habia dicho Kanae.

 _QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO._ Pensaba Tatsumi mirando la escena.

 _No te das cuenta cariño lo que pasa es que Kanae esta a punto de..._ Ritsuko contestaba mentalmente a su marido.

 _SIIIIII hazlo Kanae onne-sama no dudes mas HAZLO._ Maria gritaba emocionada mentalmente.

\- **Eso significa que debemos estar juntos** – siguio diciendo Kanae.

\- **Kanae que esta pasando no entiendo lo que quieres decirme** – Luis ya era un manojo de nervios.

\- **MALDITA SEA POR QUE NO ERES MAS RAPIDO PARA ENTENDER** – grito Kanae desesperada.

\- **Quiero que tu** -

 _Oh por dios lo va hacer._ Tatsumi no daba credito a lo que veia.

 _Lo va hacer?_ Ritsuko se preguntaba.

 _SIII LO VA HACER._ Maria seguia gritando de la emocion _._

\- **Quiero que tu SEAS MI NOVIO!** – dijo finalmente Kanae.

Toda la casa se quedo en silencio mientras Luis trataba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y se quedo con cara de estúpido.

Capitulo 10, disculpen la demora pero me costo mucho hacer este capitulo no se por que pero me costo el capitulo 11 ya esta en proceso y espero subirlo antes del domingo.

Saludos cordiales a mis fans brennakai e Ivy que espero me les guste el capitulo.

Followers y comentarios se agradecen

los quiere ERIKA-CHAN


	12. ULTIMA PARADA

CAPITULO 10

Narracion.

 **-Dialogos-.**

 _Pensamientos._

\- **QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO** -

Esas palabras hacian eco en el cerebro de Luis el cual solo estaba mirando a la nada, y no es que nunca hubiera escuchado eso. durante su viaje Luis lo habia escuchado en varias ocaciones pero siempre habia hecho lo mismo cuando se encontraba en esa situacion... rechazaba de manera amable a la persona que se le habia declarado, daba media vuelta y corria hacia otra ciudad como vil cobarde. Pero en esta ocasion no podia hacerlo la declaracion de Kanae lo habia tomado por sorpresa, en su cabeza giraban miles de preguntas las principales...

 _Por que rayos se me declaro?, acaso es una broma?, sera una broma de Lory?, habra una segunda temporada de skip beat al fin?..._

Todos los que habian visto esta declaracion solo tenian una cara de WTF incluyendo a Maria que esperaba una reaccion mas... humana de parte de viajero. Hasta que el silencio fue borrado por el mismo Luis.

\- **Kanae puedo hacerte una pregunta?** \- Luis miraba con seriedad a Kanae.

\- **Y...yo c..creo que esta bien que ocurre** – Kanae apenas y miraba a Luis.

\- **Por que yo?, no crees que es demaciado pronto solo tenemos que un dia y medio de conocernos y literal ya te gusto? , que esta pasando se sincera conmigo?** \- Luis dijo con calma.

\- **No se de que hablas... ya te dije que me gustas y si yo tambien te gusto es lo mas normal del mundo que seamos novio, acaso ese pequeño cerebro tuyo no puede entender algo asi de simple?** \- la chica se empezo a poner nerviosa.

\- **Con que lo "mas normal del mundo". Kanea alguna vez te haz enamorado de alguien?** \- Luis ya tenia una mirada mortifera.

\- **POR S...uesto que si –** contesto Kanae con miedo.

\- **Estas mintiendo Kanae, si eso hubiera pasado sabrias que no "es lo mas normal del mundo" que dos personas que se acaban de conocer se anden declarando asi como asi, deberias saber que el entablar una relacion requiere de tiempo de conocer a la persona en cuestion y sobre todo que ambos sientan un amor sincero el uno hacia el otro –** razono el muchacho.

\- **Que demonios tiene que ver el amor?** – pregunto Kanae.

\- **Ehh?** \- dijieron todos en la habitacion.

\- **Dije que DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER EL AMOR CON QUE QUIERA QUE SEAS MI NOVIO?** \- Kanae se desespero.

\- **NI SIQUIERA ENTIENDES EL CONCEPTO BASICO DE LAS RELACIONES AMOROSAS Y TE ATREVES A PEDIR QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS, ACASO ERES UNA TONTA O QUE OCURRE EN ESA CABEZA TUYA?** \- exploto Luis.

\- **Yo solo pregunte que tiene que ver el amor con que seas mi novio, yo lo unico que quiero es que las otras chicas de la agencia no te esten coqueteando, por que de seguro tu les haras platica y empezaras a distraerte de tu trabajo y yo no puedo permitir eso nesecito que seas el mejor manager de todos para que pueda alcazar mi estrellato lo mas pronto posible** – Kanae decia a punto de llorar.

\- **...** \- Luis se quedo estatico

- **Ara Kae-chan entonces estas celosa de que otras chicas hablen con Luis-kun ?** \- pregunto inocentemente Ritsuko.

\- **NO ESTOY CELOSA, SOLO QUIERO QUE EL TOME SU PAPEL DE MANAGER CON SERIEDAD** – Kanae seguia en estado de negacion.

\- **Kanae onne-sama nunca imagine que fueras tan lenta para entender las cosas** – Maria se pego la frente con su mano.

\- C **reo que mejor yo ire a ver tv, ya no entendi que esta pasando asi que mejor me voy –** Tatsumi huyo del lugar.

Kanae y Maria regresaron al cuarto para "platicar" mientras Tatsumi veia un programa de tv y Ritsuko empezo a preparar la cena. mientras tanto Luis seguia en medio del comedor con una cara neutra tratando de entender que habia pasado hasta que por fin reacciono.

\- **KANAE ESA NO ES UNA RAZON VALIDA PARA PEDIRME QUE SEAMOS NOVIOS –** reaccion el chico al fin.

\- **Ya se fueron al cuarto hace rato muchacho en serio eres lento, y se supone que eres un genio** – se burlo Tatsumi.

\- **Luis-kun deberias quitarte ese traje lo vas a arrugar si lo tienes puesto mucho tiempo, recuerda que lo nesecitaras mañana** – Ritsuko colocaba platos en la mesa para cenar.

\- **Pero yo... pero yo...** (reinicio activado)... **Que fue lo que paso?** \- por fin el cerebro de Luis se quebro.

- **No paso nada muchacho, haz caso y mejor vete a cambiar** – seguia mirando Tatsumi la tv.

En la habitacion Maria y Kanae tenian un civilizada conversacion...

\- **Mocosa como deje que me influenciaras asi me las vas a pagar** – Kanae jalaba las mejillas de Maria.

- **Es tu culpa por andar diciendo " solo quiero que sea responsable con su trabajo"** – Maria le jalaba el cabello a Kanae.

\- **Que tiene de malo eso es la verdad el solo me interesa para lograr mis objetivos** – Kanae tambien empezo a jalar el cabello.

- **Eso ni tu te lo crees Kanae onne-sama cuando te declaraste eras la viva imagen de una joven enamorada** – Maria intentaba que Kanae la soltara.

\- **Eso no es cierto, tu me engañaste solo querias avergonzarme –** Kanae segui sin soltar a Maria.

\- **Tu solita te avergonzaste frente a onii-sama, y ahora que lo pienso es mejor asi solo lo vez como un boleto a la fama, pense que querias ayudarlo a ser feliz** – exploto la niña por fin.

Kanae solto a la niña y empezo a meditar todo lo que habia dicho anteriormente.

 _Empezaras a distraerte de tu trabajo y yo no puedo permitir eso nesecito que seas el mejor manager de todos para que pueda alcazar mi estrellato lo mas pronto posible...SOLO QUIERO QUE EL TOME SU PAPEL DE MANAGER CON SERIEDAD...Maria tiene razon solo actue egoistamente y dije esas cosas sin pensar en los sentimientos de Luis antes, pero cuando dijo que solo teniamos poco tiempo de conocernos me asuste no supe que hacer... para empezar ni siquiera se por que le pedi eso, es cierto que me gusta tanto fisicamente como su personalidad pero tiene razon aun no tenemos tiempo de conocernos, no se sus secretos, miedos, deseos o sueños. ni siquiera se que es lo que Yo quiero..._ - **Lo unico que hago es causarle problemas, lo golpeo y le hablo groseramente es logico que no quiera tener ningun tipo de relacion conmigo si solo lo trato mal, de seguro me odia** -

\- **Yo no creo que me trates mal. en realidad creo que es tu forma de ser puede que la gente lo vea feo o mal pero para mi es parte de tu verdadera personalidad asi que no veo el por que deba odiarte –** Luis estaba sentado frente a Kanae.

\- **Desde cuando estas aqui?** -

\- **5 minutos mas o menos** -

\- **Hemos estado hablandote pero parecia que estabas en un trance, estas bien Kanae onee-sama** – la niña miraba preocupada a su onne-chan.

\- **Si me encuentro bien –** contesto Kanae cansada.

\- **Oigan miren lo que traje...taran...HELADO DE CHOCOLATE –** Luis cambio el tema y puso un bote de helado en la mesa.

\- **TU SOLO PIENSAS EN COMER VERDAD, HARAS QUE ENGORDE SI SIGUES VIVIENDO AQUI** – Kanae le dio un gancho en el estomago a Luis.

\- **Por que me golpeas asi si solo queria ser amable** -

\- **Dijiste que no te molesta asi que ahora te aguantas** – sonreia Kanae con un ligero sonrojo.

 _Creo que no todas las parejas se unen con amor y una tierna declaracion creo que mis planes funcionan mejor con onne-sama y Ren-sama, estos dos son mas complicados, no es que no se quieran sino que Kanae-onne-sama no sabe como actuar. para ella estos sentimientos son nuevos y le tomara tiempo entenderlos en cuanto a onii-sama creo que el solo quiere huir de todo lo relacionado con el amor... pero por que ?_ pensaba Maria para si misma.

La pijamada transcurrio de los mas normal, Luis intento invitar a los niños a jugar con ellos pero jamas logro que salieran de su cuarto asi que al final solo se puso a jugar con Kanae y las niñas de la casa, despues de cenar vieron todos juntos una de las tantas peliculas que traia Luis en su laptop y al final tanto Kanae como Maria se quedaron dormidas asi que el las acomodo en la cama mientras se fue a dormir al futon.

A la mañana siguiente Luis se levanto temprano para salir a correr como siempre lo hacia regreso a la casa y le dio los buenos dias a Ritsuko que se acababa de levantar para preparar el desayuno de todos, el chico se ofrecio a ayudarla cuando terminaron el subio rapido a bañarse y ponerse su traje nuevo para irse a su primer dia de trabajo cuando salio de la casa Maria y Kanae apenas estaban levantandose.

- **Mama ya se fue ese tonto verdad** -

- **Asi es Kae-chan es su primer dia en la agencia asi que quiso llegar temprano para recibirlas a todas y hablar con Takarada-san antes** – la madre servia un delicioso desayuno de hot cake.

\- **Onii-sama si que madruga, a que horas se levanto?** \- Maria pregunto.

\- **Mmm creo que fue a las 4 de la mañana –** Ritsuko conesto

\- **Deberian aprender de el familia es un joven que sabe aprevechar su dia al maximo** – Tatsumi le decia a su familia con severidad.

\- **Creo que el no duerme mucho por el cambio de horario** – Juunichi se excusaba.

\- **Ademas el es extranjero es normal que ellos sean muy energicos** – agrego Akane.

- **Maria debemos prepararnos tenemos lecciones de actuacion hoy –** Kanae interrumpio.

\- **Si ademas debemos ver a Onne-sama para saber como estuvo su cita con Ren-sama** – decia la niña con ilusion.

\- **Tienes razon, con todo lo que ocurrio ayer olvide por completo a Kyoko** – Kanae empezo a recordar que esos dos se fueron al cine solos.

\- **Ara ara Kyoko-chan y Tsuruga-san ya empezaron a salir, por que no me habian dicho?** \- hizo un puchero la madre de Kanae.

\- **No aun no salen oficialmente pero veremos que asi sea proximamente verdad Kanae onne-sama** – contesto la dulce niña.

\- **Si... si logramos que ellos dos esten juntos por fin podre quitarme a Kyoko de encima** – dijo Kanae con tono malvado.

 _En serio es una tsundere..._ pensaron todos los presentes.

Despues del desayuno las chicas se alistaron y se despidieron, Maria agradecio la hospitalidad recibida y los padres de Kanae insistieron en que ella volviera a visitarlos cuando quisiera. Cuando llegaron a la agencia se dieron cuanta que alguna personas hablan de cierto tema en particular.

\- **Lo viste...dicen que es el nuevo manager de toda la seccion LOVE ME** – decia una recepcionista.

\- **Si escuche que el presidente Takarada lo trajo por que es muy bueno –** decia la otra mas.

\- **Yo escuche que es muy apuesto...tengo ganas de conocerlo** – decia una de las maquillistas.

- **Dicen que es latino a lo mejor sabe bailar muy bien –** decia su compañera.

\- **Es su primer dia y ya empezo a llamar la atencion sabia que esto pasaria...ya vera cuando lo vea –** Kanae empezo a preparar su puño de justicia.

\- **Kanae onne-sama no te alteres recuerda lo que paso ayer –** Maria intentaba calamar el animo de su acompañante.

\- **Ahh tienes razon no debo alterarme es inicio de semana y no quiero empezarla asi** – Kanae se calmo.

\- **Moko-san , Maria-chan buenos dias –** venia Kyoko muy feliz de ver a sus amigas.

\- **Onne-sama buenos dias** – dijo Maria felizmente.

\- **Buenos dias –** Kanae seguia seria.

\- **Como les fue ayer se divertieron en su pijamada?** \- pregunto la peliroja.

\- **No estuvo mal tampo es como si hubira pasado algo increible verdad Maria-chan** – Kanae miraba a Maria con una advertencia de que no dijiera nada de lo que ocurrio en su casa.

- **Si estuvo bastante tranquila pero nos divertimos mucho** – Maria sonrio con miedo.

\- **Que envidia, debemos hacer otra mas pero en mi casa** – empezo a fantasiar Kyoko.

\- **Onne-sama como te fue con Ren-sama fueron al cine** – Maria lanzo la pregunta final.

- **Si fue muy divertido tanto Tsuruga-san como yo nos divertimos mucho, Pero...** \- el animo de Kyoko cambio a uno deprimente.

\- **Todo se hecho a perder cuando nos topamos con el idiota de SHOTAROOO** – los espiritus de Kyoko empezaron a salir con velocidad y empezaron a contaminar el ambiente.

\- **Fuwa Sho estaba en el cine, habla ahora mismo Kyoko** – Kanae tomo del cuello de la blusa a Kyoko.

\- **ahh si ... pero Moko-san venia a buscarte nos estan esperando en la sala del LOVE ME** – Kyoko cambio rapido la conversacion.

\- **Ok entiendo, pero ni creeas que te escapaste de esto cuando acabe la reunion me diras todo, ENTENDIDO** – Kanae puso cara de seriedad extrema y logro que Kyoko se asutara.

\- **YES SIR** – decia un chibi Kyoko temblando.

\- **Maria acompañanos tu abuelo tambien se encuentra ahi –** Kyoko le hablo a Maria.

\- **Por supuesto vamos** – sonrio la peueña.

Las tres llegaron a la sala del LOVE ME y en la puerta estaba Chiori Amamiya esperandolas para entrar todas juntas .

\- **Buenos dias Kotonami-san, Maria-chan** – saludaba educadamente la tercera LOVE ME.

\- **Buenos dias Amamiya-san** – dijieron Maria y Kanae al mismo tiempo.

\- **Entonces tenemos nuevo manager o me equivoco?** \- cuestiono Chiori.

\- **SIII CHIORI-CHAN TE VA A ENCANTAR ES MUY BUENA PERSONA** – Kyoko estaba emocionada.

\- **Asi que el rumor es cierto, escuche cuando venia aqui que ustedes dos ya conocieron al nuevo manager** \- Chiori se acomodaba su abrigo al decir esto.

\- **Los rumores son de temer en esta agencia** – se sorprendio Kanae.

\- **Bueno dejemos eso para despues entremos** – animo Kyoko a las chicas.

\- **Buenos d...**. - dijieron todas.

Al entrar las chicas vieron a el presidente con su querida anaconda y con un tigre de begala a su lado y un traje de sultan del arabia. literal las chicas casi se desmayan al ver al enorme animal, a la anaconda ya la conocian e incluso ya se habian acostumbrado a ella pero tener un tigre de bengala era un nuevo nivel y uno muy peligroso.

\- **Q...qu...que hace un tigre de begala aqui** – decia horrorizada Kyoko.

\- **Ahhh bienvenidas les presento a mi nueva mascota es Mochi-chan, saluda Mochi-chan** – Takarada presentaba a su mascota con un sonrisa.

El enorme felino solo dio un rugido y dejo ver sus enormes colmillos lo cual hizo que las almas de las tres chicas salieran de sus cuerpo del miedo.

\- **Jojojo no tengan miedo Mochi-chan es muy buen niño no les hara nada ahora empezemos con la reunion** -

\- **Sebastian lleva a Mochi-chan a jugar a mi oficina ahorita los alcanzo** – ordeno Lory.

\- **Como usted ordene Presidente** – el sujeto agarro la cadena del tigre y empezo a llevarlo a la puerta con tranquildad mientras las chicas seguian muertas del susto.

\- **Muy bien chicas como saben el dia de hoy la seccion LOVE ME tendra un nuevo miembro o mas bien tendra un nuevo "responsable", esta persona se encargara de cuidarlas y guiarlas en el mundo del espectaculo, ademas de eso se encargara administrar sus horarios y los trabajos que ya poseen y como ultimo detalle tambien se encargara de verificar que cumplan con sus trabajos del LOVE ME y que las personas las amen -**

 _Y sigue con la idea de que "nos deben amar las personas" ..._ pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- **Pero tambien quiero que ustedes tres hagan algo por el del mismo modo que ustedes tres deben lograr que la gente las ame quiero que ustedes tres le enseñen a esta persona a amar** -

- **Perdon puede repitir es parte –** dijo kanae.

\- **Si no entendi lo ultimo** – agrego Chiori.

\- **Bien les explicare esta persona sabe hacer que las personas lo quieran asi que no nesecita hacer trabajos para que la gente lo ame, lo que el nesecita es aprender de nuevo a amar y eso sera el trabajo de ustedes tres para con el –** decia tranquilamente Lory.

- **Y como se supone que le enseñaremos a amar si nosotras misma no conocemos el amor o eso es lo que usted dice** – Kanae se altero.

\- J **ojojojojo esa es la prueba maxima asi que sin mas preambulos les presento a su nuevo manager** – ignoro la pregunta dejando a Kanae con la palabra en la boca.

-...- reino el silencio en la sala.

\- **DIJE LES PRESENTO A SU NUEVO MANAGER** – grito Lory con fuerza.

\- **Donde esta ese muchacho el sabia que esa era su señal para entrar** – se frustro Takarada al ver que no entraba Luis a la sala.

Lory se dirijio a la puerta de la sala para buscar a Luis las chicas estaba siguiendolo recorrieron un pasillo cuando dieron la vuelta vieron como Luis jugaba con Mochi-chan el enorme trigre de Lory como si de un perro se tratara.

\- **Ahhh eres hermoso siiii tu eres hermoso** – decia Luis acariciando la barbila del enorme felino.

El trigre solo lamia la cara de Luis mientras todos lo miraban extrañados.

\- **Ahh lo siento es que cuando me dirigia a la sala me encontre con esta hermosa y noble criatura y no puede evitar acariciarla y jugar con ella** – se excuso el joven.

- **No es problema Luis-kun yo entiendo, VERDAD QUE ES HERMOSO –** se emociono Lory.

Luis y Lory empezaron a acariciar al enorme tigre que solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de los cariños que le hacian los hombres. Mientras tanto las chicas veian con asombro como Luis no tenia miedo de un animal potencialmente peligroso.

- **Bueno, bueno ya es todo por hoy mochi-chan debemos dejar que los muchachos trabajen vamos a la oficina ahi podras comer tranquilamente** – Lory se levanto y despidio a su mascota.

\- **NOOO deja que se quede mas tiempo es tan esponjoso y tierno que no quiero separarme de el** – decia Luis con un tono tierno.

- **Tu... no acaso deberias estar presentandote a nosotras tres Inutil bueno para nada** – Kanae empezo a reprender a Luis.

\- **Pero es que miralo es hermoso es como si toda la ternura del mundo se reuniera en un solo ser** – Luis estaba en Lalandia.

\- **DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y VAMOS A TRABAJAR –** Kanae le solto tremenda patada en la cara a Luis que este quedo O.K.

Kanae traia arrastrando el cuerpo inconsiente de Luis por el pasillo mientras Chiori y Kyoko veian curiosas la escena. Ya en la sala mas tranquilos todos.

\- **Mucho gusto señoritas apartir de hoy sere el encargado de la seccion LOVE ME del mismo modo sere el manager de las tres me presento soy Luis Gabino pero pueden decirme Luis espero que nos llevemos bien, porfavor presentense para que me aprenda sus nombre** – se presentaba por fin Luis.

\- **Yo primero soy Mogami Kyoko tengo 18 años y quiero ser una de las mejores estrellas de todo japon y si fuera posible del mundo** – decia Kyoko animada.

\- **Exelente mucho gusto Kyoko-san, la que sigue porfavor** -

\- **A mi ya me conoces por que tengo que presentarme de nuevo** – Kanae repondio.

\- **Solo por que es el primer dia lo dire pero espero no tener que repetirlo... Kanae dentro de la agencia soy tu superior lo que pase afuera de estas paredes no incumbe con nuestro trabajo asi que apartir de ahora espero que seas mas profesional y sepas como trabajar conmigo entendido –** Luis puso una cara de seriedad que asusto a kanae y esta solo obedecio.

\- **Si, lo siento mucho Luis-san mi nombre es Kotonami Kanae tengo 20 años y actualmente estoy participando en dos series de tv y eh tenido algunos papeles menores en peliculas –** dijo Kanae tranquilamente.

- **Y cual es tu meta Kanae-san** – volvio a cuestionar Luis.

 _es la primera vez que me dice Kanae-san ni siquiera se confundio esta es una personalidad que no sabia que pudiera tener, ya veo habla en serio cuando dice que lo que pase en nuestras vidas diarias no debe interrumpir nuestro trabajo muy bien acepto tu ideologia ._

- **Mi sueño es ser una actriz reconocida en japon y en el mundo y se que puedo lograrlo solo es cuestion de tiempo –** dijo con firmeza y conviccion Kanae.

\- **Ya veo muy bien, y por ultimo tenemos a?** -

\- **Mucho gusto soy Amamiya Chiori tengo 19 años y soy un miembro externo de LME pero yo deseaba estar en esta Seccion para ser mejor actriz actualmente participo en una serie junto a Mogami-san pero quiero tener mas y mejores papeles, mi sueño es ser tambien una de las mejores estrellas del espectaculo despues de todo es lo que mas amo en el mundo –** decia Amamiya seriamente.

\- **Entiendo muy bien estoy sorprendido** – Luis se levanto de su silla y se puso encima de una mesa que estaba cerca.

\- **Las tres tienen ya una base en sus carreras. videos musicales, comerciales, series y mucho mas; Pero aun asi las tres estan creciendo y en el mundo del espectaculo es nesesario evoluciar constantemente, pero no deben olvidar el compañerismo, lo que dijo Kyoko es muy bueno Ella dijo "una de las mejores estrellas de japon" pero al decirlo las miro a ustedes dos lo que significa que ella las reconoce como las mejores y quiere que las tres sean las mejores eso es compañerismo no lo olviden nadie puede obtener el exito solo –** decia Luis con tranquilidad y respeto a las palabras de Kyoko.

- **Kanae dijo "se que puedo lograrlo con el tiempo" eso es paciencia y es un factor indispensable en este mundo no siempre habra trabajos no siempre seran protagonicos y lo mas importante es que no siempre seran las escogidas para interpretar deben ser pacientes y no rendirse y al final lograran obtener su sueño cumplido –** Luis continuo con su observacion.

\- **Chiori tu dijiste que "actuar es lo que mas amas en el mundo" eso es algo esencial en un actor profesional el amor por su trabajo, de que sirve que sepas los dialogos de memoria si no sabes interpretar el actuar es un trabajo que implica un 90 % de emociones y un 10 % de trabajo corporal, pero si no amas lo que haces no puedes ser mejor no puedes evolucionar y el resultado es el fracaso** – finalizo Luis.

- **Señoritas estoy muy complacido con su determinacion y para mi sera un honor que ustedes me permitan trabajar en esta seccion porfavor se los suplico permitanme trabajar con ustedes no pienso decepcionarlas** – Luis se inclino frente a las chicas y estas se quedaron en shock por el acto que hizo.

\- **Luis-san yo se que eres una buena persona y estoy segura no vas a decepcionarnos al contrario contigo aqui seremos las mejores asi que porfavor cuida de mi y de mi sueño** – Kyoko fue la primera en responder.

\- **Lo que hiciste al reprenderme y que entendiera que esto es el trabajo hizo que te reconociera, espero que sepas que soy muy extricta y quiero que mi manager este a la altura de mi sueño entendido** – Kanae miraba de reojo a Luis con un calida sonrisa que no paso por alto Kyoko.

\- **Yo acabo de conocerlo Luis-san pero lo que dijo de nosotras me animo mucho, amo mucho actuar quiero ser la mejor junto a Kyoko y Kanae y se que usted podra hacer realidad eso por supuesto que deseo trabajar con usted –** chiori tambien aceptaba a su nuevo manager.

\- **Muchas gracias en serio no las decepcionare se los prometo** – Luis solto una lagrima por lo que dijieron las jovenes.

Las chicas sonrieron y dejaron que Luis se levantara cuando tomaron asiento la junto se reanudo.

\- **Muy bien como ya saben el proximo sabado es el baile del 20 aniversario de LME y por ordenes de nuestro "querido Presidente" es mi deber organizarlo todo, asi que por el momento no estare trabajando de lleno con ustedes tres el proximo lunes empezare a acompañarlas a sus grabaciones y hare las debidas presentaciones con sus directores y productores asi tambien empezare a buscar nuevos proyectos para que puedan realizar entendido** – Luis inicio la platica de nuevo.

- **Si –** contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- **Mmm Kyoko y Kanae ustedes el dia de hoy tienen clases de actuacion o me equivoco** – pregunto Luis.

\- **Asi es Luis-san –** Kyoko contesto mientras Kanae solo afirmo con la cabeza.

\- **Por el momento nesecito que sigan con su horario tal como lo han estado llevando yo me organizare para estar presente en cada una de sus actividades diarias, Chiori-san por que lo que veo tu eres la que tiene menos actividades hablare con tu jefe directo para que empezemos a buscarte nuevos proyectos y que sean lo mas alejados posibles de los que ya hayas hecho anteriormente** -

\- **Muchas gracias en serio muchas gracias –** decia emocionada Chiori al escuchar las palabras de Luis.

- **Ok por ahora eso seria todo, pueden continuar con sus actividades diarias yo mientras ire a preparar esa fiesta que quiere Lor... digo el Presidente** – Luis tenia una sonrisa forzada.

\- **Le pediras ayuda a tu antigua secretaria no es asi ?** \- Kanae rapidamente contesto

\- **No ella tambien esta ocupada, asi que vere todo yo solo, bueno me retiro nesecito empezar ahora mismo** – Luis dijo con pesar.

- **Disculpe, Luis-san** – Chiori interrumpio timidamente.

\- **No me hables de usted hablame de tu porfavor Chiori-san** – le sonrio Luis a la chica.

\- **Yo estoy libre esta semana si gusta puedo ayudarlo con los preparativos del baile y todo eso** – decia levenmente sonrojada Amamiya.

\- **No te preocupes, Chiori-san no quiero interrumpir tus vacaciones deberias ir a descansar** -

\- **No es molestia, ademas no tengo mucho que hacer en mi casa y tambien seria una forma de conocerlo un poco mas no es justo que todos ustedes ya se conozcan y yo sea la nueva en el grupo** -

- **Mmm creo que es un punto valido, Ok entonces Amamiya Chiori yo te asigno como mi asistente esta semana** -

\- **Si señor** – dijo la joven como si fuera un soldado.

\- **Jajajajaajajaja –** empezaron a reir todos en la sala exepto Kanae que parecia incomoda.

- **Nosotras nos retiramos que les vayas bien en los preparativos –** se despidio Kyoko alegremente.

\- **Kanae-san estas bien?** \- Luis detuvo a la chica preocupado.

\- **Si no tengo nada gracias por su preocupacion** – Kanae contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a Luis.

Kanae salio de la sala mientras Kyoko intentaba alcanzarla.

\- **Acaso hice algo mal –** pregunto Luis al aire.

\- **Mmm no estoy segura, pero Kanae-san siempre es seria cuando esta en la agencia** – Chiori contesto inocentemente.

\- **Ya veo bueno debemos irnos tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo** – Luis cambio rapidamente de humor.

\- **Por supuesto –** la chica tomo su bolso y siguio a su nuevo manager.

Ambos chicos salieron de la sala con direccion a la entrada principal para empezar a organizar lo que Lory definio como la FIESTA DEL SIGLO.

Bueno con este capitulo damos por concluido el arco de PARADAS y empezaremos con el arco LA MADRE DE TODOS LOS VIAJES en este veremos la famosa fiesta y como indica el nombre aparecerán las madres de nuestros personajes osea Kyoko, Ren y Luis este arco sera un poco mas dramático por el tema de las madres en cuestión pero tendrá su buena dosis de diversión y sobre todo amor,agradezco el apoyo al fic se que no tengo muchos reviews o followers pero veo la cantidad de gente que me lee y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA UN ESPECIAL DEDICADO A LA CITA DE REN Y KYOKO Y COMO ES QUE TERMINO EL INNOMBRABLE (fuwa sho) AHÍ.

AGRADEZCO MUCHO A MIS QUERIDAS BRENNAKAI-CHAN, IVY-CHAN Y KOTOKO-98 POR SER MIS PRIMERAS FANS Y ESPERO SEGUIR EN EL GUSTO DE USTEDES

GRACIAS Y LES MANDO UN BESO A TODOS MIS LECTORES

no por eso dejare de pedir reviews o followers ehh...un review por el amor de dios un review para este pobre fic por el amor de dios...(SEGUIREMOS MENDIGANDO)


End file.
